La Volte Face du Passé
by YEMEPisTOOgoodTObeTRUE
Summary: Larry revient après sept années d'absence, pour retrouver ses anciens amis. Sauf que rien n'est plus comme avant. Spoilers sur tout ce qui est possible, yaoi Larry/Klavier - enfin Konrad quoi - et Phoenix/Miles.
1. Remember The Time

Hey hey, c'est ma nouvelle fic, comme promis ! Après avoir fait une fic de beau YEMEP (Yaoi Entre Miles et Phoenix :p), j'ai décidé d'en faire une de beau… YELEK. Les initiales sont celles des deux personnages principaux de la fic… Je sais que ça surprend, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là. xD J'ai essayé de faire un croisement intergénérationnel avec presque tous les jeux ! Booon j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture !

**DISCLAIMER :** je ne possède pas les personnages de cette fic (sinon dans les jeux il y aurait 25 scènes yaoi par enquête…), ils sont à Capcom ! Capcom, épousez-moi, vous déchirez les mecs !

+ Les noms des persos qui changent parce que j'aime pas les traductions :

_Miles Edgeworth_ = Benjamin Hunter

_Larry Butz_ = Paul Defès

_Klavier Gavin_ = Conrad Gavin (euh je crois… enfin le procureur blondasse quoi!)

_Dick Gumshoe_ = Dick Tektiv

Et puis c'est tout pour les changements, normalement ! Sinon je signale. xD

Chapitre #1 – Remember The Time…

_Il s'est passé quoi, déjà ? Purée, tout est allé beaucoup trop vite… Je suis d'accord, ma vie a toujours été rapide, mais cette journée a été la plus longue possible sur Terre ! Je ne mens pas, vraiment. Depuis que je me suis levé avec cette idée fixe en tête, tout s'est embrouillé. J'ai appris de ces choses… Tout a tellement changé en quelques années ! Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais parti aussi loin !_

Larry Butz posa son stylo. Ce n'était vraiment pas son style d'écrire sa vie sur une feuille, comme ça, mais il fallait croire qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il reprit son stylo et soupira. Fallait-il qu'il raconte tout ce qu'il avait vécu en une seule journée ? A qui cela pourrait-il bien profiter ? La dernière fois qu'il avait écrit quelque chose sur sa vie, c'était ce fameux soir, après l'affaire Deauxnim. Il était rentré chez lui, bouleversé par cette affaire de fantômes, d'incarnations, de channeling, et il avait écrit sans interruption. Après, il avait brûlé son manuscrit, mais ce n'était pas si grave : au moins, il s'était senti mieux.

Mais là, il n'y avait pas d'histoire de meurtre. Juste le choc immense d'avoir découvert ce qu'il était advenu de ses amis. Ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là l'avait profondément blessé, beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se remit à écrire, sans prendre le temps de faire de belles phrases.

_Après l'affaire Deauxnim, j'ai décidé de ne plus être artiste, mais de me reconvertir dans le commerce. Je suis allé en Corée du Sud, où j'ai rencontré Shim Chong (quelle beauté, je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle qu'elle ! Mais elle m'a largué…). Après deux ans de romance parfaite, elle est partie en SIB__É__RIE ! Une envie soudaine de se tourner vers la vraie nature ! J'étais anéanti ! C'était encore de ma faute, comme toujours… Mais j'ai continué de travailler en Corée du Sud, j'étais assez content de moi, pour une fois je servais à quelque chose… Ça a duré jusqu'à mes 31 ans. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Nick et Edgey, je devais avoir à peu près 26 ans. J'ai été stable très longtemps, donc, un miracle ! Bref. _

_J'ai décidé de revenir._

_Après un an d'hésitation, je suis retourné aux Etats-Unis, dans la même ville que mes amis d'enfance. Même si j'avais plusieurs fois été concerné par des affaires de meurtre, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux que là-bas, et ma décision était vraiment irrévocable. J'ai galéré pour retrouver un boulot, d'ailleurs j'en ai toujours pas… Mais ça va aller ! Je vais y arriver ! Même si je dois me déguiser en Père Noël, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, parce qu'en arrivant, j'ai voulu savoir ce que devenaient mes amis. Ben… j'aurais jamais dû demander…_

_Déjà, ça se lisait dans les yeux de Gumshoe. Ce bon vieux Gumshoe ! Presque la quarantaine, et toujours aussi miteux ! Enfin bref. Il avait le petit larmoiement des mauvais jours, et je lui ai dit « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dick ? Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? ». Il a répondu « Si, mais ça va pas vous plaire. ». Il a eu l'air très triste, et puis il a ajouté « De toute façon, je vois à qui ça pourrait plaire, même à eux, ça leur plaît pas. »._

_Là, pour le coup, j'ai un peu paniqué, quoi. Ils étaient carrément morts, vu le ton de Gumshoe ! Mais en fait non, heureusement hein. Même si je déprime autant que s'ils s'étaient jetés par la fenêtre. Gumshoe m'a expliqué que Nicko avait perdu son badge d'avocat. Le truc de fou ! J'ai fait une tête encore plus bizarre que si j'avais été déchiré ! Je pensais que c'était ça le pire, mais en fait pas vraiment. Nicko et Edgey ne se parlent plus du tout depuis au moins sept ans, apparemment. L'horreur quoi. J'avais déjà eu du mal à les faire se retrouver après nos études et tout ça, alors si maintenant ils s'évitaient… Vraiment, je comprenais mal le problème. Et Gumshoe ne savait pas trop pourquoi Nicko avait perdu son badge. Il fallait que j'aille poser des questions, mais je ne savais pas à qui… Je ne connaissais plus personne, ici. Et puis aller voir Nicko ou Edgey directement, ça faisait un peu… déprimant, non ?_

_Mais c'est là que j'ai rencontré Klavier Gavin. Je traînais au milieu du hall du tribunal, un peu stressé, je cherchais des yeux quelqu'un de connu… Mais au final, pas de Miles, pas de Phoenix, pas d'amis. Pour Nicko, c'était normal, mais Edgey était censé avoir un métier, pas vrai ? J'ai failli partir, mais un jeune homme blond, cheveux longs, look de rock star, est venu me parler. Il m'a souri, au départ, et j'ai eu comme un petit truc dans le ventre. Ce mec avait l'air super sympa. Je me suis approché, et il m'a dit, tout simplement : « Salut, je m'appelle Klavier Gavin. Qu'est-ce qu'un paumé comme toi fait ici, hein ? Non, je plaisante, personne n'est paumé. On est tous des notes à la recherche d'un accord, t'es pas d'accord avec moi ? »._

_C'était vraiment un mec cool. Edgey aurait dû prendre exemple sur lui. Klavier m'a proposé de venir prendre un verre. Je sais pas pourquoi il était gentil avec moi, ni pourquoi il m'avait seulement adressé la parole, mais j'avais envie de le suivre. Quelque chose me disait qu'il savait. Qu'il avait les réponses à mes questions. On s'est assis à une table, il a commandé deux alcools super chers, le genre de truc dont je rêvais sans pouvoir me les payer sans pleurnicher de culpabilité, et on a siroté tout ça sans parler, au départ. Après avoir fini son verre, Klavier s'est présenté._

_« Je suis Klavier Gavin, chanteur de rock, tombeur de ces dames, et procureur à mes heures perdues. Et toi, mon grand ? ». Ça faisait bizarre de se faire appeler « mon grand », mais Klavier était plus jeune que moi, c'était clair. « Larry Butz. J'ai 32 ans, pas de boulot, et je suis revenu d'un grand voyage pour retrouver mes amis. Mais il leur est arrivé des bricoles, et personne n'est capable de me dire ce qui leur est arrivé… ». Klavier a mâchonné sa paille, songeur. « Hm, tu serais pas un ami de Wright et Edgeworth ? ». J'avais limite bondi sur mon siège. « Mais oui ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde me tire une tête de croque-mort dès que je pose la question… »._

_Klavier s'est éclairci la voix, puis a parlé. Longtemps._

_« C'était il y a sept ans. Je devais prendre en charge l'accusation d'un procès, contre Phoenix Wright. Une affaire de magiciens. Il s'avère qu'un document est parvenu à Wright, une fausse preuve, et le simple fait de présenter une preuve falsifiée devant un tribunal est une faute très grave, je dirais même mortelle. Wright a assumé ses responsabilités et a rendu son badge. »_

_Ouais, c'est tout lui, ça. Enfin bref, je continue de citer Klavier._

_« Par la suite, très récemment, nous avons appris que cette preuve avait été commandée par mon propre frère, dans le but de faire tomber Phoenix Wright. »_

_« Mais alors, il n'est coupable de rien ! Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre son badge ? »_

_« Parce que la justice ne fonctionne pas ainsi… Wright aurait pu choisir de ne pas présenter cette preuve. »_

_« Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était fausse… »_

_« Ça n'a pas été le problème des magistrats. »_

_C'était bien la justice de ce fichu pays. Quand Manfred Von Karma bidouillait, personne ne disait rien, mais pour l'avocat le plus intègre possible, on lui tombait dessus. J'étais carrément écœuré. Klavier m'a expliqué comme Gumshoe que Miles ne sortait plus de chez lui. Qu'il restait enfermé dans son bureau sans exception, à part aller au tribunal et retourner chez lui. Quand il enquêtait sur les scènes de crimes, il restait presque caché et repartait discrètement._

_« Et pour faire ses courses ? »_

_« Ce sont ses femmes de ménage et domestiques qui les font pour lui. »_

_Ah ben oui, Miles est riche, évidemment. Klavier m'a aussi expliqué qu'en effet, on ne voyait jamais Miles et Phoenix ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient apparemment jamais revus, d'aussi que se souvenait le jeune procureur. J'étais dans un état impossible. J'avais laissé Nicko et Edgey amis, car Edgey avait remplacé Nicko pour l'aider pendant le procès, c'était le retour de notre amitié, quoi ! Et puis sept ans après, il n'en restait plus rien. Pas un sourire, pas un rendez-vous, rien. Rien qu'en écrivant ça, j'ai la nausée…_

_Pour résumer la situation, Nicko et Edgey ont complètement foiré leur vie. Vu qu'ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents que moi, je pensais que c'était impossible, mais j'en ai la preuve, maintenant : n'importe quoi peut arriver à n'importe qui. Est-ce qu'Edgey méprise Nicko ? Il faudrait que j'aille les voir pour en parler avec eux, mais je n'ose pas. Klavier m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait, et qu'on pourrait aller leur demander tout ça, tous les deux. Je me suis demandé si Nicko aimait bien Klavier ou pas, étant donné qu'il était procureur au pire procès de sa vie…_

_En tout cas, moi, je peux le dire : Klavier Gavin est le mec le plus cool que je connaisse. Et mon nouveau but dans la vie est de rendre Nicko et Edgey encore plus cools que lui, même si ça risque d'être difficile. J'ai passé la soirée à écouter les _Never Without My Trial_, le nouveau groupe de Klavier, et puis j'ai écrit tout ça. C'est de loin le plus long texte que j'aie jamais écrit, mais je pense que ça a valu le coup : je me sens très bien, maintenant. _

Larry posa son stylo et jeta son teste dans la cheminée de l'hôtel. _Allez, pas la peine de garder ça…_ Il avait pris sa décision : arranger la situation. Mais bon, il connaissait le dicton, qui disait que lorsqu'il arrivait, tout partait à la dérive. Etant donné que rien ne pouvait être pire que la situation présente, il avait pas mal d'espoir. Il fallait juste que Nicko et Edgey ne se battent pas sous ses yeux, car cela compromettrait un peu ses plans de réconciliation. Klavier et lui avaient l'intention de se retrouver le lendemain, soi-disant parce que le procureur était persuadé de pouvoir se rendre utile, et Larry s'allongea sur son lit, pensif.

Sentant que le lendemain serait encore plus musclé que la journée qu'il venait de passer, il s'endormit avec son mp3 sur les oreilles.

_You're the only trial that I want to win… Don't kiss my badge 'cause your case is not closed yet… the only… want to…_

….

…..

…

….

..

.

Fin du premier chapitre! Z'êtes pas obligés de reviewer tout de suite, ce n'est que le début, mais faites, faites. xD Je pense que cette fic sera assez longue, mais je vais plutôt faire des chapitres longs que 250 chapitres, pour vous sauver la vie ! A dans pas longtemps ! ^o^


	2. Last Chance To Lose Control

Chapitre #2 – Last Chance To Lose Control

Larry s'était réveillé en sursaut. Pourquoi s'était-il senti aussi mal, cette nuit-là? Il avait excessivement mal dormi. Encore une rupture ? Non. Un râteau ? Non plus. _EDGEY ET NICKO SONT DANS LA MOUISE ! _se souvint-il soudainement. Il se leva précipitamment, attrapa un morceau de pain sur la table et se lava les dents à toute vitesse. Il s'était habillé comme un sagouin. Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita, et décida finalement de se vêtir avec un peu plus de classe. Klavier était très bien habillé, et il avait un peu honte de se ramener en clochard. Question de conscience. Evidemment.

_Pas comme si t'avais envie de plaire aux hommes, hein._

Il se rendit à la cafétéria du tribunal, s'assit à une table et devint tout rouge lorsque la serveuse lui demanda ce qu'il voulait. La réponse était tellement évidente qu'il n'essaya même pas de draguer la jeune femme.

_RIEN, PARCE QUE J'AI PAS UN ROND ! _pensa-t-il en expliquant qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

Et puis, après tout, il avait 32 ans. Il n'avait plus tellement l'âge de draguer à tout va… Sa dernière conquête l'avait laissé un peu aigri. Il avait toujours envie de trouver le grand amour, mais s'était promis de ne jamais faire le premier pas. C'était terminé, tout ça, les filles qui acceptaient vite fait et qui le larguaient une semaine après pour cause de « mauvaise décision » ! Il n'avait jamais pris de décision sans y réfléchir un peu, même si Nick et tous les autres le prenaient un peu pour un infatigable dragueur. Bon, d'accord, il aimait bien flirter, tout ça, mais pas trop quand même. Il recherchait surtout l'Amour avec un très grand A !

« Alors, Larry, on se la joue jeune homme solitaire ? »

Larry leva les yeux. Evidemment, il s'agissait de Klavier. Qui d'autre pouvait s'exprimer de façon aussi décontractée dans un tribunal ?

« Bof, pas tellement, répondit-il en se redressant sur sa chaise. J'suis plus tellement jeune homme. »

« Oh, si, quand même. La jeunesse, c'est dans la tête. »

_Je ne suis pas certain d'être plein d'espoir, comme avant…_

« Ouais. » dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Klavier s'assit en face de lui, commanda immédiatement deux cafés (les plus chers, bien sûr), et parla discrètement en faisant tourner entre ses doigts sa longue tignasse blonde.

« Bon. Plan A : je t'emmène voir Phoenix Wright, et vous parlez. La deuxième étape sera Miles Edgeworth. Je ne te cache pas que ce sera très difficile. Wright est… comment dire… éteint, et Edgeworth irrité en permanence. »

« Hm, okay… Et le plan B ? »

Klavier cessa de tripoter ses cheveux.

« On les fait se rencontrer de force pour accélérer le processus. Sachant que ça pourrait très mal tourner. Mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages si on doit en arriver là. »

« Déjà qu'ils auraient mal réagi avant… » soupira Larry en buvant une gorgée de café.

Le procureur fixa Larry quelques secondes, puis poursuivit :

« Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai aussi fait des petites recherches sur toi. A ce qu'il paraît, on te voyait tout le temps avec des filles, l'air parfaitement idiot à longueur de journée. Tu t'affairais. Tu courais partout. Tu travaillais à divers endroits et tu étais toujours joyeux. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir rencontré ce Larry Butz… »

Larry resta silencieux. Oui, il avait changé, moins que Nicko et les autres, mais changé quand même, et pas nécessairement en bien. Il s'était assagi, mais était-ce un crime ? Lui-même trouvait que le Larry du passé était plus agréable, plus drôle. Mais il n'avait peut-être plus l'âge pour toutes ces plaisanteries.

« J'ai changé, en effet. J'étais plutôt… immature. »

« Pas immature, Larry, répliqua Klavier en croisant les jambes. Il n'y a rien de mieux sur Terre que le laisser-aller. Prends une guitare et détends-toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas exploser. »

_Est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi tendu qu'il le dit ? Ou alors c'est parce qu'il est zen, c'est sûrement ça._

Puis il s'aperçut que ses propres poings étaient serrés sur la table.

_Ah ouais, quand même._

« Bon, murmura-t-il en terminant son café. Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille parler à Nicko en vitesse. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Il faut arranger cette situation au plus vite. » acquiesça Klavier Gavin en se levant de table.

Larry remarqua qu'un jeune garçon, la houppette en l'air, les fixait avec insistance. Il voulut s'approcher de lui, mais le garçon se cacha derrière une colonne, espérant sûrement se faire discret. Lorsque Larry vit que Klavier riait doucement, il lui demanda :

« C'est qui, ce garçon ? »

« Apollo Justice, un avocat de la défense. Le petit protégé de Phoenix Wright… Il le considère comme son mentor, même si je doute que Phoenix accepte de lui parler de procès, après ce qu'il a vécu. »

« Apollo Justice… Quel nom bizarre. Il pourrait nous aider à rencontrer Nicko ! » conclut-il en s'approchant de la colonne.

Larry s'avança vers lui, et soupira en voyant que seule la longue mèche du jeune homme dépassait. Il se croyait caché, ou quoi ? Pour lui donner une bonne leçon, Larry l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers lui.

« Aaaaaaaaaaïe ! » s'écria Apollo en grimaçant.

« Ben alors, on se cache ? » dit Larry en riant et en le lâchant.

« Je ne faisais que vous regarder, bougonna-t-il en caressant ses cheveux endoloris. Vous êtes Larry Butz ? »

Larry, très surpris, murmura :

« Oui, c'est moi… Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Vous étiez sur une photo de Mr. Wright, dans son album photo caché. Celui qu'il n'ouvre jamais devant nous. »

_Euh… « nous » ?_

« Ah, je vois, répondit Larry, même s'il ne voyait pas grand-chose, en vérité. Est-ce que tu pourrais me présenter Nicko… Phoenix, puisque tu sais que je suis un ami d'enfance ? »

Apollo resta silencieux, regardant ailleurs, puis murmura en cherchant bien ses mots, prudent :

« Vous faites partie de l'ancienne vie de Mr. Wright. »

Larry pencha la tête sur le côté et souffla, dépité :

« Ah oui. Je vois. »

« Je pense que vous sous-estimez un peu la situation, poursuivit Apollo. Il ne veut vraiment plus voir personne, pas même son ancienne associée. »

_Il a laissé tomber Maya ? _pensa Larry, alarmé.

La situation était en effet critique. Larry gratta pensivement sa petite barbiche, puis dit d'un ton assuré :

« On y va. »

« Mais…, bafouilla Apollo. Je vous ai dit que… »

« Hey, jeune homme, s'interposa Klavier en mettant des lunettes de soleil. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir Phoenix Wright, alors tu vas l'y emmener illico presto. »

Malgré les balbutiements d'Apollo Justice, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Phoenix. Larry reconnaissait les lieux. Il n'avait donc pas changé d'appartement. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant l'immeuble, talonnés par un Apollo paniqué, Larry fronça les sourcils.

_Agence Wright & Co… « Magie et autres boulots » ? Comment ça, magie ?_

Ils sonnèrent, on leur ouvrit, et ils montèrent à l'étage du bureau de Phoenix. Klavier frappa à la porte, souriant à Larry mais avec une expression concentrée, et Apollo les rejoignit en chuchotant :

« Vous êtes fous, il va vous virer… »

« Non, répliqua Larry. Nicko n'est pas comme ça. »

« Il a changé, je vous dis… »

« Tu ne le connaissais pas avant. »

Il essayait de s'en persuader, du moins.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Larry retint son souffle. Ah non, ce n'était pas Phoenix, c'était une petite fille déguisée en magicienne.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en leur souriant.

« C'est, euh…, hésita Larry en se grattant les cheveux. Je voudrais voir Phoenix Wright. »

« Hm, vous voulez voir Papa ? Il est dans la pièce du fond. Apollo, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec un procureur, et tout de suite ! »

Tandis que les deux enfants (en tout cas, Apollo se conduisait comme un gamin) se disputaient et que Klavier riait aux éclats, Larry se glissa vers la pièce indiquée en se posant LA question : pourquoi avait-elle appelé Nicko « Papa » ? Avec qui Phoenix avait-il pu avoir un enfant, et pourquoi la femme en question ne se trouvait-elle pas ici avec lui ? Avait-il retrouvé Iris pour lui faire un enfant ? Larry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer un tel revirement de situation.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Tel un automate, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'éclaircit la voix, incapable de prononcer une phrase sensée.

Un homme était en train de (mal) jouer du piano sur un instrument électrique de mauvaise qualité, un simple piano pas cher, la base pour les gens fauchés. Il portait un bonnet bleu à bords orange, et ne s'était pas retourné à l'entrée de Larry. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, l'homme se retourna et Larry crut qu'il allait repartir en courant.

Phoenix était parfaitement reconnaissable, mais en version… diminuée. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés en piques, ils étaient cachés sous son bonnet, courts. Phoenix n'avait plus du tout l'air un peu béat ou perdu, son expression était dure et éteinte. Aucun sourire ne traversa son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Larry. Le jeune homme crut que Phoenix n'allait pas réagir du tout, mais il haussa les sourcils, eut l'air étonné, et murmura :

« Larry… Tu as beaucoup changé. »

_Alors là… c'est la meilleure. Rien qu'en te regardant, Nicko, j'ai envie de pleurer._

« Pourquoi ? s'écria Larry, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Pourquoi t'es devenu comme ça ? »

« Comment ça ? » répliqua Phoenix, faussement surpris.

« T'es une… une… une vraie… loque ! »

« Je ne sais pas si tu es conscient de ta propre apparence, Larry. Ça me rend… triste de te voir comme ça. »

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille alors que tu te balades avec un bonnet et l'air malade ? Tu t'es cru à un enterrement ou quoi ? s'exclama Larry, les poings sur les hanches. Tu vas me faire chialer ! Secoue-toi un peu, idiot ! »

Phoenix resta silencieux, toujours implacablement immobile.

« J'avais décidé de devenir pianiste, commença-t-il. Mais j'ai pris une nouvelle décision dont je n'ai pas encore parlé à Vérité. »

« C'était la petite fille, Vérité ? » demanda Larry d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui, je l'ai adoptée, elle m'appelle Papa, tout se passe très bien. Je ne lui ai pas dit que… que j'avais décidé de repasser le concours d'avocat de la défense… »

Larry resta quelques secondes interdit, puis eut un grand sourire et s'exclama :

« Super, Nicko, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre ! Désolé pour tous les trucs sur les loques et tout ça, je pensais que tu ne faisais plus rien de ta vie. T'as pris une super décision ! »

Phoenix lui accorda son premier sourire de la journée, même s'il n'était pas aussi radieux qu'autrefois.

« Je m'ennuyais énormément, et voir Apollo préparer ses procès, vert de trouille, m'a donné envie de m'y remettre. Sans compter mon maigre talent pour la musique. »

« Ouais, c'est clair Nicko, t'es pas Klavier ! » dit Larry en riant.

« Ah, tu connais Klavier Gavin ? C'est son frère qui m'a envoyé en enfer. »

« Euh, oui, répondit Larry en changeant vite de sujet. Bon, il faudrait qu'on aille voir… tu sais qui. »

Phoenix fronça les sourcils, puis parut avoir compris. Il détourna les yeux et chuchota :

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… »

« Il faut que tout redevienne comme avant, Nicko. Vous vivez dans la même ville mais vous ne vous êtes plus vus depuis sept ans ! »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai décidé de regagner mon badge, l'une des raisons qui m'a poussé ? Tomber sur Edgeworth pendant un procès. Et le coincer dans la salle d'attente. Je pense qu'aller le voir d'un seul coup, là, maintenant, causerait un massacre. Il n'est pas du genre… joyeux. »

Larry acquiesça, puis sourit et dit simplement :

« Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur en arrivant, mais je suis super content de te voir Nicko ! C'est reparti pour le délire, hein ? »

« Je te trouve un peu plus comme avant que tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu tires une tête pareille ? »

« Disons que j'ai eu des années… difficiles. Plus de quatre ans sans copine en Corée du Sud, un boulot stable… Ça m'a transformé, tu sais. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. »

« Un Larry fixé quelque part ? murmura Phoenix avec un minuscule rire. C'est en effet plutôt étonnant. »

« Peut-être que si on était toujours restés ensemble, on n'aurait pas ressenti nos changements de personnalité. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est peut-être normal, on est trentenaires, non ? »

« Wah, Larry, tu parles intelligemment. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que tu aies changé, au moins tu sais ce qu'il se passe autour de toi, tu comprends, tu ne restes pas sur toi-même avec ton sourire béat. »

« Eeeeeeeeh j'avais pas l'air béat ! » s'exclama Larry en reprenant une expression qu'il n'avait pas montrée depuis sept ans.

Phoenix éclata de rire pour de vrai, et Larry cessa d'être vexé. Tout s'était mieux passé que prévu, mais une dernière question le chagrinait un peu.

« Eh, Nicko, pourquoi Maya n'est plus là ? »

Phoenix détourna les yeux, son sourire s'évanouissant lentement.

« Après avoir perdu mon badge, elle est venue me demander comment s'était passé le procès. Même si j'avais assumé ma décision, je me suis mis en colère, je lui ai dit des choses affreuses, comme _pourquoi elle n'avait pas été là_, j'ai crié que c'était de _sa_ faute… Elle est retournée à Kurain, et elle n'est jamais revenue. Et elle a bien raison d'y rester, je ne suis qu'un idiot. »

« Peut-être qu'en apprenant que tu repasses ton concours d'avocat, elle voudra bien revenir. »

« Peut-être… Mais je n'oserais pas lui parler après lui avoir dit toutes ces horreurs. »

_Ça, c'est encore une mission pour Super Larry !_

« Mais, poursuivit Phoenix, j'ai vraiment très envie de la revoir, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… Est-ce que c'est possible, d'après toi ? »

« Ah ah, parce que je suis de bon conseil, maintenant ? » s'amusa Larry.

« Beaucoup plus qu'il y a sept ans, en tout cas. Tu ne m'as pas l'air de raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Hm, c'est pas faux. Eh bien, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille la voir en premier, sinon elle risque de te jeter une malédiction en te voyant arriver. Le plus difficile, ce sera Edgey, pas Maya. Et au fait, Pearl aussi est à Kurain ? »

« Sûrement, j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai jamais revue. En fait, tout le monde est à proximité, mais personne ne se parle… »

« Je vois ça. Bon, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, il va falloir que j'agisse, à ce que je vois. Passe bien ton concours, ça m'étonnerait que tu le rates… »

Phoenix rit doucement.

« J'ai l'expérience qui va avec. Et j'ai aussi appris qu'on n'avait pas le droit de présenter des preuves falsifiées. »

« Pas faux. Allez Nicko, on va tout recommencer comme avant, ça va le faire. Je suis revenu pour ça, et j'espère que pour une fois, tout ne va pas partir à la dérive. »

Phoenix lui sourit, et Larry sortit de la pièce avec un signe de la main amical. Il se retrouva dans la pièce principale, où Apollo et Vérité se disputaient toujours en pointant Klavier du doigt. Le procureur s'avança vers lui et lui demanda :

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? »

« Je t'en parlerai dehors, répondit Larry en se souvenant qu'Apollo et Vérité n'étaient pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Salut les gosses, à plus tard ! »

« Je ne suis PAS un gosse ! » grommela Apollo lorsqu'ils sortirent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, et marchèrent jusqu'à un café. Larry avait l'impression de passer sa vie à boire, mais Klavier voulait à nouveau lui payer un verre, et il ne put s'empêcher d'accepter. Ils s'assirent tranquillement, et Larry expliqua au procureur que Phoenix voulait récupérer son badge d'avocat. Klavier n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant.

« Il a pris une super décision, commenta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Wright est l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde, et je serais mort un peu embêté s'il n'avait pas repris sa carrière. Même si je ne l'ai pas souvent affronté… En fait, ce dernier procès était superbe, j'étais vraiment mal qu'il finisse comme ça. Wright a eu beaucoup de classe de ne pas essayer de se défendre, parce qu'il savait que c'était scellé. Si jeune… Je me serais suicidé, à sa place. Finir aussi mal… »

Klavier était plongé dans des souvenirs que Larry ne pouvait pas visualiser, et le procureur retrouva toute sa tête une minute de silence plus tard.

« En tout cas, c'est une super nouvelle. Tout va pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant. »

« Hm, pas tellement, en fait. Il faudra aussi persuader Maya de revenir. »

« Maya ? »

Larry lui parla de l'ancienne assistante de Phoenix, de Mia, de Pearl, et des nombreuses affaires dans lesquelles la famille Fey avait joué un rôle.

« Je vois. Maya est un élément essentiel du passé de Wright. Mais il a dû l'énerver, surtout si elle a une aussi forte personnalité que tu ne le dis. »

« Ça ne va pas être facile, mais ça ne pourra pas être pire qu'Edgey. Miles Edgeworth, pardon. »

Klavier acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait bien compris que Miles ne serait pas enclin à être de bonne humeur. Ils finirent leurs chocolats chauds, et Klavier s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en bougeant ses doigts contre la nappe, comme s'il jouait de la guitare dans le vide.

« Et toi, Larry, est-ce qu'il y a des personnes que tu voudrais retrouver ? »

« A part Maya, Pearl et Edgey, non. Je ne connaissais pas grand-monde, et je n'irai pas voir mes ex… »

« Il y en a combien ? » demanda Klavier se penchant en avant.

« Une bonne cinquantaine… »

« Hein ? Même moi, en tant que rockstar, je n'en ai pas eu autant ! Tu les gardes trois jours, tes copines ? »

« _Elles_ me gardent trois jours, plutôt. »

Klavier fronça les sourcils.

« Un mec beau comme toi, pas possible, ça. »

« Faut croire que si… J'ai un peu la poisse. Enfin comment ça, beau ? »

Klavier se frotta la joue, et regarda sa tasse vide.

« Bah, des cheveux sympas, une barbiche stylée, un visage canon, de beaux yeux, ça suffit pour être super rock'n'roll, non ? »

« Ah ? Ben… merci. » murmura Larry en rougissant un peu.

On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était beau. La seule personne qui lui parlait de son physique, c'était Flavie Eïchouette, pour lui dire qu'il était beaucoup moins beau qu'Edgey… D'ailleurs, Edgey était du genre à ne pas être au courant qu'il était super beau, vu que personne ne le lui disait jamais. Mais Larry n'avait pas l'intention de venir le voir et de le mettre au parfum, sinon Edgey allait faire une crise d'apoplexie à cause du choc. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui.

« Bon, dit Larry, voulant changer de sujet. On devrait aller à Kurain. »

« On prend mon jet privé ? proposa Klavier. Il est garé à 300 mètres d'ici. »

« Un jet privé ? s'étrangla Larry. Mais euh, non, Kurain est à une gare d'ici, on va prendre le train, c'est tout. »

_Edgey riche, Klavier riche, et Apollo et Nicko miteux. Pourquoi les procureurs gagnent-ils plus d'argent à ce point ?_

Kurain les attendait.


	3. Always Stay The Same

Chapitre #3 – Always Stay The Same

Assis dans le train (Klavier avait tenu à voyager en première classe et à payer le trajet), le procureur et Larry n'eurent pas exactement les mêmes activités. Klavier signa sans arrêt des autographes, et une armée de jeunes filles l'entourait en permanence. Lorsque Larry tenta de placer trois mots, une hystérique lui demanda gentiment de la fermer. Il se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son siège. Un trentenaire rembarré par une groupie. D'après ce que Klavier lui avait dit, il avait 27 ans, ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de lui. Mais il avait l'air beaucoup plus serein et jeune, presque comme Larry il y a sept ans. Ils réussirent à quitter le train à Kurain, et les jeunes filles ne les suivirent pas, car le village était un peu trop glauque pour elles.

« Ah. Les groupies. » soupira Klavier en s'étirant et en se massant la main.

« Elles te font ça sans arrêt ? » demanda Larry, très légèrement jaloux.

« Eh oui, mais c'est ça, être une rockstar. Il faut contenter les fans. »

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai acheté un album hier, parce qu'en Corée du Sud personne ne connaît ton groupe. Mais j'ai bien aimé, c'est assez mon style. »

« Ah ouais, t'es pas plutôt du genre à écouter de la musique pour enfants, toi ? » se moqua Klavier.

« Heiiiin ? De la musique pour enfants ? » s'indigna Larry.

Klavier lui posa l'index sur le front et murmura :

« Je vois l'enfant à l'intérieur, Larry. »

Larry secoua la tête et reprit sa marche vers le temple principal de Kurain, sentant encore le doigt de Klavier sur son front.

_Non, je ne me laisse plus faire comme avant._

Sur le chemin, il se mit à calculer. Maya allait avoir 26 ans, presque comme Klavier, elle aurait bien grandi. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait se faire jeter… Klavier le rattrapa, et ils frappèrent ensemble à la porte du petit temple. Le procureur ne cessait de lui sourire, et Larry lui répondait par des grimaces. Il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé de quinze ans en quelques minutes. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Klavier pencha la tête pour mieux voir, et Larry lui donna un coup de coude pour le remettre à sa place.

« Oui ? » lui demanda une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, habillée comme Maya autrefois.

« Bonjour euh… madame. Nous désirons voir… »

Il hésita, cherchant le bon mot. Il l'avait un peu oublié, depuis.

« Maya ? » lui chuchota Klavier à l'oreille.

_Ouais, ben non, justement._

« Nous désirons voir Mystique Maya, voilà. »

Ouf, il avait retrouvé la bonne formule. Sinon, la femme lui aurait refermé la porte au nez.

« Personne n'est jamais venu visiter Mystique Maya depuis toutes ces années. Vous reconnaîtra-t-elle ? »

« Dites-lui que je suis arrivé, et que tout va partir à la dérive. Elle comprendra. »

La femme acquiesça et referma la porte. Larry se tourna vers Klavier et murmura :

« Maintenant, ou elle refuse de me voir, ou elle me fait la tête, ou tout se passe bien. Mais je ne le sens pas trop, là. »

« Ça va aller, Larry. Tu inspires la gentillesse à ton égard. »

« Ah bon ? » répliqua-t-il, pensant à son nombre incalculable de ruptures.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Larry tomba à la renverse car quelqu'un avait foncé sur lui en hurlant :

« ! »

Par terre et écrasé par une jeune fille qu'il reconnaissait bien, il tenta de se redresser mais Maya le plaquait au sol. Elle avait encore plus de force qu'avant, la bougresse.

« Larry, pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôôôôôôt ? »

« J'étais loin, en Corée du Sud, j'avais trouvé un travail… »

« … et tu t'es fait plaquer ! »

_Elle me connaît beaucoup trop bien !_

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Je suis venu arranger la situation, Maya. Tout va aller beaucoup mieux, maintenant ! »

Maya se releva et baissa la tête. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts qu'avant, son visage commençait à ressembler à celui de sa sœur Mia tout en restant juvénile, et elle portait un kimono qui devait coûter un bras. Elle renifla et chuchota :

« Nan, Larry, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ne voulant pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, il annonça :

« Si, et Nicko a décidé de repasser son concours d'avocat ! Il va bientôt récupérer son badge, et tout repartira comme avant ! Mis à part qu'il portera toujours ce bonnet ridicule. »

« Nick en bonnet ? » s'exclama Maya avant d'exploser de rire.

Klavier avait l'air surpris, et Larry pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille rire si fort. Mais Larry était habitué, lui. Maya arriva enfin à s'arrêter de rire, et son expression était plus sereine, plus sage. Ses années à Kurain lui avaient calmé l'esprit, mais rien ne pouvait résister à Phoenix en bonnet. Elle montra ensuite Klavier du doigt et demanda :

« Et sinon, c'est qui ? Ta nouvelle copine ? »

« Maya ! s'écria Larry en s'esclaffant. Klavier Gavin n'est pas une fille ! »

« Ah ? Ah oui, mince ! J'avais mal vu sa mâchoire, c'est une mâchoire de mec, ça. Mais remarque, tu aurais pu sortir avec lui aussi, hein. »

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Très naturellement, Klavier se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Klavier Gavin, je suis procureur. J'ai déjà défié Phoenix Wright, et tout ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir l'affronter à nouveau. J'ai décidé d'aider Larry, que j'ai rencontré hier. »

« Eh ben, en deux jours vous êtes aussi proches ? Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, ma parole. »

_Maya, il faut arrêter de lire du yaoi !_

« Bref ! continua-t-elle. Il faut aller aider Nick ! Je lui ai déjà pardonné, de toute façon. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? demanda Larry. Il regrette chaque mot qu'il a prononcé, tu sais ? »

« Il a plutôt intérêt. Il m'a dit que je ne servais à rien, que j'aurais dû être là pour le conseiller, qu'avec ma magie pourrie je pouvais aller me faire voir, que maintenant je n'avais plus aucune utilité dans sa vie et que je pouvais disparaître. »

« C'est horrible… Mais vous étiez de vrais amis, il ne le pensait pas du tout. Etre avocat, c'était son rêve, et tout s'était arrêté, comme ça… »

« Je comprends. J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer pour lui. » avoua Maya.

Il y eut un silence, puis Klavier demanda :

« Et vous faites quoi, dans ce village ? »

« Du channeling ! répondit Maya. On invoque les esprits des morts, et on les fait parler pour qu'ils retrouvent leur famille, ou qu'ils nous disent qui les a assassinés. Des fois, ça pose quelques problèmes, mais plus depuis DL-6. Ici, on s'entraîne au channeling, c'est ailleurs qu'on propose nos services aux gens. Mais c'est assez rare, on préfère rester entre nous, et je dois rester au village puisque je suis la Numéro Un. »

Elle rit doucement, et Larry repensa à DL-6. L''esprit du père de Miles avait menti sur l'identité de son assassin, car il avait cru que c'était son fils qui l'avait tué. Au final, il avait fait accuser un innocent, car il n'avait pas vu le véritable tueur, Manfred Von Karma. Même Edgey avait cru qu'il était le meurtrier de son père, jusqu'à ce que Phoenix fasse toute la lumière sur cette affaire… Décidément, c'était impossible que ces deux-là ne se parlent plus. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de choses en commun.

Pendant que Maya jacassait à propos du channeling, Larry se mit à chercher des yeux Pearl. Elle devait avoir… 17 ans, mais il ne pouvait la voir nulle part. Il attendit que Klavier ait fini de poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, et il demanda à Maya où se trouvait Pearl.

« Elle est en ville, dans un hôtel, c'est sa période de petites vacances ! »

« Quel hôtel ? »

« Le Petit Pâteux. »

« C'est le même hôtel que moi ! s'écria Larry. Et je ne l'ai jamais vue ! »

« Vous êtes au Petit Pâteux ? dit Klavier en écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires. C'est l'hôtel le plus miteux de la ville ! Venez chez moi, tous les deux, je vous héberge. Toi aussi, Maya, ma chérie, tu peux venir. »

« Hm… c'est d'accord ! Mais je ne suis pas ta chérie. »

Un peu étonné, Larry demanda :

« Tu ne dois pas rester au village ? »

« La Mystique a le droit d'aller s'amuser un peu. Je vais revoir Niiiick ! Pearl sera tellement contente ! »

_Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors jamais pu imaginer que tout se passerait aussi bien. Nicko va redevenir avocat. Maya est toujours aussi cool. Pearl a bien grandi, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble… _

Et ils repartirent en train. Maya annonça qu'elle retournait à l'hôtel, avec la permission de Larry de récupérer ses affaires à lui par la même occasion. Klavier l'emmena chez lui, dans un appartement spacieux digne de celui de Miles. La différence, c'était que le sien était peuplé de guitares et d'instruments dans tous les sens, déjà branchés. Tout était préparé pour qu'il répète avec son groupe.

« Bon, mets ton manteau sur le canapé, on s'en fiche, mets-le où tu veux. »

Larry lança son manteau sur le sofa, avec l'impression de revenir dans son appartement pourri d'il y a sept ans, où il laissait toujours un bazar indescriptible. Il n'y avait pas que ses vêtements qui étaient par terre, à l'époque… L'intégralité du frigo s'y trouvait souvent. Heureusement qu'il était devenu propre, depuis le temps.

Klavier s'était installé dans un immense fauteuil, et il faisait face à une montagne de lettres. Larry s'approcha.

« Assieds-toi là, lui dit-il en montrant le fauteuil d'en face. Je dois lire mon courrier. Une facture… et que des lettres de fans. »

Il devait bien y en avoir une quarantaine.

« Rien qu'aujourd'hui ? demanda Larry, sidéré. Tout ça ? »

« Eh oui, et après la sortie d'un nouvel album, c'est bien pire. »

Larry regarda autour de lui tandis que Klavier épluchait son courrier. Il cherchait une photo de sa copine, mais ne trouva rien, seulement des photos de son groupe.

« Célibataire ? » demanda prudemment Larry.

« Ouais. Ça détend. » répondit Klavier en dédicaçant une photo de lui et en la glissant dans une enveloppe.

« Mais avec toutes tes fans, tu vas vite te trouver une jolie fille, pas vrai ? » dit-il en riant doucement.

« Hm… Pas vraiment, non. »

Larry l'observa, intrigué.

« Pourquoi, elles sont trop… gourdasses ? »

« Je ne fais pas de la musique pour gourdasse, Larry. Non, mais les filles ne m'intéressent pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

Il aurait pu éviter de poser cette question débile, mais se rattrapa très vite.

« Enfin si, j'ai compris. Mais alors, pourquoi tu n'as pas de copain ? »

« Mon entourage n'est pas fertile en hommes intéressants… Ou alors ils sont hétéros. »

Larry avait du mal à croire que Klavier soit gay. Qu'il en parle facilement, cela ne le choquait pas, mais il voyait mal une rockstar comme lui, faisant fondre toutes les filles, être gay. Il ne le considérait pas différemment, mais cette annonce lui faisait un peu bizarre. En fait, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que Klavier ne soit pas le tombeur de ces dames.

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je sois casé ? » lui demanda Klavier, amusé.

« Ben je sais pas, t'es beaucoup trop cool pour être un désespéré sentimental comme moi, non ? »

« La vie est aussi simple que la clé d'ut troisième. »

Devant le silence médusé de Larry, Klavier compléta :

« Ça veut dire qu'elle est compliquée, c'était de l'ironie. »

« Ah ouais… j'y connais pas grand-chose en musique, moi. »

« Je pourrai t'apprendre… La guitare, c'est pas si compliqué. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Larry avait envie de continuer de parler de sentiments avec Klavier. Et puis aussi de lui raconter sa vie.

« J'ai eu plein de copines, mais elles m'ont toutes largué. »

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé aux garçons ? »

« Ben… On devient pas gay parce que les filles ne veulent pas de nous. »

« Wah… Tu parles mieux d'amour que moi, Larry. Ce que tu dis est vrai, mais n'oublie pas, peut-être que les garçons peuvent aussi t'intéresser. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, c'est tout. »

_Même après réflexion, je ne pense pas, non. Mais peut-être qu'avec 20 grammes d'alcool par litre de sang…_

« Elles me disaient que j'étais immature, mais depuis que je suis mature je n'attire plus personne ! » se plaignit Larry.

« C'est la cruauté de l'amour, Larry ! Tu m'inspires une chanson ! » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant une guitare acoustique.

Il commença à gratouiller dessus, puis trouva une mélodie, qui sonnait très bien dès le départ. _Ça s'appelle le talent, un truc que t'as pas… _Il reposa la guitare et annonça :

« Elle s'appellera _Song For Larry_, je ferai les paroles et le chant plus tard. Ce sera une surprise, je t'offrirai des places pour mon prochain concert. »

« C'est gentil. Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'avec un titre pareil toutes tes fans s'imaginent que c'est une chanson gay ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'elles croient que tu es gay ? Même si c'est vrai, hein. »

« Ah, ça ! Je m'en fiche. Je l'assume dans ma vie privée, et je l'annoncerai publiquement un jour. Ça ne me dérangerait pas que tout le monde le sache, mais les autres membres du groupe préfèrent attendre, ils pensent que ça déplairait aux fans. »

« Si elles t'aiment, elles accepteront. »

« Ou pas, Larry. Mon charme est peut-être le seul atout du groupe. On ne sait jamais. Il faudra faire des sondages, et puis peut-être lancer sur Internet des fics yaoi me mettant en scène, pour que les fans s'amusent de tout ça et le prennent bien le jour de mon coming out… »

_Le business musical est effrayant._

« En tout cas, dit Larry, moi ça ne me gêne pas. J'en connais un à qui ça n'aurait pas plu… »

_Heureusement que Miles n'est pas gay, sinon il serait capable de se suicider tellement il ne l'assumerait pas._

« Il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'acceptent pas l'homosexualité, j'ai été souvent rejeté. »

« Ah bon ? A ce point ? C'est honteux, si quelqu'un te fait ça j'irai le frapper. »

« Toi, frapper quelqu'un ? s'amusa Klavier en continuant d'éplucher son courrier. J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

« Ne te fiche pas de moi, hein ! » grommela Larry avant d'éclater de rire avec le procureur.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Larry se leva précipitamment.

« Eh, pas besoin de sauter en l'air comme ça, se moqua gentiment Klavier. Oui, j'arrive ! » cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

Il ouvrit la porte, et Maya entra en courant, des bagages plein les bras.

« Waaaah c'est trop bien chez vous, M'sieur Gavin ! »

« Monsieur Larry ? » demanda une petite voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Pearl n'avait quasiment pas changé de voix : elle était à peine plus grave. Son visage commençait à ressembler à celui de Dahlia et Iris. Larry se retint de le lui dire, et il essaya d'oublier ce qu'il voyait. Dahlia ne lui rappelait pas de très bons souvenirs. Pearl était coiffée comme Maya, et portait des vêtements de Kurain.

_Les Fey ne s'habilleront jamais comme tout le monde. Sauf Mia._

Même s'il voyait Mia de temps à autres lorsque Maya ou Pearl l'invoquaient, il était triste qu'elle soit morte. Phoenix avait toujours dit qu'elle avait beaucoup compté pour lui, et qu'elle l'avait sauvé lors d'un procès où il était accusé, et dans tous ses autres procès en tant qu'avocat. Nicko avait toujours une bonne dose de poisse, et Mia l'avait beaucoup aidé… même morte.

Mais Pearl était resplendissante, une Dahlia avec le sourire, plus belle (même si c'était difficile, il en convenait) et sans les idées de meurtre. Iris, en fait. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de penser aux jumelles.

« Monsieur Larry, ça fait très longtemps… Est-ce que c'est vraiment vous ? »

« Bien sûr, Pearly ! » dit Larry en la prenant dans ses bras, un réflexe d'autrefois qui revenait.

« Ah ! Monsieur Larry, vous m'écrasez ! » se plaignit-elle.

« Oups, c'est vrai, désolé. » s'excusa-t-il en la lâchant.

Il l'avait peut-être serrée trop fort dans son enthousiasme. Pearl posa ses valises et s'assit discrètement sur l'un des quatre canapés de la salle à manger, se faisant toute petite. Sauf qu'avec au moins 1m60 au compteur, elle était moins transparente qu'il y a sept ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien grandi ! Larry était fier d'elle, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir dans cette réussite. Klavier servit à tout le monde du chocolat chaud, et ils burent tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que Maya fasse un bond sur le canapé en s'écriant :

« Mais vous êtes le chanteur des _Never Without My Trial_ ! Avec Pearly, on vous écoute beaucoup, à Kurain. »

« Eh bien, ça me touche beaucoup qu'on m'écoute dans un temple ! s'amusa Klavier en riant. Je ne m'autorise pas à écrire des paroles choquantes, donc je pense pouvoir être écouté partout. »

« Oui, confirma Maya, et puis de toute façon je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi la Mystique. Je mets du death metal hardcore hurlant comme musique de fond des cérémonies quand je veux ! Mais j'évite de le faire, parce que ça pourrait rendre sourdes les autres médiums. »

« Je n'aime pas la musique trop violente, dit Klavier. Ça me fait plaisir de détendre les oreilles de mes fans. »

Maya acquiesça, puis bondit à nouveau sur le canapé.

« Ah, ben on va pouvoir vous demander, alors ! Pearly est sûre et certaine que vous êtes gay, elle dit que ça s'entend dans votre voix ! Moi je pense qu'elle dit n'importe quoi, parce qu'elle n'a jamais vu de gay de toute sa vie et qu'elle n'a rien pour comparer, mais est-ce que c'est vrai, alors ? »

« Elle n'a jamais rencontré de gay ? demanda Klavier en souriant. Eh bien, elle en a un devant elle. »

Il y eut un silence, et Pearl murmura :

« Monsieur Larry, vous êtes gay ? »

« Moi ? Ah mais non, pas moi ! s'exclama Larry. Tu as mal compris, il parlait de lui ! »

« C'est vrai, Monsieur Gavin ? s'étonna-t-elle avec de la fierté dans la voix. J'avais raison, Mystique Maya ! J'avais raison ! »

« Ouais, bon, grommela Maya en reprenant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Un point pour toi, Pearly. Mais sur la prochaine conjecture, c'est moi qui vais gagner ! »

« Oh non, Mystique Maya ! Ce serait trop triste ! C'est vous qui êtes son âme sœur ! »

Un peu perdu, Larry demanda :

« Euh, c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Eh bien, répondit Maya. Je pense que Nick et Edgeworth sont amoureux depuis toujours et qu'ils ne se le sont jamais avoué ! »

« Mais c'est nul ! s'exclama Pearl. C'est Mystique Maya qui devrait être l'âme sœur de Monsieur Nick ! »

« Mais moi je ne veux pas sortir avec Nick, Pearly. Je te dis qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

« Alors là, murmura Larry en ouvrant de grands yeux. J'avoue que je n'y ai jamais pensé de toute ma vie ! Et pourtant, j'étais avec eux il y a très longtemps. Et vous avez l'intention de vérifier ça comment ? En allant poser la question à Edgey ? Il va vous rembarrer méchamment. »

« Ben non, Larry, dit Maya en souriant. C'est toi qui vas y aller pour nous ! »

_Expliquez-moi un peu pourquoi je me mets toujours dans des situations pourries._


	4. O Golden Days of My Spring

Chapitre #4 - O golden days of my spring

Mission commando. Non, en fait, c'était pire. Mission… suicide.

Larry était en bas de l'immeuble de Miles. Il était vert de trouille. Et cet homme avait été son ami ? Oui, bien sûr, mais il avait carrément peur de lui. Enfin, pas peur pour lui, mais il était angoissé à l'idée de gâcher la situation qui se présentait assez bien jusqu'à maintenant. Si Miles lui mettait le vent du siècle, que dis-je, du millénaire, leur bonheur collectif serait sacrément ruiné. Il était la pièce maîtresse, la tour qui prend la dame aux échecs à un moment stratégique. Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'il rate son coup, le Larry Butz. Il resta en bas de l'immeuble quelques minutes supplémentaires, le temps de bien lisser sa chemise. La visite à Nicko, la visite à Maya, et maintenant Edgey. Il commençait à être fatigué, lui qui aimait bien glander…

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit un signe de la tête à Maya, Pearl et Klavier qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue, et entra. Quelques escaliers plus tard (_Et il se tape tout ça à pied tous les jours ? Ah non, il ne sort plus de chez lui, c'est vrai._), Larry frappa à la porte de Miles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension. Il entendit une voix grave et autoritaire répondre à sa demande.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Miles risquait de ne même pas lui ouvrir.

« C'est un ami. » répondit-il en penchant la tête, stressé.

Il y eut un long silence, mais la voix de l'autre côté de la porte répliqua :

« Je n'ai aucun ami. Passez votre chemin. »

Larry se gratta le menton, incapable de trouver une nouvelle chose intelligente à dire. Il murmura :

« Edgey, me laisse pas tout seul dehors. »

« On ne m'a pas donné ce surnom ridicule depuis… »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Larry retint son souffle devant l'apparition. Miles avait pas mal changé. Son costume magenta avait reçu quelques modifications, mais c'était surtout l'homme à l'intérieur des vêtements qui l'avait surpris. Les cheveux du procureur avaient un peu blanchi, et son visage était plus sévère que jamais. Il ne devait pas avoir souri depuis des années, et Larry n'avait pas envie de voir l'expression que pourraient prendre ses lèvres s'il essayait de sourire à nouveau. Il avait vraiment vieilli, plus que Phoenix. Son bonnet et son air éteint n'étaient pas grand-chose, en comparaison. Miles afficha une grimace et persifla :

« Larry Butz. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Au revoir. »

Et il referma la porte.

Larry se sentit particulièrement idiot. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits, il se mit à tambouriner à la porte, ce dont il était le spécialiste (« _Non, Jessica, tu peux pas me virer de chez toi comme çaaa !_ »), et se mit à crier comme un fou :

« Edgey ! Tu peux pas me laisser dehors comme un crétin ! Edgeeey ! On était tous amis avant, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Tout le monde veut te revoir, on pourrait être amis, comme avant ! Ces sept années étaient une blague, c'est fini tout ça, maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser tous ensemble ! Edgeeeey ! Edgey ? » murmura-t-il en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

Miles le fixait avec un regard terrible.

« Si tu continues, Larry, j'appelle la police. »

« Nicko va regagner son badge ! s'écria Larry, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il a presque terminé le concours, il va redevenir avocat, on peut tout reprendre où ça s'est terminé ! Edgey… »

« Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous. »

Et il referma à nouveau la porte.

« EDGEEEEEEEEEEY ! » hurla Larry comme un dérangé mental échappé d'un asile.

La porte s'ouvrit et Miles se mit à crier :

« LARRY ! Quitte immédiatement cet immeuble ou je porte plainte pour harcèlement ! »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! Ça fait sept ans que je pense à tout le monde, à tous mes amis, tu as harcelé mon cerveau ! Tu m'as manqué, Edgey ! »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu dois être ivre pour dire des choses pareilles. Je ne suis pas digne de confiance ni d'amitié. »

« T'as pas changé, Edgey, tu te sous-estimes toujours autant. » dit Larry en essayant de sourire.

« Et toi, tu m'agaces toujours autant, Larry. » répliqua Miles en grimaçant.

Larry soupira d'aise que Miles ne lui reclaque pas la porte au nez, et lui dit :

« Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui nous est arrivé depuis la dernière fois, Edgey. Laisse-moi entrer, allez. »

« J'étais en train de travailler. » répondit Miles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme d'hab, hein ? Allez, ce sera pas long. Je m'exprime mieux qu'avant. »

« Hm, je vois ça… Bon entre. Je vais faire du thé. »

Ça, c'était bien Miles. En réalité, il mourait d'envie de parler du passé avec lui, mais il n'osait pas le montrer et faisait croire que Larry était le fautif. Toujours le même.

Larry s'assit sur le (très grand) canapé du salon, et prit sa tasse de thé en remerciant Miles, bien qu'il en ait un peu marre de boire toute la journée. Mais il devait bien avouer que ce thé avait un goût merveilleux. Comment pouvait-on être un as des boissons chaudes et être aussi froid ? Miles s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil, et s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, Larry. » le prévint-il.

« Comme toujours, Edgey. Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que Nicko est presque redevenu avocat. »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai envie de le revoir. Il a présenté une preuve falsifiée, cela a valeur de mensonge. »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas du tout son objectif et qu'on lui a tendu un piège ! s'énerva Larry. Et ose me jurer dans les yeux que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'illégal pour gagner un procès ! »

Miles resta silencieux et murmura :

« Donc tu sais tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce tribunal. »

« Oui, c'est Klavier Gavin qui me l'a dit. Tu sais, le frère de Kristoph, celui qui a roulé Nicko dans la farine ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as laissé Nicko tout seul après ça ? T'as pas pensé que c'était déjà assez dur pour lui ? »

« Je n'ai jamais…, bafouilla le procureur en pâlissant. C'est de _sa_ faute… »

« On se fiche de qui c'est la faute, Edgey-poo. Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est vous retrouver et puis on n'en parle plus. »

« La vie n'est pas aussi simple, Larry ! » répliqua Miles en regardant ailleurs.

« Si, elle est aussi simple que la clé d'ut troisième. »

« Hein ? » souffla Miles, perdu.

« Euh ouais, ou alors c'est l'inverse… Enfin bref on s'en fiche ! Viens avec moi, je te dis, ça va le faire. Tout va redevenir comme avant. »

Miles fixa Larry en restant silencieux quelques secondes, puis soupira :

« Hm, pas aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas assez… »

« Mouais, bon, je comprends. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai galéré pour oser frapper à ta porte, avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! »

« Non. A part mes domestiques et le juge, personne ne m'adresse la parole. »

« Est-ce que ça t'a fait… plaisir que je vienne te voir ? » risqua Larry.

Miles ne répondit pas et but du thé pour ne pas avoir à parler.

_Ça, ça veut dire oui. _

« Merci, Edgey. » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Incorrigible. » maugréa-t-il dans son coin.

« J'y vais, Edgey, je reviendrai peut-être demain. »

« Je ne serai pas là après-demain. »

_Ça veut dire « Viens demain. »._

« Merci, Edgey ! » répéta-t-il.

Ignorant les grommellements de Miles, il sortit de l'appartement et alla retrouver Klavier, Pearl et Maya. Ce fut Maya qui courut vers lui la première.

« Alors alors alors ? » trépigna-t-elle.

« Il veut bien que je revienne demain ! Même si c'est pas encore gagné, c'est plutôt pas mal parti. »

« YIIIIIIIIIIIII-AAAAAAAAAH ! » s'écria Maya en entamant une danse country.

« Monsieur Larry, vous avez réussi ! » dit Pearl en serrant entre ses doigts le Magatama qu'elle portait autour du cou.

Klavier s'approcha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Regardez très discrètement : Miles Edgeworth est en train de nous observer par la fenêtre. Il a sûrement eu envie de nous voir, mais n'a pas osé descendre. »

Larry essaya de décaler ses yeux pour le voir, mais il était dos à la fenêtre, et fut obligé de se lever. Tout ce qu'il vit fut Miles en train de tirer les rideaux.

« Il avait peut-être envie de voir Phoenix Wright. » commenta Klavier en souriant.

« Evidemment ! s'incrusta Maya. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Ils sont amoureux. »

« Bah, c'est pas encore prouvé, Maya ! » répliqua Larry en éclatant de rire.

« Je pense qu'il faudra revenir demain, donc ! déclara Klavier. Il reste encore une étape, avant cette dernière. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Larry en baillant.

« On veut voir Nick ! » s'exclama Maya.

_Eh ben… Chuis pas couché. _

…

…

…

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez Phoenix. Apollo leur offrit un cocktail d'expressions faciales traumatisées, leur demandant sans cesse qui il avait pu offenser pour qu'on lui envoie une ménagerie pareille. Il fallait dire que Maya et Pearl sautillaient dans tous les sens d'impatience. Sûrement attiré par le bruit, Phoenix sortit de sa chambre, et un gros silence s'installa. Maya le rompit en explosant de rire.

« NICK ! SI TU TE VOYAIS AVEC TON BONNET ! » hurla-t-elle avant de se rouler par terre, hilare.

Pearl parut se retenir de rire, puis gloussa en disant :

« Monsieur Nick, le bonnet ne vous va pas du tout. »

« Ah ? Je vais le retirer, alors, dit-il en le posant sur la table. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… Vous êtes là, toutes les deux… »

Pearl courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, et Phoenix se mit à genoux pour l'enlacer.

« Ah, je n'aurais pas dû, tu as beaucoup grandi, en fait ! » dit-il en riant.

« Moi aussi, Nick ! cria Maya en sautillant. Moi aussi je veux un câlin, mais sans toucher tes cheveux, ils ont été souillés par cet affreux bonnet ! »

« Bon, vous allez arrêter avec mon bonnet ? Viens là aussi, Maya ! »

Ils se serrèrent tous les trois dans les bras, et Larry avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était une scène un peu trop émouvante pour lui. Il entendit un sanglot, et comprit que Phoenix s'était mis à pleurer. A dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu verser des larmes, c'était à l'école primaire, pendant leur « premier procès ». Leur amitié avait été scellée ce jour-là, et il ne manquait plus que Miles pour qu'elle ne refleurisse. En attendant, Pearl était catastrophée de voir Phoenix pleurer, et Maya essayait de le faire rire. Mais Phoenix était beaucoup trop ému pour parler, et il continuait d'inonder l'épaule de Pearl en serrant Maya dans ses bras.

Apollo était adossé contre le cadre de la porte, silencieux, et Klavier regardait aussi la scène sans dire un mot. Le procureur sourit à Larry lorsqu'il le regarda, et celui-ci lui rendit une grimace, car il n'arrivait pas à sourire lorsqu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Phoenix se mit à sangloter de plus belle :

« Désolé… désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit… »

« C'est pas grave, Nick, chuchota Maya. C'est fini, et on est tous là. Bientôt, ce sera Miles qui viendra, Larry lui a parlé, ça va aller… »

« Miles aussi ? » murmura Phoenix en se redressant un peu.

« Oui, Nick, c'est Larry qui lui a parlé, je te dis. Il a réussi à lui dire quelques mots, et il retournera le voir demain. »

Phoenix se leva, et s'approcha de Larry. Il le regarda quelques secondes, les cheveux ébouriffés, puis le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

_Eh eh, moi aussi j'ai mon câlin !_

Phoenix lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi renfermé ? »

« Oui… et oui. Il est toujours aussi froid, mais j'ai réussi à lui parler. Il a souffert, Nicko, je l'ai senti, et j'espère que demain vous pourrez vous voir. Il était presque traumatisé que je vienne lui parler, alors aujourd'hui c'était un peu tôt pour vous rencontrer. »

« Larry, tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est allé beaucoup plus vite grâce à toi. Je t'aime. »

« Ah, euh… »

« Enfin, façon de parler, hein. »

Il mit fin à son étreinte et le fixa de son regard plein de larmes.

« Merci, Larry, merci… »

« Eh, arrête Nicko, je vais pleurer aussi ! » répliqua-t-il en riant.

« Papaaa ? C'est qui tous ces gens ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Vérité qui venait d'entrer, et Pearl se mit à crier en pleurant une avalanche de phrases plus ou moins cohérentes.

« _Bwaaaaaaaaah Monsieur Nick a une fille et ça veut dire qu'il est marié ou qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et alors Mystique Maya elle est pas l'amour de sa vie alors mais comment c'est possible que ce soit pas Mystique Maya son âme sœur c'est pas possible ça peut pas être vrai normalement ça devait être Mystique Mayaaaaaa !_ »

« Pearly ! C'est ma fille ADOPTIVE ! » lui expliqua Phoenix, et elle se calma instantanément.

« Ah, alors c'est pas grave. » dit simplement Pearl en séchant ses larmes.

Phoenix présenta Vérité à Pearl et Maya, puis Vérité demanda :

« Okay, c'est bien, mais pourquoi le procureur vient tout le temps chez nous, Papa ? »

« Ça, répondit Klavier, c'est parce que Larry ne m'a pas dit de partir. »

« Hein ? bafouilla Larry. Mais je ne dis jamais aux autres de partir, ce sont eux qui me quittent, en général. Et puis je loge chez toi, Klavier, il faut que je sois poli ! »

_Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, surtout. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi._

…

…

…

Une heure plus tard, il fut convenu que Maya resterait chez Phoenix pour discuter, et que Pearl et Larry iraient dormir chez Klavier. La nuit tombait, et Pearl alla directement se coucher, plus habituée à pleurer comme quand elle avait huit ans. Klavier et Larry restèrent assis côte-à-côté sur l'un des canapés.

« Larry, tu as fait du bon travail, aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, mais c'est toi qui m'as donné le courage de faire tout ça, sans toi on n'en serait pas là. »

« Bah, ne dis pas ça. Personnellement, je pense que j'aurais pris une gifle de Miles Edgeworth. Mais toi, tu as ce mélange de tête-à-claques et de gentillesse qui empêche de te vouloir du mal. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Larry Butz. » dit-il en tripotant sa mèche blonde.

Larry lui offrit un sourire gêné, puis lui posa une question qui le rongeait depuis le début de la journée.

« Je voulais savoir… Ne crois pas que je te considère comme une bête de foire ou quelque chose comme ça, hein, mais je me demandais juste… Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de sortir avec un homme ? »

« Comment ça ? dit Klavier en haussant les sourcils. Comment ça fonctionne physiquement, tu veux dire ? Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Euh, non, en fait je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, ma question. J'avais envie de savoir si c'était si différent de sortir avec une fille. »

« Etant donné que je suis déjà sorti avec des filles mais que j'ai détesté ça parce que ce n'était pas ce que j'étais réellement, je ne pourrais pas comparer objectivement. Mais sortir avec un garçon, ça a la saveur de la transgression, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

_Oui, je vois un peu. Mais ça ne m'éclaire pas tellement…_

« Et euh, comme tu dis… physiquement ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ça fait… mal ? »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Larry ? demanda Klavier, amusé. Tu prépares ta reconversion ? »

« Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. J'ai fait tous les efforts du monde pour plaire à mes copines, je me suis ruiné, j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie dans un pays étranger en quittant tous mes amis… Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent avec les hommes ? On est tous des êtres humains, et les filles ne sont pas plus méchantes que nous, alors… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je devrais peut-être rester célibataire, ça vaudrait mieux. »

« Oh non, Larry, dit Klavier en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il ne faut jamais dire ça. Tu m'excuseras pour ma tête, j'ai une migraine qui commence. »

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de Larry qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un prétexte pour se tenir contre lui. Son cerveau était particulièrement court-circuité, et il se retrouvait avec autant de QI qu'il y a sept ans. Il n'arrivait pas à remuer d'un demi-millimètre, et toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers la tête de Klavier appuyée contre son épaule. Il avait ressenti ça quelques fois, lorsque l'une de ses plus proches copines se serrait contre lui comme il le faisait. Larry n'était pas certain d'être attiré par les hommes, mais en tout cas il était attiré par celui-là… Est-ce qu'il assumait ce qu'il venait de penser ?

_Je crois que oui… Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de m'imaginer ? Il est juste en train de reposer sa tête, et il n'y avait pas de coussin à proximité, c'est tout… Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça, je suis hétéro…_

Mais le simple fait de poser ses yeux sur les paupières fermés de Klavier lui arrachait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il regardait les lèvres du procureur, et encore pire lorsqu'il commençait à se faire des films. Il commença à prier pour que Pearl arrive à l'improviste et fasse s'éloigner Klavier. Il allait faire un malheur si cette situation ne cessait pas…

La respiration de Klavier devint plus lente et profonde, et Larry comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Mais Larry n'osait pas en faire autant.

_Il dort… Est-ce que je devrais en profiter ? Enfin, profiter de quoi ? Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Est-ce que je suis… tombé amoureux de lui ? En deux jours ? Enfin, mes ex c'était pareil, mais ça n'a pas marché, la preuve. Non, je ne veux pas le décevoir, je dois oublier tout ça. _

Klavier bougea son bras et posa sa main sur la cuisse droite de Larry.

_Gaaaah nooon, je peux pas résister à ça ! Il faut que je le réveille ! _

Larry remua un peu l'épaule, et Klavier ouvrit les yeux.

« Hmm ? dit-il en baillant. Ah, je me suis endormi. J'étais en train de rêver de toi, tiens. »

« Euh, ah bon ? »

_Moi aussi, sauf que c'était totalement conscient !_

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Non, pas trop. Un quart d'heure maximum. »

_Mais c'est comme si ç'avait duré un siècle._

« Larry, commença Klavier. … Non rien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi. Tu m'as dormi dessus, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« Ah ah, pouffa Klavier en souriant. En fait, ce que je voulais te dire… Enfin, j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre… »

_Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?_

« Tu sais, ça ne m'arrive jamais de me précipiter dans ce que je fais, mais là j'ai l'impression de ne pas me tromper. J'ai fait semblant de dormir pour vérifier quelque chose, et… en fait… »

_C'est bien un avocat, ça, toujours en train de bluffer !_

« Et j'ai eu l'impression que ça te faisait quelque chose, que je sois contre toi. Alors j'ai une question : est-ce que c'était du plaisir ou du dégoût ? »

« … Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. » dit Larry, répétant les mots de Phoenix un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne t'oblige pas à me répondre, tu sais. Mais je voulais que tu saches que tu es le premier hétéro sur lequel je craque. »

Larry eut très froid, d'un seul coup, comme si ses entrailles avaient gelé en quelques secondes. Il se mit à trembler et se sentit rougir, incapable de regarder Klavier dans les yeux. Et dans son esprit, c'était la tempête.

_Arrête un peu de faire ta vierge effarouchée ! C'est pas ça que tu voulais il y a cinq secondes ? _

Klavier rougissait très légèrement, il en avait vu d'autres, mais donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement sincère. Larry ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il était beaucoup trop gêné et avait peur de dire quelque chose de malheureux qu'il regretterait trois secondes après.

_Fais comme autrefois. Arrête de réfléchir._

Il se laissa porter par la situation, et dit quelque chose qui venait droit du cœur :

« Tu peux me faire un bisou ? »

Du grand art. A renouveler dès que possible, comme technique. _Non mais FRANCHEMENT !_

Klavier eut l'air médusé, puis un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« C'est vrai ? Je peux ? Tu es d'accord ? »

« Ben euh… oui ! » répondit Larry en rougissant comme un homard cuit, bien qu'il n'en ait jamais mangé en raison du prix de la bestiole, mais là n'était pas la question.

Larry ne savait pas s'il était vraiment d'accord ou pas, si c'était bien ou mal, mais il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire qui pourrait envenimer la situation. Finalement… oui, il était d'accord, il en mourait d'envie. Et si c'était bien ou mal, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement, parce que Klavier s'approchait de lui doucement, fermant les yeux au fur et à mesure, et qu'il sentait que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu depuis deux jours sans oser se l'avouer.

_Deux jours ! Deux ! Et tu peux affirmer que tu es amoureux de lui en deux jours ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en pense, lui ? On est en train de faire une belle bourde, je crois._

Larry sentit le souffle chaud de Klavier contre ses lèvres.

_Mais je crois aussi que ça me plaît, ce genre de bourdes._

Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Klavier, Larry eut l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait lieu dans son estomac. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre depuis tant d'années ! Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, au final, peut-être qu'il n'était pas gay… Il lui fallait juste Klavier. Point. Aucun autre homme ne l'intéressait, de toute façon. Il serait sa seule exception.

_Pour toujours ? J'espère…_

Klavier se pressa contre lui et Larry arrêta de penser. Le procureur passa sa main sur sa joue puis mit fin au baiser. Larry n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, persuadé qu'il allait devenir fou en voyant le beau visage de Klavier aussi près du sien, et il murmura, la voix tremblante :

« Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. »

« Larry, je ne mens jamais, et si tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que j'avais définitivement craqué sur toi, c'est que c'est vrai. Si tu ne me laisses jamais tomber, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on se sépare. Est-ce que tu veux vivre cette chanson avec moi ? »

Rassuré, Larry rougit et répondit :

« Oui, du moment qu'elle ne finit jamais. »

« C'est une chanson avec un milliard de refrains, elle continuera après notre mort. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, Larry, c'est trop triste. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

_Non, je veux que tu m'embrasses encore. Et puis surtout que tu ne mentes pas, parce que j'ai peur de tomber de haut…_

« Mais je ne mens pas, Larry, je te le jure ! s'exclama Klavier en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. J'étais célibataire depuis deux ans, tu n'es pas un jouet de remplacement, ce sont de vrais sentiments ! »

« J'ai pensé à voix haute ? » s'étonna Larry en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, c'est quelque chose que tu fais souvent, s'amusa le procureur. Mais tes pensées ne sont jamais méchantes, c'est encore quelque chose qui me plaît chez toi. »

« Je croyais que pour aimer quelqu'un pour de vrai, il ne fallait avoir aucun argument. Enfin, j'ai entendu dire que c'était comme ça, parce que mes copines étaient toutes jolies, ça devait compter comme argument. »

« Larry, quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je ne te connaissais pas du tout, mais je sentais que tu me faisais quelque chose. C'est après que j'ai découvert toutes tes qualités ! »

« J'ai des qualités, moi ? demanda Larry en baissant les yeux. Je suis beaucoup trop gentil et ça ne m'attire que des problèmes, alors en quoi est-ce une qualité ? »

Klavier l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

« Eh bien, tu es gentil, c'est vrai, mais aussi courageux… »

« Moi, courageux ? »

« Drôle… »

« Moi, drôle ? »

« Tu as beaucoup de volonté… »

« Moi, de la vol… »

« Mais par contre tu n'as aucune estime de toi, si tu veux savoir ! le coupa Klavier. Mais ça va venir, Larry, je te montrerai toutes tes qualités. Regarde, tu es allé parler à Miles Edgeworth alors que tu étais persuadé de te faire renvoyer en cinq secondes. »

« Ça s'appelle du suicide, pas du courage ! » répliqua Larry en croisant les bras.

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais moi j'ai trouvé ça impressionnant. J'étais fier de te connaître, et je le suis encore plus d'être si proche de toi. »

_Et moi qui pensais que ce gars pouvait être prétentieux… Il ne l'est pas du tout, c'est juste une image qu'il faut qu'il se donne pour son groupe. _

Larry observa Klavier, puis demanda :

« C'est bon, là, j'ai réussi à ne pas penser tout haut ? »

« Je n'ai rien entendu, donc tu as réussi, oui. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Oh, à rien, pas important. »

« Allez, quoi. C'était… sale ? » susurra-t-il en plissant les paupières.

« Pas du tout ! J'étais en train de me dire que tu me fais tous ces compliments, alors que c'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait en faire. »

« Ah, soupira Klavier. On me fait des compliments sur ma musique et mon style vestimentaire, mais les gens ne me connaissent pas, ils ne parlent pas de ma personnalité. En fait, il n'y a que mon groupe qui me connaît un peu, et peut-être toi, aussi. »

« En deux jours ? Non, pas encore, mais ça viendra. »

Larry se mit à bailler.

« Ben alors, on s'endort déjà ? dit Klavier en riant. La semaine prochaine tu viendras à mon concert, alors ne te fatigue pas et reste en forme ! »

« Demain, c'est Edgey, déjà. Je veux dormir. » bougonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Klavier.

_Chacun son tour._

« Larry, tu te sens bien ? »

« De quoi ? Tu trouves ça bizarre que je dorme sur toi ? » demanda Larry en se redressant précipitamment.

« Non non, pas ça, le rassura Klavier. Je voulais juste savoir : tu es hétéro depuis 32 ans, et là tu embrasses un homme. Ça ne te fait pas un peu… bizarre ? Au fait, désolé de t'avoir embrassé sans te demander ton avis, je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu aurais pu très mal le prendre. »

« Pas grave, c'était cool. Mais en fait je ne sais pas si ce que ça me fait d'embrasser un homme, je m'en fiche que tu sois un homme, même. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ça, donc ça ne me gêne pas, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai bien aimé que ce soit toi. Après, devenir vraiment gay et ne sortir qu'avec des hommes, ça je ne sais pas si ça me brancherait, mais sortir juste avec toi, oui. C'est sélectif, tu vois ? Et ne me fais pas autant parler la nuit, je risquerais de sortir des anecdotes sur ma grand-tante sans le faire exprès. »

Klavier rit et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue.

« Bon, alors, si ça ne te gêne pas, tant mieux. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avec un hétéro, et peut-être qu'un autre que toi m'aurait égorgé sur-le-champ. »

« Sûrement pas moi. En fait, mes histoires avec les filles commençaient toujours bien comme ça, mais c'était après que ça se gâtait… Même si je devrais être un peu aigri et m'en aller, j'ai décidé d'être bête et rêveur comme avant, et de tenter le coup. J'ai envie d'essayer de vivre avec toi, Klavier. »

« Eh bien, moi c'est un peu l'inverse, mes histoires n'ont pas commencé aussi bien, et je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre ça, surtout avec toi. Tu es tellement… Eh Larry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Voyant qu'il s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres, Klavier secoua la tête en riant doucement et s'endormit à son tour.


	5. Love is Forever

Chapitre #5 – Love is Forever

Larry se réveilla en se demandant où se trouvait sa main droite. La gauche était posée sur son ventre, pas de problème, mais l'autre… ?

« Au cas où tu te poserais la question, lui souffla Klavier à l'oreille, en effet, ta main est dans mon pantalon. »

« Heiiiin ? » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant à toute vitesse.

Il tourna les yeux vers le pantalon de Klavier, et constata que ses doigts étaient glissés dedans. Il devint cramoisi et la sortit des vêtements du procureur, des fourmis plein le bras. C'était pour ça qu'il n'arrivait plus à la sentir, elle était complètement engourdie…

« Désolé, c'était pas prévu. » s'excusa-t-il en secouant sa main.

« Ce n'est pas allé plus loin, de toute façon. Et ça ne m'aurait pas gêné… » lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_Oh mon Dieu, _pensa-t-il en frissonnant. _C'est vrai que j'ai embrassé un homme hier soir… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment fait ça ?_

Klavier le fixa et dut lire le doute dans ses yeux, car il lui demanda :

« Tu regrettes, hein ? C'est ça ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, mais plutôt… je me surprends moi-même d'avoir fait une chose pareille, je dirais ! »

« Donc ça ne te gêne vraiment pas, c'est bon ? Ce n'était pas la fatigue ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Mais peut-être qu'il me faudra du temps pour le dire aux autres. »

Klavier rit doucement et lui dit :

« Je ne pense pas que ça les gênera. Tu sais, je soutiens la thèse de Maya. »

« Tu crois que Nicko et Edgey sont amoureux ? » s'étonna Larry.

« Oui. Mais je ne les connais pas bien… Je te dirai ce que j'en pense après leur première rencontre. A ce moment-là, on pourra savoir s'il se passe quelque chose de plus que… la rancœur, la nostalgie. »

« Ils ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras, c'est clair. » soupira Larry en baissant les yeux.

Klavier hocha la tête, puis demanda :

« Au fait, vous vous êtes connus à l'école ? »

« Ouais, à l'école primaire, après une sombre histoire de vol d'argent du goûter… Edgey dans le rôle du procureur, Nicko dans le rôle de l'accusé en train de se vider de ses larmes, et moi en train de glander. »

« Et qui avait volé l'argent ? »

« Ben, c'était moi. »

Klavier secoua la tête en souriant et soupira :

« Vraiment incorrigible. »

« Eh, je voulais m'acheter des bonbons ! » se récria Larry.

« Et ils étaient bons, au moins ? Parce que sinon, c'est carrément honteux. »

« Ah, mais évidemment ! Enfin… je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Klavier pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura :

« Est-ce que dans trente ans, quand on te demandera comment étaient les baisers de Klavier, est-ce que tu diras aussi que tu as oublié ? »

« Je n'aurai rien oublié, parce que tu m'auras embrassé tous les jours de ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'on me pose la question, bébé. »

_Ouh là ! Le retour de Larry Butz et de sa tchatche légendaire ! Ça c'est l'amûûûr, baby ! _

« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on m'appelle bébé, commenta Klavier en haussant les sourcils. Mais bien répondu, Larry. Désolé de t'avoir envoyé une pique pareille, c'est un réflexe de procureur. »

« C'est mieux que d'être mou et sans personnalité ! » répondit Larry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Aaaah, ne me sers pas ta tête d'idiot, hein ! » s'exclama Klavier en éclatant de rire.

Il le poussa dans le canapé et lui tomba dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le procureur était quand même plus lourd qu'une fille, bien qu'il soit tout mince, et Larry étouffait un peu en-dessous. Klavier se mit à lui chatouiller le cou avec sa langue, et Larry éclata de rire en bafouillant :

« Eh – hé hé – attends, y a Pearl qui va nous voir ! »

« Elle est déjà partie, elle a bien ri en te voyant, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec un ami. »

« Euh… Pearl a des amis ? »

Klavier se redressa sur ses deux mains, penché sur Larry, un air d'incompréhension collé sur le visage.

« Larry, tu deviens tout pâle… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…. ? »

« Pearl reste dans son village toute la journée, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle irait à un rendez-vous avec un ami en ville ? Si elle a des amis, ils sont à Kurain, pas ici. »

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et Larry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Klavier… où est Pearly ? » murmura-t-il en tremblant.

…

…

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Larry et Klavier étaient chez Phoenix. Maya rentra dans le procureur assez violemment, et s'écria :

« Nick a son badge ! On le lui a donné ce matin, il le porte à sa nouvelle veste bleue et il se la pète à mort ! »

« Maya, c'est super, commença Larry, mais… »

« Maintenant il faut aller voir Edgeworth ! Et euh… ah. » murmura-t-elle en fixant le cou de Larry.

Larry se toucha le cou et haussa les sourcils. Maya fit demi-tour pour retourner voir Phoenix, et Apollo vint voir les deux arrivants.

« Eh, vous passez votre temps à entrer sans frapp… euh… » bafouilla-t-il en regardant à son tour le cou de Larry.

Il repartit, visiblement très gêné, tout rouge, et Larry demanda à Klavier :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder ? »

« Tu as un magnifique suçon dans le cou. Désolé. C'est ma faute. »

« Oooh non ! » gémit-il en se frottant le cou frénétiquement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au frottage de cou. Pearl avait disparu de façon un peu trop louche, et il fallait que Maya le sache ! Il marcha vers la chambre de Phoenix, et y entra sans même frapper. Il oublia de parler en voyant l'allure de son ami. Phoenix s'était rasé, coiffé comme avant, et avait récupéré son ancienne veste bleue. C'était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Même son regard était à nouveau joyeux, sûrement un effet de la possession de son badge. Epinglé à sa veste comme autrefois, il lui donnait un air beaucoup moins « vagabond », d'un seul coup.

« On a retrouvé Nickooo ! » s'écria Larry en le prenant dans ses bras, incapable de se retenir.

« Ah ah, Larry, c'était censé être une surprise ! » dit Phoenix avant d'éclater de rire.

« Allez hop, c'est parti là ! On t'a confié une affaire ? On va aller enquêter et tout ça ? Les interrogatoires ? Les contre-interrogatoires ? Yahouuuu ! »

Larry était authentiquement fou de joie.

« Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune affaire sur les bras, répondit Phoenix, mais ça ne va pas tarder ! J'ai déjà changé la plaque à l'entrée : Cabinet Wright & Justice, Avocats de la Défense ! »

« C'est super classe, Nicko ! Mais au fait, Maya, il fallait que je te demande quelque chose. Est-ce que Pearl a des amis en ville ? »

« Evidemment que non, on passe notre temps à Kurain. »

« Elle est partie de chez Klavier en disant qu'elle allait chez un ami. »

Maya resta silencieuse, bouche bée.

« Elle… elle a disparu ! » cria-t-elle en courant vers la porte d'entrée.

_BAM !_

« Aoooouille ! » grogna Maya.

Elle venait de se cogner contre Gumshoe, qui se tenait derrière la porte.

« Mademoiselle Maya Fey ! s'exclama Gumshoe en souriant. Vous êtes bien jolie, dites-moi ! »

« Hein ? Ah euh merci. Vous m'avez super manqué aussi, Gumshoe ! Mais on a un problème, Pearl a disparu ! Il faut lancer un avis de recherche ! »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, mademoiselle, murmura Gumshoe en baissant les yeux. Je suis venu vous dire que la petite Pearl est au poste, elle est accusée de meurtre. »

…

…

…

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous au centre de détention. Pearl ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

« Monsieur Niiiiick j'ai rien fait c'était même pas moiiiiii ! »

« Je sais, Pearl, répondit Phoenix, tu n'as tué personne, et je le prouverai ! »

« Vous allez me protéger ? Vous avez eu votre badge ? »

« Oui Pearl, et je vais m'occuper de ta défense. Je pars enquêter tout de suite, il faut juste que tu demandes à écrire une lettre qui m'engage à être ton avocat. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

« Oui Monsieur Nick, je le demanderai à l'officier juste après. »

« Bon, Pearly, explique-nous ! » la supplia Maya.

Pearl se remit à pleurer et bafouilla :

« J'étais… c'était il y a deux semaines, un écrivain m'a envoyé une lettre pour me demander une interview, parce qu'il voulait écrire un livre sur le channeling… Alors je suis allée le voir, c'était ce matin, et on a discuté… Et puis je suis partie, je suis restée dans le hall de son hôtel parce que j'avais trouvé un magazine sur les animaux et que je voulais le lire, et après… Après, la police est entrée, et en redescendant un officier m'a dit : « Est-ce que tu es Pearl Fey ? ». J'ai dit oui, et… ils m'ont emmenée en me disant que j'avais tué l'écrivain alors que c'était même pas moiiiiiii ! » termina-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Maya s'approcha de la vitre et lui dit :

« T'inquiète, Pearly, si tu es innocente, on trouvera des preuves que ce n'était pas toi ! Le vrai coupable sera arrêté, on te le promet ! »

« Mystique Maya… J'aurais dû y aller avec toi… » sanglota Pearl en se frottant les yeux.

« On aurait été arrêtée toutes les deux, Pearly ! répliqua Maya. Et là je suis en liberté et je vais pouvoir aider Nick ! Il est peut-être un peu froid, il va falloir le réveiller pour l'enquête ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

…

…

…

A l'extérieur du poste, Phoenix prit la parole.

« Bon, il faut aller sur les lieux du crime, même si je crois que l'accusation est prioritaire, comme toujours. A vrai dire, avant, Gumshoe nous laissait la place, mais il a tellement perdu de salaire en faisant ça que je n'ose pas le faire recommencer. En plus, il est resté au poste. Allons-y ! »

_Mouais, on ira voir Edgey plus tard, j'imagine. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi en ne me voyant pas venir ?_

« Et au fait, Larry… C'est quoi, ce suçon ? »

Larry rougit énormément, et porta une main à son cou par réflexe.

« Ben, euh… »

« Une nouvelle copine ? demanda Phoenix. Déjà ? »

« Euh… »

Il n'osa pas jeter un œil à Klavier, persuadé que son regard serait noir comme une nuit sans lune.

_Non mais… Allez, quoi, assume un peu._

« C'est pas une fille ! » annonça-t-il avec le plus grand sourire possible.

Phoenix le regarda longuement en silence puis déclara :

« Je sentais bien que les filles, ce n'était pas tellement ton truc. Beaucoup de galère pour pas grand-chose, Larry : tu aimes les hommes, mon vieux ! »

« Ah euh… oui, voilà. »

« Larry est gay ? s'exclama Maya. Bah c'est très bien, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Klavier Gavin ! »

« Klavier, tu es gay ? » lui demanda Phoenix en haussant les sourcils.

« Il faut croire que oui, répondit Klavier. Mais évitez d'ébruiter ça, mes fans ne le savent pas. »

« Evidemment, on ne dira rien, l'assura Phoenix. Mais j'ai bien envie de savoir avec qui tu sors, Larry. Tu nous le présenteras ? »

Larry jeta un regard en coin à Klavier, voulant savoir s'il avait le droit de dire la vérité, mais le procureur fut plus rapide.

« Il sort avec moi, nous sommes ensemble. » dit-il en prenant Larry par la taille.

« Klavier Gavin, le pro du suçon ? s'amusa Phoenix. En tout cas, Larry a l'air tellement gêné qu'on dirait que c'est une blague. Vous êtes sûrs d'être ensemble ? »

« Ah ah, pouffa Klavier en lâchant Larry. Il est un peu coincé sur ce sujet, mais il fait des progrès ! »

« Eeeeh arrête de parler de moi comme ça ! râla Larry en croisant les bras. On dirait que tu parles d'un enfant ! »

Et il lui tira la langue.

« J'aime quand il parle de maturité… » commenta Apollo, qu'on n'avait pas entendu jusqu'à cet instant.

« Ah, il est vivant, lui ? se moqua Larry. Tu veux voir mon suçon de plus près ? »

« Aaaaaah ! brailla Apollo en se cachant presque derrière Phoenix. Noooon je veux pas voir, je veux pas voiiiir ! »

…

…

…

L'immeuble était entouré de policiers. Phoenix montra son badge d'avocat tout neuf, et les policiers ne laissèrent passer que lui et Klavier, qui avait lui aussi un badge. Apollo en avait également un, mais ne voulait pas entrer, disant que cette affaire ne le concernait pas directement. Phoenix expliqua que Larry et Maya étaient leurs assistants, et le policier fronça les sourcils avant de les laisser passer.

« Apollo, dit Phoenix, reste bien devant la porte, nous allons bientôt revenir. »

« Pas de problème… »

_Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il a peur des cadavres, en fait._

Vérité était à l'école, et ils devraient quitter les lieux avant la sonnerie de la fin d'après-midi pour aller la chercher.

_De toute façon, on ne va pas rester onze heures devant un cadavre… Si Pearl est innocente, ça se verra tout de suite._

Ils entrèrent, et montèrent plusieurs étages avant d'arriver devant une chambre presque bloquée.

« Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense. » annonça Phoenix en montrant son badge.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon de l'appartement, et Phoenix donna ses instructions à tout le monde :

« Maya, tu restes avec moi pour ton sens de l'observation. Klavier Gavin, vous pouvez rester avec Larry, ou mener votre propre enquête. Larry, tu me trouves le témoin et tu le fais tourner en bourrique comme tu sais le faire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, et Larry se dirigea vers une pièce presque vide de policiers, à l'opposé de la scène du crime. Ne jamais chercher une perle sous un amas de mouches. Lorsqu'il entra dans ce qui semblait être une salle de billard (_Encore un hôtel pour riches !_), Larry aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce un manteau totalement reconnaissable. Il était en train d'examiner un plan de l'appartement.

« Eh, Edgey ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers lui. Pourquoi t'as pris cette affaire ? C'est Pearl l'accusée ! »

« Ecoute-moi bien, Larry, murmura-t-il en le traînant à l'autre bout de la pièce et en lançant un regard terrible à Klavier pour qu'il ne s'approche pas. J'ai pris cette affaire _parce que_ l'accusée est Pearl Fey. »

« T'es un sadique ! »

« Mais non, enfin, tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai pris cette affaire parce qu'un autre que moi l'aurais sincèrement accusée. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gagner, Larry. »

Larry le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit en murmurant :

« Wah, Edgey, c'est trop cool ce que tu fais. »

« Ne le dis à personne, ça s'appelle de la corruption par intérêt. »

« Evidemment, j'ai pas envie de tout faire capoter. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu vas forcément perdre, parce que Nicko est sur le coup ! »

« Hein… que… comment ? Wright est le… »

« L'avocat de la défense, oui ! On va vraiment faire relâcher Pearly, ça va le faire ! Je dois trouver le témoin pour l'interroger. Est-ce qu'il y en a un, au moins ? »

« Un euh… un témoin ? »

Miles avait l'air de penser totalement à autre chose. Il était dans un autre monde. Larry regarda Klavier, qui lui mima les lettres du mot GAY.

_Edgey est vraiment amoureux de Nicko ? Est-ce qu'il est en train de penser à lui ? Est-ce qu'il a envie de courir dans la salle d'à-côté pour le voir ?_

« Bon, Edgey, déclara Larry. Si tu veux voir Nicko, il est là-bas. Il s'est fait tout beau pour t… enfin pour l'enquête, quoi. »

« Ah… » dit simplement Miles, visiblement troublé.

_Si je reste là, il ne fera rien du tout. Edgey est trop fier pour ça._

« Bon, je vais voir le témoin, même s'il n'y en a pas ! A plus, je reviens plus tard ! »

Larry et Klavier allèrent directement dans la pièce adjacente, laissant Miles seul. Lorsqu'ils furent certains de ne pas être entendus, Klavier lui demanda ce que Miles lui avait dit.

« Désolé, Klavier, mais c'est vraiment trop brûlant, trop confidentiel. »

« Hm. »

Le procureur le toisa quelques secondes, puis murmura :

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du chantage. Si tu dis que c'est trop gros pour être révélé, on verra ça plus tard. »

« Merci de ne pas réagir comme une fille enragée. » soupira Larry en lui souriant.

Klavier lui rendit son sourire et chuchota :

« Mais j'aurais bien aimé te torturer un peu, tu sais. »

« Je préviens la police, si tu fais ça. »

« Oh mais il y a différents types de torture… » souffla-t-il tout près de son cou.

« Ah… Klavier, on est au milieu d'une scène de crime… »

« Je m'en fiche, Larry. Tu es ma proie pour la journée. » susurra-t-il en l'embrassant au creux du cou.

« On va nous voir, Klavier ! » gémit-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Sentant les doigts de Klavier contre ses hanches, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

« Euh… excusez-moi de euh… »

Larry écarquilla les yeux et Klavier se serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Ah ah, euh…, bafouilla Larry. Edgey ! Ah ah, c'est marrant que tu sois, euh, là! »

« C'était pour poser une question…, dit Miles d'un ton hésitant, les yeux fixés sur le couple enlacé, visiblement très gêné de voir ça. Où est Wright ? »

« Il est a-a-llé inspecter la-la scène du crime et-et il est resté là-là-bas ! » bégaya Larry en tremblant.

« Euh… merci, répondit Miles en se tournant pour faire demi-tour. Je vais, euh… vous laisser. »

« Attends, Edgeworth, regarde un truc. » l'interrompit Klavier.

Miles se tourna, grimaçant de voir une telle scène devant lui.

« Regarde bien, n'oublie pas cette technique. C'est imparable. »

Klavier se pencha et mordilla le bas de la mâchoire de Larry, descendant progressivement jusqu'au col de sa chemise. Il remonta ensuite doucement, embrassant des parcelles de peau du cou bien précises, et Larry pensa immédiatement que Klavier était vraiment un pro. Il connaissait l'emplacement exact des points sensibles, et Larry était complètement à côté de la plaque à l'instant présent. Il s'entendit gémir sans savoir d'où cela venait, et haleter comme s'il était tout seul. Même en face de Miles, observé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se pâmer comme un idiot. Lorsque Klavier s'arrêta sur ses lèvres en y laissant un long baiser, Larry avait le souffle court, et était rouge comme une pivoine.

« Tu vois, Edgeworth, c'est imbattable. N'oublie pas de mettre cette technique en œuvre. »

« Je ne me sens pas concerné ! répliqua Miles en essayant de cacher qu'il s'était mis à transpirer. Mais enfin, toutes mes félicitations, Larry. Tu ne te retrouveras pas tout seul, pour une fois. »

Et il partit.

_Il m'a félicité… ?_

Mais quelque chose de plus grave le taraudait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? se plaignit-il. J'étais gêné, surtout devant Edgey ! »

« C'était pour pouvoir vérifier quelque chose plus tard, excuse-moi. En fait, cette technique est censée laisser une marque visible de trois-quarts sur le menton. »

« Tu m'as encore laissé une marque sur la figure ! »

« Non, moi j'ai fait semblant, mais lui le fera vraiment, parce que de l'extérieur on peut croire que je te mordillais pour de vrai… Si un jour on voit Phoenix Wright avec une telle marque… »

« Aaaah ! dit Larry qui venait de comprendre. C'est de l'espionnage, en fait ! »

« Tout-à-fait. Et je suis persuadé que Wright et Edgeworth s'aiment. Comme des fous. »

« Moi aussi, après réflexion. Je me souviens de la grosse déprime de Nicko après que Miles ait laissé un mot qui disait qu'il avait choisi la mort. Mais c'était une métaphore, il nous a bien fichu la trouille. »

« Hm hm, eeeh, vous ! »

Un homme à l'allure totalement négligée les fixait méchamment.

« Kess' vous foutez là ? C'est l'enquête ici, pas les feux de l'amour ! »

« Vous êtes qui, pour parler comme ça à un procureur ? » s'énerva Larry.

« Chuis le témoin ! C'est mon rôle de vous virer de là, j'fais c'que j'veux ! »

« Ben c'est la meilleure ! » cria Larry.

« Du calme, Larry, du calme, murmura Klavier. Vous êtes le témoin, juste là pour être interrogé. Alors, dites-nous tout ce que vous avez vu. Témoin oculaire, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, tout-à-fait. » dit l'homme, soudain plus sympathique.

_Klavier est vraiment un procureur. Il sait y faire avec les témoins récalcitrants ! Mais s'il est témoin oculaire, ça veut dire qu'il a vu le crime… Donc ce mec ment comme un arracheur de dents, il faut qu'on le coince !_

« En fait, j'ai loué une chambre dans cet hôtel hier soir. J'étais tranquillement chez moi, deux étages en-dessous, et j'ai entendu un bruit bizarre. Alors je suis monté discrètement et j'ai vu l'accusée en train d'enfoncer l'arme du crime dans le cou de la victime ! »

« Quelle est l'arme du crime ? » demanda calmement Klavier, tandis que Larry devenait tout blanc.

« Le machin rond, là, le truc… Matara… enfin un truc dans le genre. »

« Ah ouais, dit Larry, le Magatama, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais, voilà ! s'exclama le témoin. Bref, elle l'a bien enfoncé dans le cou de l'écrivain, et elle est descendue, le Magamachin à la main, du sang plein les mains, et elle a dû rester dans le hall pendant que j'appelais la police. »

« Heure du crime ? » demanda Klavier.

« 8h pile ! » répondit le témoin en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

« Merci beaucoup, nous reviendrons vous voir. Larry, on va à la scène du crime. »

Le témoin les regarda partir, et lorsqu'il fut hors de leur vue Larry murmura :

« Il raconte n'importe quoi, puisque Pearly n'a tué personne ! »

« Oui, mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien prouver. A moins que… Attends, j'ai déjà une idée. Ça peut servir pour plus tard. Eh ! héla-t-il un policier. Allez chercher tous les magazines sur les animaux du hall de l'immeuble, et conservez-les comme pièces à conviction. Ensuite, remettez-les à Phoenix Wright, l'avocat de la défense. »

« Euh… très bien, monsieur. » bafouilla le policier en quittant la pièce.

« Si tu le dis. » murmura Larry.

« Je t'assure que ça va servir. Bon, allons voir Wright. »

Ils marchèrent vers la scène du crime, et virent que Miles était adossé contre la porte. Apparemment, il n'était toujours pas entré. Lorsqu'il vit Larry, il détourna les yeux.

_Je crois que Klavier l'a traumatisé._

« Eh, Edgey ! dit-il du ton le plus jovial possible. Tu veux qu'on fasse venir Nicko ? Si tu n'oses pas entrer, on peut t'aider. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème pour entrer, je ne suis pas du tout gêné ! répliqua Miles en soupirant. Mais ce serait peut-être mieux de ne pas déranger Wright pendant qu'il travaille. »

« Tu le connais, il doit être en train de s'arracher les cheveux en se demandant comment sa cliente peut être dans une si mauvaise passe. Ça lui changerait un peu les idées que tu viennes le voir. »

« … »

Miles baissa la tête, apparemment incapable d'entrer. En même temps, après sept années entières de solitude, c'était sans doute difficile. Mais quand même ! Larry avait réussi à entrer chez Miles, alors Miles allait réussir à retrouver Phoenix ! Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Même s'ils devaient être rivaux au tribunal, Larry préférait qu'ils se retrouvent avant, sinon leur envie de se parler allait interférer avec le procès de Pearly. Même si l'issue de l'affaire était prévue, puisque Miles avait l'intention de truquer le procès à sa manière. Ce n'était pas illégal, mais en tout cas c'était louable de sa part, puisqu'il mettait la vérité au-dessus de sa propre réputation, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas autrefois. Preuves falsifiées, témoins menacés, la réputation de Miles n'avait pas été… innocente.

« Allez, Edgey, je le fais venir, ou tu préfères entrer ? »

« Euh… Je veux bien qu'il vienne. »

Larry entra dans la pièce, et fit une immense grimace en voyant la victime. L'homme était allongé par terre, les deux mains crispées près de son cou. Sa gorge était majestueusement ouverte, il y avait du sang partout, et un affreux rictus lui barrait le visage. Phoenix était penché sur le torse de l'écrivain, et fouillait ses poches avec des gants. Larry lui fit un petit signe de la main, et Phoenix leva les yeux vers lui.

« Edgey. » dit simplement Larry.

Phoenix arracha ses gants et les jeta par terre, essayant vainement d'avoir l'air détendu, et sortit de la pièce en courant presque. Maya murmura :

« J'irai le voir après, on a des indices à trouver. Et puis j'ai un pari à gagner. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'ils nous feront un remake des Village People dans pas très longtemps. Et c'est moi qui dis ça…_

Larry sortit en hochant la tête, et Maya eut l'air surprise qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. Lorsque Larry retourna dans la salle précédente, il trouva Miles et Phoenix face à face, silencieux, observés de loin par Klavier. Ils ne se parlaient pas et se regardaient sans dire un seul mot, sans qu'aucune expression ne traverse leur visage. Puis Phoenix pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit en disant :

« Héhé… On a l'air bêtes. »

« Wright…, murmura Miles. J'ai pris en charge l'accusation de cette affaire. Dans le but de perdre le procès. » ajouta-t-il discrètement.

Larry ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment entendu cette phrase, mais en tout cas il l'avait lue sur ses lèvres.

« Le grand Miles Edgeworth serait-il un peu sentimental ? » chuchota Phoenix en riant doucement.

« Et le grand Phoenix Wright aurait-il décidé de remettre les pieds dans un tribunal ? »

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de ne rien faire de ses journées, à part mal jouer du piano et jouer au poker sans même parier d'argent. J'ai l'impression que ma vie a été un immense néant pendant sept ans, à l'exception de ma fille adoptive qui m'a rendu heureux dans le vide intersidéral de mon existence. »

« Tu parles comme si… comme si tu étais la plus malheureuse des pierres, Wright. »

« Je l'étais, répliqua Phoenix en fronçant les sourcils. Et j'ai été lâche, je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de venir te voir. »

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu t'aider, à part financièrement… »

« Tu m'aurais soutenu ! s'écria soudain Phoenix en le serrant violemment dans ses bras. Ma vie a été un enfer ! On aurait dû se retrouver beaucoup plus tôt, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gâché sept années de ma vie sans te voir ! »

« Wright, lâche-moi… » grommela Miles en rougissant.

« Plus jamais ! cria Phoenix en se mettant à pleurer. C'est fini, tout ça, on ne se sépare plus ! Plus personne ne se barre en disant qu'il choisit de mourir, plus personne ne se dit que puisque ça fait quelques mois qu'on ne se parle pas, ce n'est plus la peine de se parler de toute notre vie, plus de galère comme ça, plus jamais… »

Miles avait l'air catastrophé.

« Wright, ne pleure pas comme ça… »

« J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à pleurer sur tout le monde, maintenant c'est ton tour de m'écouter… Je me fiche de savoir si ça te gêne, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde nous voie comme ça, mais je veux rester là, dans tes bras, toute la journée s'il le faut. »

« Ah ? Mais… Il faut continuer l'enquête, on ne peut pas rester là… » protesta Miles.

Il était rouge comme son manteau.

« Wright, on pourrait remettre ça à plus tard… » continua-t-il.

« Mais non, les interrompit Larry, on va partir, Klavier et moi. Il n'y a plus de policiers ici, vous serez tranquilles. A plus ! »

Miles et Phoenix se regardèrent, médusés, et Larry et Klavier se retrouvèrent dans la salle du billard.

« C'est vrai quoi, Klavier, si on ne les laisse pas, ils ne se parleront pas, et je veux qu'ils redeviennent amis comme avant. »

« Ou beaucoup plus que ça, si tu veux mon avis. Heureusement que Wright a un peu d'initiative, parce que sinon ils se seraient regardés pendant des heures… Mais c'est évident qu'ils sont amoureux, non ? Les réactions embarrassées d'Edgeworth, ses tentatives de parler à Wright de ses sentiments… »

« Euh, il n'a pas fait ça, si ? » demanda Larry, un peu perdu.

« Sa demande de le lâcher voulait plutôt dire « Allez, demande-moi si j'aime quand tu me serres contre toi », et quand il lui a dit de ne pas pleurer, cela signifiait sûrement « Dis-moi que je n'ai pas de cœur, et je pourrai pleurer à mon tour et te dire que je t'aime. ». C'est la manipulation de l'amour, Larry, c'est comme ça. »

« Tu me fiches la trouille, à tout comprendre comme ça. » murmura Larry en écarquillant les yeux.

« Hey, je suis avocat, et spécialiste des mots qui font pâlir mes fans ! » dit-il en riant.

« Tu m'étonnes. Raaah j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils se disent ! »

« Aucun problème ».

Klavier sortit son portable et le montra à Larry.

« J'ai posé une petite caméra dans la plante verte, c'est pour ça que je me tenais loin de vous trois. »

« Oh ! C'est de l'espionnage ! s'exclama Larry. La petite marque sur la mâchoire ne t'a pas suffi ! »

« Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de voir les retrouvailles de tes amis… » répondit Klavier.

_Il te regarde avec des yeux tristes, ne flanche pas, ne flanche pas, ne flanche paaaas !_

« Montre l'écran. » lui dit-il.

_Raté pour cette fois. C'est Nicko et Edgey, quoi, j'peux pas rater ça._


	6. I've Heard It All

Chapitre #6 – I've Heard It All

Larry avait les yeux rivés sur le portable de Klavier. Il ne voulait pas perdre une miette des « vraies » retrouvailles de ses amis.

« Tu peux pas faire un zoom ? » supplia-t-il le procureur.

« Non, désolé, c'est juste une caméra minuscule, pas un super appareil réglable à distance. » répondit Klavier.

Larry soupira, puis entendit soudain quelques mots venant du portable, et se pencha pour mieux entendre.

_« … nous a vraiment sauvés, sur ce coup-là. » disait Phoenix._

_« En effet, Wright, sans lui je ne pense pas que j'aurais trouvé le courage de venir ici. »_

_« Mais de toute façon, tu devais venir pour enquêter. »_

_« En fait, non. Je t'ai observé au centre de détention, et j'ai immédiatement pris en charge l'affaire avant d'aller sur les lieux du crime. »_

_« C'est vraiment super de ta part. Je savais que tu avais bon fond. »_

_« Eh, ne parle pas comme ça, Wright ! » s'exclama Miles en se séparant de lui._

Phoenix se mit à rire et Larry fit de même. Quel coincé.

_« Miles, allez, il n'y a personne, arrête de faire ton timide coincé. »_

_« Mais… Tu sais très bien que je suis VRAIMENT comme ça. » répliqua Miles en regardant ailleurs._

Vers la caméra, en fait. Pendant quelques secondes, Larry crut qu'il allait voir le petit appareil, mais il détourna les yeux et fixa à nouveau Phoenix.

_« Après toutes ces années, Wright, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »_

_« Déjà, appelle-moi par mon prénom. Est-ce que ça te fait plaisir de me revoir ? » lui demanda-t-il._

« Technique pas très subtile. » commenta Klavier.

« Ouais mais bon, c'est Edgey, il faut lui parler clairement sinon il rougit. »

_« Je…, bafouilla Miles en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Oui, bien sûr, oui. »_

_« Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai pensé, quand on m'a donné officiellement mon badge, ce matin ? »_

_« Euh… non… »_

_« La même chose qu'il y a bien longtemps, quand je l'avais obtenu pour la première fois : que j'étais digne de te parler, maintenant que j'étais avocat comme toi. »_

_« Mais, Wr… Phoenix, je ne suis pas comme ça… Enfin, je ne… j'aurais accepté de te parler quand même ! »_

_« Alors POURQUOI ? s'écria Phoenix en se collant à nouveau contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai envoyé des lettres ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé quand j'ai laissé des messages sur ton répondeur ? Au bout de quatre ans, je me suis dit que ce n'était plus la peine, et… et… »_

Il y eut un silence, et Larry se pencha un peu plus sur l'écran du portable.

_« Phoenix, arrête de pleurer… »_

_« Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu m'as ignoré pendant sept ans, j'ai le droit de pleurer si je veux… »_

_« Si je ne t'ai pas recontacté, c'est parce que je pensais que tu ne méritais pas de fréquenter un crétin comme moi ! »_

C'était la première fois que Larry entendait Miles se traiter de crétin ou de quoi que ce soit, et il écarquilla les yeux en se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait.

_« Tu passes ton temps à te rabaisser, Miles, à partir en disant que tu ne vaux rien, mais est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre un jour que tu comptes pour ton entourage ? J'existe ! Regarde-moi, je suis là, j'ai pleuré sur toi, j'ai fait les mêmes études que toi pour devenir comme toi, j'existe, Miles ! »_

_« Mais euh… je vois bien, oui… »_

« Ça devient intéressant… » commenta Klavier.

« C'est triste et émouvant ! » répliqua Larry, les larmes aux yeux.

_« Tu sais, Miles, j'ai mis mes sentiments habituels entre parenthèses pendant sept ans, comme essayer de ne pas regretter, de ne pas me mettre en colère, mais surtout… mes sentiments inhabituels… j'ai essayé de les repousser pendant beaucoup plus longtemps, au moins 23 ans… J'ai voulu oublier, j'ai voulu me forcer à penser à autre chose, mais c'était impossible. La preuve, puisque je suis là, devant toi, et que j'y pense encore. »_

_« Phoenix, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » murmura Miles, pâlissant à vue d'œil._

_« Miles, tu le sais très bien. C'est le même genre de sentiment que celui qui t'a poussé à prendre ma place comme avocat de la défense quand je suis tombé du pont. »_

« Il a vraiment fait ça ? » s'étonna Klavier.

« Ouais, encore une affaire où je me suis retrouvé à la barre des témoins. » répondit Larry en grimaçant.

_« Phoenix, je sais, je comprends, mais… »_

_« Notre vie n'est pas simple, Miles, mais on peut la vivre quand même, aujourd'hui plus qu'avant. »_

_« Pourquoi ? demanda Miles. Je ne la trouve pas plus vivable que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans la même pièce, d'étouffer sans pouvoir agir. »_

_« Eh bien…, hésita Phoenix en se penchant vers lui. Laisse-moi agir pour toi, alors. »_

Avec beaucoup de précautions, Phoenix s'approcha de Miles pour l'embrasser.

« Waaah, Klavieeeer, regarde ça ! J'en étais sûr, ils s'aiment vraiment ! » s'exclama Larry en sautillant de joie.

« Hm, attends, ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à Monsieur Coincé. » soupira Klavier en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Miles reculait sa tête au fur et à mesure que Phoenix s'approchait, et il regardait autour de lui avec de la panique dans les yeux.

« Purée, mais il va se dépêcher, oui ? » s'impatienta Larry.

Le procureur avait toujours l'air d'hésiter, et il repoussa Phoenix en fermant les yeux.

_« Phoenix, c'est… c'est mal. »_

_« Mal ? murmura Phoenix, incrédule. MAL ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal, Miles ? Explique-moi ce qui te gêne. »_

_« Ne tourne pas autour du pot ! répliqua le procureur. Je suis un homme, toi aussi, ce n'est pas possible. »_

_« Est-ce que tu as vu Larry et Klavier ? » lui demanda Phoenix._

_« Eh bien, euh… oui. »_

Larry chuchota :

« Peut-être un peu trop, même. »

« Eh, c'était fait pour ! » répliqua Klavier en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_« Miles, tu vois bien qu'on peut être heureux sans se faire frapper par son entourage. »_

_« Oui, peut-être, mais… »_

_« Eh, l'interrompit Phoenix. J'ai peut-être compris. Tu n'en as pas envie et tu cherches des arguments, c'est ça ? Tu peux me dire la vérité, tu sais. Je me suis mis à te parler de tout ça, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis… Je suis un peu idiot, peut-être que tu n'en avais pas envie, après tout. »_

« Un professionnel. » commenta Klavier.

« Hey, tu crois quoi, c'est Nicko ! » approuva Larry.

_« Phoenix…, hésita Miles. Si, je… Enfin si, quoi. Si. »_

_« C'est vrai, alors ? chuchota Phoenix en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu as envie que…. ? »_

_« Pour toujours, Wr… Phoenix. C'est le moins que je puisse faire : m'écouter. »_

Phoenix se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa, dans une étreinte plus torride que torride. Miles eut l'air catastrophé, puis au bout de cinq secondes il ferma les yeux et eut l'air de profiter du baiser.

« YOUPIIIIIIIII ! » s'écria Larry en entamant une danse de la joie.

« Pas si fort, pas si fort ! » lui dit Klavier, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Les deux avocats se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Phoenix murmura à l'oreille de Miles :

_« J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier. »_

_« Je n'ai rien entendu… J'étais trop concentré. »_

_« Ah ah, le grand Miles Edgeworth, même pour embrasser il se concentre! »_

_« Arrête de te moquer ! grimaça Miles. Tu aurais dû me faire taire quand je t'ai repoussé, ça m'aurait évité de dire que deux hommes ensemble… c'était anormal. »_

_« Personne d'autre ne t'a entendu, au moins tu n'as pas blessé Klavier et Larry. »_

« Bah, commenta Larry, c'est Edgey, il est tout le temps gêné par tout ce qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire, c'est pas bien grave ! »

_« Tu sais, chuchota Miles, tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Klavier et Larry en train de s'embrasser, ils ont tenu à me faire une démonstration, et je suis resté très calme, je les ai félicités. »_

_« Quand tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir, tu dis des choses très gentilles. »_

_« Eh, j'espère que j'en dis aussi quand je suis concentré ! » répliqua Miles._

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler en riant, et Larry était fou de joie.

« Tu peux laisser ça toute la journée ? Ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux. »

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux retourner les voir et leur dire qu'on a une jeune fille à sauver. » répondit Klavier en éteignant son portable.

« Ah… ah ben oui ! Pearly! » s'écria Larry en fonçant dans la pièce adjacente.

Miles et Phoenix le regardèrent en rougissant, et Larry décida de les ignorer. Une décision difficile à prendre, car il aimait bien charrier un peu, mais l'heure était grave.

« Bon, allez, on retourne enquêter ! » leur dit-il, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ah, oui, constata Phoenix. Vous avez trouvé le témoin ? »

« Oui, et il nous a dit qu'il avait vu Pearl poignarder l'écrivain avec son Magatama dans la gorge, puis qu'il s'était caché et l'avait vu descendre les escaliers, les mains ensanglantées. »

« Il ment forcément, commenta Phoenix. Est-ce que vous avez demandé des pièces à conviction en fonction de ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Oui, répondit Klavier. Les magazines du hall concernant les animaux. »

« J'aurais fait la même chose. » acquiesça Phoenix en souriant.

_Beuh, c'est un truc d'avocats, j'ai toujours pas compris à quoi vont servir tous ces bouquins ! Mais bon, du moment que Nicko a pigé, c'est l'essentiel ! Lui, il sera à la barre, et moi dans la salle… Alors on s'en fiche que je sois à côté de la plaque._

Ils retournèrent sur la scène du crime, et Larry détourna à nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première ni la deuxième fois qu'il voyait un cadavre, mais il fallait avouer que celui-là était bien atroce. Phoenix regarda quelques secondes Miles en rougissant très légèrement, mais ils furent interrompus par Maya qui courait vers eux.

« Miles Edgewooooorth ! Comment vous avez l'air VIEUX ! » s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« Merci beaucoup, répliqua Miles en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez l'air en pleine forme, Mademoiselle Fey. »

« Yep, scène de crime oblige ! Et c'est le tour de la défense, maintenant, alors du vent les procureurs ! »

Miles sourit, ce qui était assez inhabituel (_Il doit être complètement euphorique d'avoir embrassé Nicko !_), et quitta la pièce en saluant tout le monde de sa révérence officielle.

« Ah ah, Nick, il n'a pas vraiment changé, en fait ! rit Maya. A part les cheveux et un peu de rides. »

« Il est mieux comme ça… » murmura Phoenix en regardant ailleurs.

Il y eut un silence maladroit, et Maya s'écria :

« Woooooh Nick ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai gagné mon par… »

« ENFIN BREF, la coupa l'avocat en se penchant sur le cadavre. La victime est écrivain, et son nom est… euh, quel est son nom, Maya ? »

« Quentin . »

« Euh… ? »

« Rah, vous êtes nuls, vous ne comprenez même pas mes blagues extraordinaires ! s'énerva Maya en croisant les bras, vexée. Il s'appelle Ali Braire. »

« Très bien, merci Maya. Il avait 45 ans et nous avons seulement étudié ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau : son futur roman, sur son ordinateur portable toujours allumé. Il avait l'intention d'écrire un livre sur le channeling, mais après une lecture rapide de son fichier Word… C'était plutôt pour critiquer méchamment les Fey. »

Larry s'exclama :

« Aïe aïe aïe, c'est pas bon pour nos affaires, ça ! »

« Au moins, s'interposa Klavier, la petite Pearl ne nous a pas menti, car elle a très bien pu être invitée pour une interview en vue de l'intégrer au livre. »

« Evidemment, approuva Phoenix, la version de Pearl concorde parfaitement, et elle m'a assez vue mener des interrogatoires pour savoir qu'il ne sert à rien de me mentir. »

_Carrément, et je me demande d'où vient son super pouvoir, d'ailleurs._

« Enfin bref, poursuivit l'avocat, le témoin, Mathis Térique, a expliqué qu'il avait vu Pearl tuer Ali, et qu'elle était redescendue plus bas avec du sang partout sur les mains. Cette version ne concorde pas avec celle de Pearl, qui bien sûr n'a pas tué l'écrivain. Il y a plusieurs éléments à inspecter : les magazines sur les animaux, ce qui est en cours de récupération, l'état des toilettes du hall, et les vestiaires de la chambre de la victime. »

« Euh, Nicko, s'interposa Larry, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ? Je n'comprends pas tout ce que tu dis. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, et un certain procureur pourrait être en train de nous écouter… (_Mouais, on s'en fiche, tu sais très bien qu'il va faire exprès de perdre ! Ce serait mieux qu'il sache comment, finalement._) Je voudrais qu'on puisse analyser toutes ces futures pièces à conviction, mais sans la police scientifique… »

« Hm hm, on appelle ? »

Ils se retournèrent, et Larry faillit dire quelque chose comme « Aaaah, encore une jolie fille, décidément ! », ce qui aurait été un massacre, évidemment. Il ne fallait plus qu'il ait des réflexes pareils… La jeune fille qui venait d'arriver portait des lunettes roses et une blouse de chercheuse, ayant l'air à la fois sérieuse et folle dingue.

« Ema Skye, dit Phoenix, toujours là pour quelques analyses ! »

« Eh oui, c'est ma raison d'être ! Mais ARGH C'EST KLAVIER GAVIN ! »

Visiblement, elle avait un peu du mal avec lui.

« C'est lui qui est sur l'affaire ? s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici avec toi, Phoenix ? »

« Klavier Gavin n'est pas le procureur de cette affaire, c'est Miles Edgeworth. »

« Wouw, Miles Edgeworth ! »

« Et oui. Mais au fait, comment sais-tu que je suis redevenu avocat ? »

« Tu es… Waow tu es redevenu avocat, la classe ! »

Klavier rit doucement et murmura :

« Toujours aussi étourdie, Mademoiselle Skye. »

« Bon, le guitariste de seconde zone, ça va hein ! » répliqua-t-elle.

_Eh ben ça ne s'arrange pas entre eux…_

« Bon, elles sont où les traces de sang, les empreintes, les petites poussières, tout quoi ! »

« La police va nous amener plusieurs magazines, que tu devras tester au Luminol et à la poudre pour empreintes. Ensuite, du Luminol aux toilettes avec empreintes également, et les vestiaires de la chambre. Empreintes seulement. »

« Hm hm, ça devrait faire mon affaire ! » acquiesça Ema en sortant des tubes divers et variés de ses poches.

« Tu devrais également examiner les poubelles de toute la rue pour trouver les gants utilisés par le coupable. » intervint Klavier.

« Ah oui ? Les poubelles, tu dis ? Ben t'iras les chercher toi-même ! ricana-t-elle. Je vais déjà m'occuper de tout ça, tu n'as qu'à aller interroger tous les vendeurs de gants en latex du pays ça pourrait servir ! »

« Ah, cette fille est beaucoup trop forte pour moi. » soupira Klavier en riant.

Ema lui sourit en partant, et Larry murmura à l'oreille de Klavier :

« Il n'y a rien entre vous, hein ? »

« Juste quelques années de défi permanent. »

« Elle est beaucoup trop forte pour toi, comme tu l'as dit. »

« Ah oui, et pourquoi, à ton avis ? »

« Parce que c'est une femme. »

Ils se regardèrent, et Klavier avoua :

« Oui, ça doit être ça. Mais tu dois le savoir un peu mieux que moi.

Larry hocha positivement la tête en haussant les épaules, et Phoenix s'éclaircit la gorge en disant :

« C'est bon, les messes basses ? Alors on continue. Il va falloir que j'aille asticoter Mathis Térique, si je comprends bien. Mais avant, nous allons analyser le corps de la victime. »

« Il a été tué avec le Magatama de Pearl, expliqua Maya. L'arme est introuvable. »

« Térique a dit qu'il avait vu Pearl descendre les escaliers en le tenant dans ses mains ensanglantées. » dit Larry.

« Eh bien il ment, constata Phoenix, car l'arme n'était pas en possession de Pearl quand la police l'a arrêtée. Ils ont déjà fouillé tout le hall et les escaliers, mais aucune trace du Magatama. Ils sont en train de le chercher dans la chambre de la victime. »

« Donc Térique est la seule personne qui connaît l'arme du crime. » murmura Larry.

« Eh bien… oui, c'est vrai, dit Phoenix en lui souriant. Bravo Larry, c'est un bon point d'avoir dit ça. »

_Larry Butz ne dit pas que des bêtises… Enfin si, quand même._

« Bref, continuons avec le crime. Il y a des traces de lutte dans la chambre, des vases cassés et des rideaux déchirés lorsque la victime s'y est agrippée, sans doute pour essayer de se protéger ou d'attirer l'attention. Seulement, Pearl a 17 ans, elle ne pourrait pas se battre avec un homme de 45 ans et avoir l'avantage sur lui… Alors que peut-on penser ? »

« Ben, dit Larry, que c'est Térique l'assassin ! Il sait beaucoup trop de choses, et surtout des choses fausses. Il connaît l'arme du crime alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'avoir vue car Pearl n'est pas descendue avec, et… et voilà. »

« Et il a sûrement encore plus de choses louches, que nous découvrirons après les analyses d'Ema. Le procès commence demain matin, et je pense que nous avons déjà quelques éléments à opposer aux arguments de l'accusation. »

« Yeah, Nick, on va gagner, Pearl va s'en sortir ! » approuva Maya en souriant.

Phoenix murmura :

« En effet, c'est assez bien parti. Il me reste juste à interroger le témoin ! »

« On peut le faire au tribunal, ça, non ? » demanda Klavier.

« J'ai ma propre technique, il vaut mieux que je l'interroge avant ! » poursuivit Phoenix en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Eh, oh, pas touche !_

« Oups, désolé Larry, s'excusa-t-il, c'était un réflexe. Je le fais souvent à ma fille, c'est pour ça. »

« Mais j'avais compris, évidemment. » répliqua Larry en faisant la moue.

Klavier le regarda avec un petit sourire, et lui chuchota :

« Allez, quoi, arrête de faire ton jaloux. Personne ne résiste à Klavier Gavin. »

« Maaaais, tu m'énerves ! grimaça Larry. J'aime pas ça ! »

« Eh, Klavier, arrête de l'embêter, il est toujours tout timide comme ça ! » rigola Maya.

« Timide, Larry ? s'étonna Phoenix. Timide depuis deux jours, peut-être, mais on sait pourquoi. Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux. »

« Eh eh, dit Larry, gêné. C'est gentil, Nicko. »

« Tu as dû te dire la même chose il y a cinq minutes. »

« Hm ? »

« Tiens, Klavier, je te rends ta petite caméra. » dit-il en tendant l'appareil qui était censé être caché dans une plante.

Le procureur la rangea dans sa poche et demanda :

« Et tu ne l'as pas éteinte alors que tu savais qu'elle était là ? »

« Non, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez bien voir la scène, et que comme ça vous ne poseriez pas de questions gênantes à Miles. »

« Eh, je ne pose jamais de questions gênantes ! » bouda Larry.

« Du style « Ah, et sinon, toujours pas sorti avec ta secrétaire ? ». Mais comme ça, tout ira bien. »

« Alors c'est sérieux, Nicko ? Tu vas rester avec lui pour toujours, comme moi et Klavier ? »

« Je l'aime depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que vous deux, au moins 23 ans. »

« Nick, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Maya. Tu sors avec Edgeworth ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Eh bien, maintenant, oui… » dit Phoenix en rougissant.

Maya se mit à sautiller comme une hystérique, comme si elle n'était pas à un mètre d'un cadavre.

« C'est trop super génialissimement énoooooorme ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous allez vous marier ? On peut, dans certains Etats. Ça va le faire, Nick, vous allez faire un super mariage, et après on fera une grande fête à Kurain, et tout le monde vous bénira ! »

« On n'en est pas vraiment là, Maya, dit Phoenix en riant. Mais ne lui en parle pas, il est très gêné, même s'il n'a pas l'air mécontent de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et alors, il s'est passé quoi ? Si tu ne me le dis pas, j'irai le demander à Larry ou Klavier, parce qu'ils ont tout vu, tu viens de le dire ! »

« Ah là là, c'est bien du vrai Maya, ça, soupira l'avocat. On a euh… parlé, déjà. »

« En fait, s'interposa Larry, tu lui as pleuré dessus, au départ. »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, j'étais très ému, mais après on a euh… »

« Bon, le coupa Maya, tu as essayé de l'embrasser, il a reculé, tu lui as demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas, et après une petite discussion vous vous êtes embrassés, c'est ça ? »

« Exactement ! dit Phoenix en écarquillant les yeux. C'est l'intuition féminine ? »

« Evidemment, et Pearl ou Maya auraient dit la même chose. »

Ils continuèrent de blablater, et Larry s'approcha d'un tableau accroché au mur. Il aimait beaucoup les peintures représentant l'océan, et gardait les yeux fixés dessus. Il ne regardait pas où il marchait, et trébucha sur le tapis. Klavier alla vers lui pour le relever, et lui demanda :

« Tu tombes sur un tapis plat, toi ? »

« Je crois que j'ai buté sur quelque chose, ça devait être dessous. » dit-il en se redressant.

Il souleva le tapis et fit un pas en arrière, choqué.

« Nicko, l'arme du crime et plein d'argent ! »

[à suivre mwahahaha]

Message de l'auteur\\\

J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue ! J'ai du mal à me connecter en ce moment, et encore plus de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, mais je continuerai jusqu'au bout ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai refaire des fics après celle-là, mais je tiens à la terminer. Je commence la suite de ce pas. xD


	7. Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

Chapitre #7 – Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes

Un policier avait déposé le Magatama de Pearl dans une pochette transparente. Le sang et les éventuelles empreintes seraient analysés pour le lendemain, ainsi que les nombreux billets trouvés sous le tapis.

« A ton avis, Nicko, demanda Larry, qu'est-ce que c'est, tout cet argent caché ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est sûrement capital. C'est ce que le coupable a caché après le crime, et qu'il considérait comme aussi important que l'arme du crime. Il aurait pu mieux la cacher que ça… Il faut aller interroger ce Mathis Térique. »

« Tu penses que c'est lui le coupable ? »

« Ça me paraît évident, mais il faut qu'on en ait la preuve. »

Ils traversèrent deux pièces avant de tomber sur Ema qui analysait le vestiaire de la chambre.

« Alors, j'ai trouvé quelques morceaux de laine violette, est-ce que Pearl Fey portait ce genre de vêtement : un kimono deux pièces avec une jupe blanche et une ceinture foncée ? »

« Euh, oui, répondit Maya. La science permet de savoir tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et n'avancez pas, je suis tombée en trébuchant sur une marche presque invisible à l'entrée, et j'ai récupéré toutes les empreintes possibles sur le sol, parce que si quelqu'un est entré, il a dû tomber comme moi, et poser ses mains par terre. »

« C'est pratique, commenta Phoenix. On va pouvoir tout savoir, grâce à cette petite marche. »

« Exact ! Bon, je continue mes prélèvements, je vais aussi faire du Luminol, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils la laissèrent manger des Snackoos en attendant que le Luminol ne fasse effet, et rencontrèrent Mathis Térique sur le chemin.

« Ah, voici notre cher témoin ! » s'exclama Klavier.

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? » demanda Térique en souriant.

« Oui, dit Phoenix. Pourriez-vous reprendre depuis le début, nous donner votre version de l'histoire ? Je suis persuadé que cela pourra nous servir. »

« Mais l'avocat de l'accusation, c'est pas vous ! Il est venu me dire que j'avais le droit de parler à la défense, ça d'accord, mais quand même… Moi, je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit. »

_Théoriquement non, mais Edgey essaie de perdre, alors ça se tient._

« Bien sûr que si, et même si j'essaie de sauver ma cliente, j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce que vous avez à dire. D'ailleurs, si vous dites la vérité, je n'aurai pas plus d'arguments contre votre témoignage, donc cela ne devrait pas vous déranger. »

Térique se mit à rougir, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Larry sourit intérieurement. Le témoin mentait comme un petit enfant qui aurait cassé quelque chose.

« Je vais vous le redire, puisque que vous avez mal compris. J'ai entendu un bruit, et je suis monté de deux étages pour glisser un œil par la porte. Je ne voyais rien et je suis entré pour regarder par le trou de la serrure. C'est là que j'ai vu l'accusée enfoncer son machin, Magatruc, dans le cou de l'écrivain ! Du sang a jailli, et elle est repartie avec son machin. Juste avant, je me suis caché dans la chambre, et ensuite j'ai appelé la police quand elle est sortie. »

« L'arme du crime était donc en sa possession ? » demanda Phoenix.

« Oui, elle l'avait dans sa main gauche, ou droite, enfin je ne me souviens plus. »

Phoenix parut alors voir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que Larry ni les autres ne pouvaient voir. Il regardait un peu au-dessus de la tête de Térique, et semblait réfléchir à propos de ce qu'il y voyait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Phoenix poursuivit son interrogatoire :

« L'arme du crime a été retrouvée sous le tapis. »

« Quoi ? »

« Sous le tapis. L'accusée n'est jamais descendue avec, elle est restée ici. »

« Elle a dû revenir la cacher pendant que j'appelais la police ! » s'écria Térique.

« Pourquoi, alors qu'elle pouvait sortir ou la cacher ailleurs ? Pourquoi venir déposer un indice accablant sur la scène du crime ? »

« Vous croyez que je la connais ? Elle en est peut-être capable ! De toute façon, pour trucider un écrivain comme ça, il faut avoir un problème mental ! »

Phoenix parut plongé dans de profondes réflexions, puis demanda :

« M. Térique, êtes-vous allé, à un moment ou un autre, ailleurs que dans l'escalier et juste devant cette porte ? »

« Je suis allé dans la salle du billard pour l'interrogatoire, et c'est tout. »

« Vestiaire, non ? »

« Non, je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un. »

« Pas non plus les toilettes du hall ? »

« Puisque je vous dis que non ! » s'énerva le témoin.

« Très bien, merci d'avoir coopéré, nous nous reverrons au tribunal. » conclut Phoenix en lui faisant signe de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas de l'immeuble. Apollo avait laissé un petit mot collé à la porte : _Je suis allé chercher Vérité à l'école, et on retournera à l'appartement_.

« On récapitule, dit Phoenix. Le vestiaire est en cours d'analyse, les toilettes du hall aussi, ainsi que les magazines sur les animaux. »

« Et l'arme du crime. » compléta Klavier.

« Evidemment, oui, l'arme du crime. Nous devrions retourner voir Pearl au centre de détention… »

…

…

…

« Monsieur Nick, j'ai vraiment dit la vérité ! »

« On va quand même tout reprendre depuis le début, l'encouragea Phoenix. Tu as discuté avec Ali Braire, qui t'a montré son roman sur son ordinateur portable ? »

« Oui, et j'ai compris qu'il n'aimait pas le channeling, alors je lui ai expliqué qu'il avait le droit de penser ça. Et puis il m'a dit que Mystique Maya n'avait pas été vue dans un tribunal depuis longtemps, et je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour le savoir, et j'ai dit que j'allais partir, puisque c'était comme ça. Il m'a dit non, non, reste ici, on va jouer au billard, alors j'ai dit oui, Monsieur Nick. C'est mal, de jouer au billard ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave du tout, c'est un jeu. »

« Après, environ un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis retournée dans le vestiaire pour prendre mon manteau et partir, et je suis descendue jusqu'au hall. J'ai regardé dans mes poches, et mon Magatama avait disparu ! J'ai pensé qu'il était tombé dans l'appartement. J'étais embêtée, et j'ai pensé que retourner voir Monsieur Braire tout de suite n'était pas très poli, donc j'ai décidé d'attendre dans le hall en lisant des magazines sur les animaux. Et puis quand j'ai voulu remonter chercher mon Magatama, la police est venue et m'a emmenée. »

« Est-ce que tu t'es lavée les mains dans les toilettes du hall ? »

« Euh, non, mes mains étaient propres. Est-ce qu'on doit toujours se laver les mains quand on sort de chez quelqu'un ? »

« Non, mais c'était juste une question. Je pense que tout ira bien, Pearl. Est-ce que tu connais l'arme du crime ? »

Pearl fronça les sourcils.

« Non, Monsieur Nick. »

« C'était avec ton Magatama, c'est pour ça qu'on t'a accusée. »

« Mais je l'ai laissé dans l'appartement ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que Monsieur Braire s'est suicidé ? »

« Non, cela signifie que vous n'étiez pas que tous les deux dans cet appartement. »

…

…

…

_Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée d'avoir pris une feuille et d'écrire, comme ça, à moitié dans le noir, mais j'avais envie de raconter ma vie. Il doit être deux heures du matin. Klavier m'a montré où se trouvait ma nouvelle chambre, et je me suis juste assis sur le lit pour attendre le procès de demain. Je n'arrive pas du tout à dormir, parce qu'il s'est passé trop de choses en une journée. L'enquête a été plutôt bien menée, pas forcément grâce à moi, mais j'ai réussi un exploit : rapprocher Edgey et Nicko. Enfin, quand je dis rapprocher, je suis peut-être un peu trop modeste. Ils se sont carrément embrassés sous mon nez ! Enfin, sur le portable de Klavier, plutôt. Je pense que tout ira mieux, maintenant. Pearl va être innocentée, on a formé un couple qui se cherchait depuis plus de vingt ans, et je suis heureux avec Klavier, donc rien ne pourra m'arrêter, maintenant ! Il faudrait que je trouve du travail, sinon je vais finir par me faire virer de la maison._

« Tu écris tes mémoires ? »

« Non, c'est – AAARGH mais ne lis pas ce que j'écris ! » s'écria Larry en déchirant la feuille à toute vitesse.

« Ah, c'était juste une sorte de journal intime ? » devina Klavier en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur son lit.

« Un peu… J'ai du mal à dormir, j'ai envie d'être demain pour que Nicko gagne le procès ! »

« Oui, il va sûrement faire innocenter Pearl Fey. Au fait, je t'ai entendu écrire, alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas te laisser un mot sur la table comme je l'avais prévu. J'ai une répétition pendant deux jours avec mon groupe, parce qu'on va faire un gros concert ce week-end, et qu'il faut s'approprier la salle, tu comprends ? »

Larry resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis murmura :

« Tu vas me laisser tout seul ici ? Tu ne reviendras qu'après le concert ? »

« Je t'enverrai des places, on se verra là-bas, ça ira très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura Klavier en tortillant sa mèche blonde.

« Donc tu vas _vraiment_ me laisser tout seul ? » répéta Larry, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il s'acharnait à poser cette question évidente.

« Eh bien, oui, mais je te dis que ça va aller. Je te laisse les clés, la femme de ménage viendra tous les jours à trois heures de l'après-midi, et tout sera propre quand tu reviendras après le procès. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant ? demanda Larry. Tu voulais me laisser un mot sur la table, comme ça, c'est tout ? »

« Je pensais que tu dormais, et puis je suis tout le temps en répétition, quand on s'est rencontrés j'en revenais, et… »

« Mais _pourquoi_ tu ne m'as pas mis au courant plus tôt ? s'énerva Larry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu sais ce que j'aurais fait, si j'étais tombé sur ton papier ? Ben j'aurais pleuré pendant des heures, et je serais parti dans un autre pays ! »

« Dans un autre pays ? dit Klavier d'une voix forte. Tu tiens si peu à moi que ça ? »

« J'aurais préféré que tu me prennes un peu plus au sérieux. Je ne suis pas un… un gigolo, je ne sors pas avec toi pour être tranquille et vivre dans le confort ! On est un couple, et je pensais que tu me préviendrais un peu plus à l'avance quand tu partirais pendant plusieurs jours. »

Klavier le regarda sans parler, et murmura :

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça mais… Tu réagis un peu comme une fille. »

« C'est une insulte ? »

« Non, un constat. Juste pour dire que je n'avais pas imaginé que tu considères notre idylle de cette manière-là. Je pensais que tu voyais ça comme un délire rock'n'roll. »

« C'est plutôt de toi que j'aurais dit ça, répliqua Larry. Regarde, tu pars limite sans prévenir. »

« C'est parce que je croyais que ça ne te dérangerait pas ! Mais maintenant, je sais que tu vois ça comme moi : on est une sorte de famille, comme les autres couples. »

« Alors on s'était juste mal compris, dit Larry, rassuré. Ce serait bête de partir fâchés, excuse-moi de m'être énervé pour pas grand-chose. »

« Eh, c'est la preuve que tu tiens à moi, et… »

« Et personne ne résiste à Klavier Gavin, c'est ça ? devina Larry en souriant. Je m'en fiche des autres, tu m'appartiens, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. »

Klavier éclata de rire et proposa en souriant :

« Tu veux boire un verre ? »

« A deux heures du matin ? s'étonna Larry. Et en quel honneur ? On va porter un toast à ton prochain concert ? »

« On pourrait porter un toast à Pearl qui dormira ici demain soir. »

« J'espère bien. Mais je n'ai pas très soif, avant j'aimais bien boire un coup pour rien, mais maintenant plus vraiment ! »

« Le grand Larry Butz s'est assagi ? Moi, je n'ai pas tellement changé, depuis sept ans. Enfin je ne crois pas. »

« Ça, je ne peux pas juger, mais ne change jamais, tu es très bien comme ça. »

« C'est gentil. J'ai juste laissé mes cheveux pousser, en fait. »

« Et c'est tant mieux, regarde, je pourrai toujours me pendre avec si je ne vais pas bien ! »

Larry attrapa sa mèche blonde et la passa autour de son cou en tirant la langue.

« Ah ah, lâche mes cheveux ! s'écria Klavier en éclatant de rire. Ne meurs pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi, moi ! »

« Non, tu pars loin de moi, je veux mouriiiiir… » geignit Larry en faisant semblant d'agoniser.

« Je t'enverrai plein de billets pour le concert, tu verras, ils seront dans la boîte aux lettres de l'entrée. » dit Klavier en récupérant ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me les apportes pas toi-même ? » grimaça Larry.

« On n'a pas le droit de sortir de la salle où on joue, dans ces cas-là. Sinon je serais venu, évidemment… » répondit le procureur en embrassant Larry sur la joue.

Larry se serra contre lui, sentant qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu bête. Il faisait une affaire d'état de cette répétition de Klavier, il considérait son absence de trois jours comme l'apocalypse. Avait-il toujours été aussi possessif ? Avait-il peur que quelqu'un ne lui vole son amoureux ? En tout cas, il savait qu'il allait beaucoup lui manquer. D'autant plus qu'il aurait pu aider Phoenix pendant le procès, au cas-où. Larry, lui, ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Bref, l'absence de Klavier lui ferait mal dans tous les domaines, pour lui et pour les autres.

« Larry, ne me fais pas ces yeux malheureux, je vais finir par pleurer ! »

« Désolé, ce n'était pas volontaire. »

« Je sais que ça a l'air de t'embêter que je parte, mais moins tu y penseras et plus vite ça passera, pas vrai ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Evidemment, mais je crois que je sais ce qui me dérange. En fait, mes ex trouvaient des prétextes de ce genre pour ne plus revenir le lendemain… »

« Elles t'abandonnaient comme ça ? s'exclama Klavier en écarquillant les yeux. Je ne ferai _jamais_ ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux vérifier, la date du concert est écrite sur Internet. Et puis je te rappelle que c'est ici que j'habite, et que je n'abandonnerai ni mes médailles de procureur, ni mes canapés, ni tous mes instruments, ni l'amour de ma vie. »

Larry leva les yeux et le regarda.

« C'est moi ? »

« Ben évidemment que c'est toi, est-ce que tu vois un autre beau jeune homme dans les environs ? »

« Eh eh oui, gloussa Larry en lui décochant son regard idiot favori. Par-là, juste à côté de moi. »

« Arrête de me complimenter avec cet air crétin ! » s'écria Klavier en le poussant en arrière sur le lit.

« Ah non, AH NOOON PAS LES CHATOUILLES ! » cria Larry en se roulant en boule.

« Eh, je ne t'ai encore rien fait ! Mais merci de l'information ! » s'exclama Klavier en essayant de passer ses doigts entre les bras repliés de Larry pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

Ils passèrent au moins une demi-heure à rouler dans tous les sens sur le lit, à crier comme des enfants, jusqu'à ce que Larry tombe du lit et se retrouve par terre.

« Eh, ça va Larry ? » lui demanda Klavier en se penchant vers lui.

« Oui, j'ai la tête dure ! répliqua-t-il en remontant sur le lit. Mais je commence à être fatigué. » ajouta-t-il en baillant aux corneilles.

« Ah, je vais te laisser, alors. » dit Klavier en se levant.

« Tu sais très bien que je vais dire non, alors reviens ici et embrasse-moi ! » supplia Larry en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Klavier s'approcha de lui en déboutonnant sa chemise. Larry rougit et s'exclama :

« Attends, j'ai dit un bisou, pas un strip-tease ! »

« Ah, je referme ma chemise, alors ? » demanda Klavier avec un air faussement innocent.

« Evidemment que non, viens ici tout de suite ! »

Le procureur retira complètement sa chemise, et Larry se rendit compte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait apparemment toujours pas compris : Klavier était un homme. Jusque ici, il n'avait vu que sa bouche, son visage, mais jamais son corps, et il avait fini par oublier qu'il n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes attributs que toutes ses ex. Le procureur parut comprendre pourquoi il était plongé dans ses réflexions, car il lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Alors, on découvre ? »

« Un peu, oui. Il me faudra encore un peu d'habitude, mais ça va aller. »

Klavier hocha la tête gentiment, et se pencha sur Larry pour l'embrasser encore plus sensuellement que d'habitude. Larry ne put que se rendre compte que sentir une poitrine plate contre lui était inhabituel et un peu bizarre, mais il se sentit très vite plus à l'aise. Les cheveux de Klavier lui chatouillaient le cou, et Larry passa ses mains dedans pour les décoiffer. Le procureur se redressa et dit :

« Eh, une rockstar ne doit jamais être décoiffée ! »

« Sauf si elle m'appartient, évidemment. » répliqua Larry.

« Alors comme ça, tu crois pouvoir me défier, c'est ça ? dit-il en souriant. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi, et tu le sais. »

« Ah non, je sais comment ça se passe, j'ai vu ça sur euh… sur Internet. »

« Et tu serais capable de ne marcher droit après ça ? » murmura sournoisement Klavier.

« Ne pose pas des questions pareilles ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à marcher en biais ? »

« Donc tu me défies ? Tu serais prêt à faire… ? »

« Pas pour le défi, mais parce que j'ai envie d'essayer, et que ce serait normal qu'on le fasse, non ? »

Larry rougit, et Klavier eut l'air plus sérieux, d'un seul coup.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose plus facile à faire qu'à dire, hein ? »

« Ben, ça me fait un peu peur, avoua Larry, mais j'ai vraiment envie de euh… »

« De _te sentir contre moi_, comme on dit ? »

« Ouais, exactement ça. Et puis, de toute façon, on n'en meurt pas. Pas si on a de quoi se protéger, pas vrai ? »

« Ah, tu es le genre de gars à n'avoir aucun complexe avec ça ? Aucun problème, c'est super, et en plus j'en ai plein. »

Larry posa à nouveau ses yeux sur le torse de Klavier et rougit violemment. S'il avait été dans un manga, il aurait saigné du nez jusqu'à verser des hectolitres d'hémoglobine. Mais, pour l'instant, il avait très chaud au visage et un peu ailleurs aussi, quand même.

« Retire ce torse de devant moi, dit-il en riant doucement. Tu vas me tuer, à te montrer comme ça sous mes yeux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon torse, il est moche ? »

« Euh, non, c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le toucher ? »

Klavier le regarda, médusé.

« Tu me fais des avances hard et tu me demandes l'autorisation de toucher mon torse ? Tu n'es vraiment pas logique, Larry. »

« Ça, je le sais… » répondit-il en se redressant.

Il se mit à embrasser le torse de Klavier, espérant que cela fonctionnait comme avec les filles, et se demanda s'il allait oser s'approcher de ses tétons. Il était plus que gêné et priait pour que le procureur ne puisse pas baisser la tête pour voir son teint écarlate. Il restait un bon paquet de choses qu'il n'osait pas du tout faire, car d'habitude c'étaient plutôt ses copines qui prenaient des initiatives. Larry ne savait pas pour quelle raison il avait voulu s'y mettre aussi, mais maintenant qu'il était parti, il avait du mal à agir sans se sentir plus qu'embarrassé. En même temps, il n'allait pas non plus lui demander l'autorisation pour chaque chose qu'il faisait, non ?

_Enfin, peut-être qu'en y allant avec les doigts avant… Raaaah, j'y crois pas, Larry Butz, encore plus coincé qu'Edgey ?_

Il rassembla tout son courage et approcha sa bouche d'un téton, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

_Bon allez, euh… On va commencer par faire un bisou dessus !_

Klavier rit doucement.

« Larry, tu es bien la première personne à m'_embrasser_ la poitrine. »

« Il y en a eu beaucoup, avant moi ? » demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

« Bof, pas tellement, ils dévoilaient leur méchante personnalité avant de se retrouver dans ma chambre, alors je dirais environ trois. En te comptant, mais si tu changes d'avis, ça fera deux. »

« Bon, laisse-moi profiter de ton torse, ne parle pas des choses qui fâchent, je ne veux pas rater cette occasion ! » répliqua Larry en lui décochant son sourire bête.

_Bon, alors, c'est reparti. T'as fait ton bisou, c'était mignon tout plein, maintenant tu vas sortir ta langue. Encore un petit effort. Allez. SORS TA LANGUE, LARRY BUTZ !_

Soudain, sans vraiment savoir comment il faisait tout ça, Larry se lâcha carrément et traumatisa le torse de Klavier à coups de baisers, de prouesses avec sa langue, tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait _jamais_ expérimentées, et qu'il improvisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il sut qu'il n'avait pas trop fait n'importe quoi lorsqu'il entendit les soupirs et gémissements de Klavier.

« Larry… où est-ce que tu as appris à faire tout ça ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est de l'impro, je suis un grand artiste du torse et tu m'inspires. »

« Tant mieux si je peux encourager tes talents artistiques, alors. » murmura Klavier en fermant les yeux.

Larry recula et se redressa sur ses genoux pour embrasser Klavier.

« Tu penseras à moi, là-bas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Beaucoup trop, et j'espère que j'arriverai à me concentrer pour jouer. »

« Bah, ça a déjà dû t'arriver de répéter alors que tu étais en couple. »

« Oui, mais jamais avec un grand artiste du torse. » répliqua le procureur en poussant Larry en arrière.

_Tu sais quoi, Klavier ? Ne pars jamais. Je t'attacherai au lit, et on restera ici pour toujours. Je barricaderai toute la maison pour que personne ne vienne te chercher. Il faudra que tu me supportes pour toujours._

…

…

…

_Oui, je sais, j'ai encore pris une feuille pour raconter ma vie. Mais là, c'est très important, j'ai des choses à raconter. Je n'arrive même pas à m'asseoir, mais je suis vraiment super heureux ! Il est six heures du matin, je suis crevé, j'ai une tête de zombie, même pas le temps de me raser parce que je dois rejoindre Nicko pour le procès, mais il faut que je me raconte à moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé. Déjà, j'aurais vraiment pas dû fanfaronner hier soir. J'ai le derrière en feu, désolé de l'expression, mais c'est vrai : je vais marcher en biais. Je vais peut-être même pas marcher du tout, je vais me dandiner, parce que là j'ai vraiment trop fait mon fier. J'ai bien dit à Klavier que tout allait bien, que je n'avais pas mal, mais là c'est assez spécial comme sensation. Mais bon, il avait l'air tellement content, et il était si attentionné… J'ai pas osé lui dire que c'était un peu difficile. Au bout d'un moment ça allait mieux, mais au début j'ai dû penser à autre chose pour ne pas pleurer. J'écris debout, même pas capable de m'asseoir ! Je ne lancerai plus JAMAIS de défis à Klavier, note à moi-même. J'ai pris cher. J'ai pris très, très, très cher. Bon allez, on a un procès sur les bras. Et il va falloir s'asseoir sur des bancs, au secours… _


	8. Put a Gun In Your Mouth

**WARNING** : un monsieur parle vulgairement dans ce chapitre. xD

Chapitre #8 – Put a Gun In Your Mouth

Quelques heures plus tard, Larry était au tribunal. Phoenix attendait dans la salle principale, et le procès était censé commencer dans quelques minutes. Larry remarqua immédiatement la façon étrange de marcher de l'avocat, et il s'approcha (difficilement) de lui pour lui demander pourquoi.

« Euh, dit Phoenix en rougissant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te répondre. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour la même raison que moi ? »

« Je ne connais pas ta vie privée, Larry. »

« Ah ah, Nicko froid et distant ! C'est Edgey qui t'a refilé un bout de sa personnalité, cette nuit ? »

« Larry ! s'exclama Phoenix. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles aussi fort… Et puisque tu veux absolument le savoir, oui. »

Larry lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, heureux pour lui. Il remarqua alors une petite marque sur le menton de Phoenix, un peu vers la droite.

_C'est la preuve dont Klavier parlait ! Il est super fort. Et Nicko et Edgey se sont tripotés cette nuit ! Ils ont mis moins de temps que moi et Klavier, je l'aurais jamais cru._

« Bref, on va attendre Maya, Apollo et Vérité, et tu iras avec les deux derniers dans la salle du procès. Au fait, où est Klavier Gavin ? »

« Il est parti répéter pendant trois jours, il nous invitera tous à son concert. »

« Ah, et c'est donc pour ça que vous vous êtes faits des adieux… douloureux ? »

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Larry de rougir.

« Ouais, bon, grommela-t-il, t'as gagné, Nicko. »

« A la bonne heure. Normalement, Pearl devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, vas-y vite. »

« T'es sûr d'être prêt, Nicko ? » lui demanda Larry.

« Oui, les analyses d'Ema étaient parfaites, tout va bien se passer. » lui répondit-il, rassurant.

…

…

…

Il était maintenant assis près de Vérité et Apollo, qui discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas tellement concernés par le procès, après tout. Larry était moins au supplice que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et surtout la vision de Phoenix avec sa marque au menton l'avait beaucoup fait rire. Entre le bonnet et le mini suçon, son vieil ami n'en finissait pas de l'amuser. En attendant, il ne se sentait pas spécialement à son aise.

« Silence, silence dans la salle ! » cria le juge en tapant avec son marteau.

Larry était assis juste au-dessus de Miles, et pouvait voir toutes ses fiches, tout ce qu'il avait préparé, et cela se limitait à… pas grand-chose. Il n'avait rien prévu, puisque de toute façon il n'y avait rien à prévoir : Pearl était forcément innocente, pour un million de raisons différentes.

« L'exposé de l'accusation ! »

« L'accusation, commença Miles, va tenter de prouver la culpabilité de Pearl Fey ici présente, accusée du meurtre d'Ali Braire, écrivain de son état. »

« Très bien, dit le juge. Appelez donc votre premier témoin. »

« Mon témoin, seul témoin oculaire de ce meurtre, est Mathis Térique. »

Térique vint à la barre des témoins, et se mit à sourire bêtement. Comme toujours.

« Vos nom et profession. » demanda le juge.

« Mathis Térique, cadre d'entreprise. »

« Veuillez exposer votre témoignage. »

_Bon, vas-y Nicko, c'est le moment de déglinguer cet imbécile !_

« Vers huit heures, j'ai entendu un bruit venir de deux étages au-dessus du mien. Je suis monté, et j'ai entendu encore plus de bruit, des cris. J'ai ouvert la porte de l'appartement de M. Braire, et il n'y avait rien, donc je suis entré. J'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure de la porte de gauche, et j'ai vu l'accusée, Pearl Fey, enfoncer son Magatama dans le cou de la victime ! J'ai alors fait demi-tour pour me cacher dans une pièce adjacente, et j'ai vu Pearl Fey sortir de la scène du crime avec son Magatama, les mains recouvertes de sang, et partir. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à mon étage, duquel j'ai appelé la police. »

« Et quel serait le mobile du meurtre, M. Edgeworth ? » demanda le juge.

« La victime écrivait un livre insultant les pratiques spirituelles de la famille de l'accusée, elle a voulu se venger. »

Le juge s'éclaircit la voix et annonça :

« Eh bien, M. Wright, votre retour dans cette salle d'audience me fait plaisir, mais vous êtes moins violent que par le passé. Où sont passées vos objections ? »

« Votre Honneur, j'aurais trop d'objections à annoncer, je vais procéder par ordre. Je voulais laisser le témoin s'exprimer. » répondit Phoenix en souriant.

_Il a tout prévu, Nicko ! Et le témoin a dit qu'il avait vu Pearly descendre avec l'arme du crime, alors qu'on lui a prouvé hier que c'était impossible… Edgey a dû le forcer à dire ça pour que ça fasse une objection de plus._

« Votre Honneur, je ne sais par où commencer. La défense va démontrer l'innocence de Pearl Fey, ainsi que la culpabilité de M. Térique ici présent. »

Murmures dans l'assemblée.

« Silence ! cria le juge. M. Wright, expliquez-vous. »

« Tout d'abord, Pearl Fey a quitté l'appartement de la victime sans l'avoir assassinée. Bien sûr, cela ne plaira pas à l'accusation. »

Il eut alors un petit sourire que seuls Larry et Maya comprirent.

« Admettons que Pearl Fey ait tué M. Braire. Elle l'assassine et descend avec l'arme du crime à la main et du sang partout. L'arme du crime a été retrouvée sous le tapis, dans la pièce du crime. »

Silence de Miles.

« Bon, l'accusation est d'accord avec moi ? Je continue. Elle descend donc avec l'arme du crime qui est pourtant restée à l'étage, et va dans le hall. Là, elle lit des magazines sur les animaux, comme pourra le confirmer la police, qui l'a arrêtée alors qu'elle en lisait. Pourtant, la police a constaté que les mains de l'accusée étaient propres. »

« Objection ! » s'écria Miles.

« Ah, je l'attendais, celle-là. » murmura Phoenix.

« M. Wright, je vous prierai de ne pas prendre l'accusation de haut, dit le juge. Objection accordée. »

« L'accusée a très bien pu se laver les mains dans les toilettes du hall. »

… _que Nicko a faits analyser. Il a fait exprès de tomber dans son piège._

« J'ai justement fait analyser l'intégralité de la surface de ces toilettes, et nous avons donc… Une absence d'empreintes et de sang. »

« Elle a très bien pu les effacer. »

« Il resterait des particules invisibles de sang, et nous n'en avons pas trouvé. Je continue. Après avoir lavé ses mains sans se servir des toilettes, l'accusée a lu des magazines, où elle a laissé ses empreintes mais pas de sang de la victime. Je souhaiterais maintenant parler des traces de lutte trouvées sur la scène du crime. Une jeune fille de 17 ans pourrait-elle se battre contre un homme d'âge mûr en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques ? Je pose la question, Votre Honneur. »

A nouveau des murmures dans la salle.

« En effet, dit le juge, je vois beaucoup trop d'incohérences dans cette affaire. »

« Et ce n'est pas terminé, poursuivit Phoenix. L'arme du crime se trouvait dans la poche du manteau de l'accusée, rangé dans le vestiaire de l'appartement de la victime. Après être descendue dans le hall, l'accusée s'est aperçue que son Magatama ne se trouvait plus dans sa poche. Elle a décidé de ne pas remonter immédiatement, sinon elle aurait été témoin du crime, assurément. »

« Un instaaant ! s'écria Térique. Je n'ai pas commis ce crime ! L'accusée est allée en bas avec son Magatama, et elle est remontée dans la chambre ! Elle a dû se laver les mains là-bas ! Finalement attendez, oui, je me souviens, elle n'avait pas de sang sur les mains quand elle est descendue, elle s'est lavée les mains dans les toilettes de la victime ! »

« Voulez-vous que je fasse analyser les empreintes qu'on peut trouver dans ces toilettes ? demanda Phoenix. Ne va-t-on pas y trouver vos empreintes ? Après tout, elles se trouvaient bien dans le vestiaire de la victime, preuve que vous avez dérobé le Magatama, ainsi que… _sur_ le Magatama ! Pourquoi avez-vous touché l'arme du crime ? »

Le témoin avait l'air de se liquéfier sur place.

« Je euh… »

« Objection ! s'écria Miles, toujours éveillé. Le témoin n'avait aucun mobile ! »

« Aucun mobile ? répéta Phoenix. Je crains qu'il en ait bien un. Nous avons trouvé des billets sous le tapis, près du Magatama, et il s'agissait de faux billets. Nous en avons trouvé d'autres dans un tiroir, portant comme mention « Pour Térique ». La victime devait le payer, et l'a fait en faux billets, ce qui a mis le témoin en rage. Nous avons à l'heure actuelle envoyé des policiers chez lui, qui ont découvert dans ses livres de comptes que la victime lui devait plusieurs millions de dollars. »

« Pourquoi vous devait-il tout cet argent ? » demanda le juge.

« Euh… des… affaires. »

« C'était illégal, répondit Phoenix. Nous avons effectué des recherches, M. Térique. Voulez-vous que je fasse analyser les toilettes, je vous le redemande ? »

« Euh… n… non… NON J'AVOUE TOUT ! »

_Eh ben, il était rapide, celui-là._

« D'accord, D'ACCORD, j'ai tué Ali Braire, parce qu'il me devait quatre millions de dollars… Je l'avais conseillé sur des actions en bourse, et on avait prévu de partager la somme gagnée en deux. Et il m'a donné des billets de Monopoly, cet enfoiré ! »

« C'était du délit d'initié, commenta Phoenix, cela signifie que M. Térique connaissait à l'avance les variations de la bourse, et il a fait acheter beaucoup d'actions à M. Braire pour gagner un maximum d'argent. Mais la victime a sans doute préféré garder les billets qu'en donner la moitié. Mais il me reste une question à vous poser : vous êtes allé voir M. Braire après Pearl Fey et c'est là que vous l'avez tué, mais pourquoi avez-vous volé son Magatama pendant qu'elle était dans la salle du billard ? »

« Parce que j'ai pensé qu'il ne voudrait pas me donner l'argent, alors j'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose dans les affaires de la gamine pour la faire accuser à ma place. Quand j'ai vu son Magatama pointu dans sa poche, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça ferait une bonne arme du crime. »

« Et vous êtes tombé en allant dans le vestiaire, à cause de la petite marche à l'entrée ? »

« Oui. »

« Dommage, c'est comme ça qu'on a retrouvé vos empreintes sur le sol. »

Murmures dans la foule. Phoenix paraissait plus que jamais dans son élément, le tribunal lui avait sûrement manqué. Miles, de son côté, essayait de faire semblant d'être agacé, mais Larry n'était pas dupe. Apollo et Vérité prenaient des notes (_Ben ouais, Apollo, vise un peu ton mentor, il déchire !_), et Maya rassemblait les pièces à conviction pour pouvoir les donner à la police un peu plus tard. Le procès était gagné.

« Eh bien, après cette avalanche de preuves et l'aveu du témoin, annonça le juge, je déclare l'accusée, Pearl Fey, non coupable ! »

On entendit un « Youpiii » qui venait de Gumshoe, assis de l'autre côté du tribunal, et Miles rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse pour partir vite et discrètement. Phoenix et Maya retournèrent dans le hall du tribunal, et Larry se dépêcha de sortir à son tour.

…

…

…

« Nickooo c'était super bien mené ! » s'écria Larry en courant vers lui.

« Eh, ce n'est jamais bien difficile de faire innocenter une innocente. Ah, la voilà ! Pearly ! »

Pearl fonça vers eux, malgré ses chaussures de médium un peu bizarres et hautes, et s'exclama :

« Monsieur Nick ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Mais c'est normal, Pearly. Par contre, je crois que tu ne pourras pas récupérer ton Magatama, il appartient aux archives de la police, maintenant. »

« Pas grave, Monsieur Nick, j'en ai plein d'autres à Kurain ! Et puis s'il a servi à tuer, toute son énergie spirituelle s'est dissipée. Il me porterait malheur. »

_Vu son regard, ça ne doit pas être une blague !_

« Euh… hm hm. Wright ? »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour parler d'un ton aussi gêné et autoritaire à la fois.

« Miles ? dit Phoenix en se retournant. Désolé, pour le procès. »

« Ça ne fait rien, la vérité a éclaté, c'est le principal. Mademoiselle Fey, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous me fixez ainsi ? »

Maya était en train de le regarder avec un sourire bête, sûrement en train de penser à leur relation.

« Rien, Edgeworth, rien, mais il faut que je dise quelque chose à Pearly : j'ai gagné mon pari ! »

« Hein ? s'écria la jeune fille. C'est vrai ? Monsieur Nick et Monsieur Edgeworth sont ensgrrrblllmbll… »

Maya lui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche.

« Ah ah, ne l'écoutez pas, Edgeworth, elle est encore émue par le procès ! Pearl, ajouta-t-elle à son oreille, oui, oui, et oui. Ne commente pas. »

Pearl se dégagea de l'emprise de Maya, et regarda Miles et Phoenix avec une expression presque neutre.

« Alors… mais c'est trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle en devenant rose de plaisir. Comme Monsieur Gavin et Monsieur Larry ! »

« Euh, attends, dit Maya, comment tu sais pour Klavier et Larry ? Ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble après que la police t'ait emmenée ! »

« Quand je suis partie à mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Braire, ils étaient en train de se dormir dessus sur le canapé du salon, alors j'ai compris ! J'ai eu du mal à ne pas les regarder pendant plusieurs heures, ils étaient mignons tous les deux ! »

Larry devint rouge comme l'intérieur d'une pastèque bien mûre.

_Oh mon Dieu._

« Wright, s'interposa Miles, cela signifie-t-il qu'ils sont tous au courant ? »

« Euh, bafouilla Phoenix, je crois, oui. Maya a un instinct incroyable. Et si on ajoute ça à euh… une caméra cachée dans une plante verte… »

Le visage de Miles prit à peu près la même couleur que son costume magenta, ce qui était un exploit.

« Mais… mais alors… » bégaya-t-il, incapable de s'exprimer convenablement.

« Bah, Miles, tout le monde s'y attendait, de toute façon. Et regarde, personne ne trouve ça anormal ! »

« On va aller dans un restaurant pour fêter ça ! » s'écria Maya.

« Quel restaurant ? » demanda Miles en ne cessant plus de rougir.

« Le Royaume du Burger ! » brailla Maya en courant partout.

« Mystique Maya n'en a pas mangé depuis sept ans, Monsieur Nick ! expliqua Pearl. Elle disait que la vie avait perdu un peu de son intérêt sans un burger par jour ! »

…

…

…

« Aaaah cinq burgers dans la même assiette avec une énorme portion de frites, ça c'est la vie ! » cria Maya en s'attaquant à son immense repas.

« Miles, tu ne prends rien ? » lui demanda Phoenix en lui souriant.

« Je ne sais pas… est-ce qu'il y a du homard ? »

« Tu veux dire, autre chose que des burgers ? Non. » répondit Phoenix en éclatant de rire.

« Je vais attendre de rentrer chez moi, alors. » soupira Miles en regardant d'un œil suspicieux l'assiette de Maya.

Larry avait seulement pris des frites, car il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il lui restait encore la fin de cette journée, puis un autre jour entier, et encore une journée jusqu'au concert de Klavier, et cela lui paraissait beaucoup trop long. Chaque nouvelle minute à remuer ses frites au fond de son assiette était un supplice. Loin des yeux, beaucoup trop près du cœur.

« Larry, lui demanda soudain Miles, où est Klavier ? Il n'a pas voulu venir ? »

« Il est en répétition. » répondit Larry d'un ton très sec.

« Ne me parle pas méchamment, je voulais juste m'informer. » répliqua Miles.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, et autour les autres parlaient trop bruyamment pour les écouter.

« Tu sais, Larry, je sais ce que c'est d'être à distance de… enfin… de la personne qui compte le plus. »

« Sept ans, je sais… Je me sens bête avec mes trois jours, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. »

« C'est normal, mais on s'habitue, et tu seras encore plus heureux de retrouver Klavier Gavin après cette absence. »

Larry réfléchit, puis demanda :

« Edgey en train de me donner des conseils en amour ? »

« Eh, dit-il en rougissant à nouveau. J'ai quelques bases en amour à distance. »

_Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que Nicko lui a fait pour qu'il se décoince comme ça ? Utiliser le mot amour dans une phrase, il est devenu fou ou quoi ?_

« Enfin eh, Edgey, maintenant c'est bon, tu vas pouvoir être heureux. Ça faisait trop longtemps que t'attendais ça, ne laisse pas passer cette chance, avec Nicko vous êtes le plus beau couple de la planète ! »

« C'est… c'est vrai ? Mais nous ne nous montrons pas devant les autres. »

« Bah, tu sais, avec Klavier c'est un peu pareil, il est célèbre alors il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui l'annonce, et pas la presse à scandales avec des photos volées… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Miles. J'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux. »

« Merci. Je ne te le souhaite pas, moi, parce que c'est évident que vous serez toujours ensemble, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »

Miles sourit timidement et prit une frite dans l'assiette de Larry. En une autre occasion, ce geste aurait pu paraître un peu déplacé, mais il n'y pensait pas du tout. Miles eut l'air un peu bizarre, et Larry murmura :

« Oooh toi, t'as une question à me poser ! »

« Euh… oui. Je me demandais si tu connaissais des… »

« Des _techniques_ ? » devina Larry.

« Euh… exactement, oui… »

« Tu sais, ça dépend vraiment des personnes, donc il vaudrait mieux que tu testes, que tu poses des questions à Nicko, tu vois ? Personne n'est venu m'aider hier soir, j'ai dû prendre des décisions. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me raconter ta vie privée, Larry ! » s'exclama Miles en rougissant violemment.

Maya tourna la tête vers eux.

« Si si, Larry, moi je veux la connaître, ta vie privée ! »

« On verra ça plus tard ! répliqua-t-il. Au fait, normalement vous êtes tous invités au concert de Klavier dans trois jours ! »

Ils burent tous à la santé de Pearl, des burgers, de Klavier et de l'idylle de Phoenix et Miles.

…

…

…

Vingt heures. Larry venait de rentrer chez lui, enfin plutôt chez Klavier, et il se laissa tomber dans un canapé avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait l'intention de dormir le plus possible, pour que le temps passe plus vite, quand soudain le téléphone sonna. Il n'osa pas décrocher, car peut-être que cet appel était confidentiel et destiné à Klavier. En même temps, peut-être que c'était son amoureux qui l'appelait… Il allait attendre le répondeur, et si c'était Klavier il décrocherait à toute vitesse pour prendre l'appel. Voilà, ça c'était un bon plan.

« _Biiip. Ouais, salut la fiotte. Alors comme ça, on pense pouvoir me faire un coup pareil ? Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à me ramener jusqu'à ta salle de concert, et tout ça pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule ? D'où tu me mets un râteau, enflure ? Et c'est quoi cette raison de merde, « Je suis fidèle », gna gna gna, ben va crever ! Y a qu'un abruti pour être fidèle alors que je me ramène bien habillé et tout ! Si je me suis fait sexy, c'était pas pour que tu me mettes un râteau ! Alors tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de mettre un revolver dans ta bouche et de te faire sauter la cervelle. Après je me marrerai, et j'irai chercher ta pute là, la salope qui t'a rendu fidèle, et je lui ferai mater ton cadavre, à ce con. Qu'il chiale, qu'il supplie, je m'en fous, je lui pèterai sa gueule à lui aussi. T'as voulu jouer au con, eh ben c'est moi qui vais gagner. Je reviendrai, connard. Biiip._ »

Larry était paralysé sur place.

_C'est quoi, ce délire ?_


	9. No Matter How Different We Are

**WARNING :** Le monsieur vulgaire, eh bah il est toujours là!

Chapitre #9 – No Matter How Different We Are

« Nicko! hurla Larry au téléphone. Nicko, on m'a menacé de mort! »

« Du calme, Larry, lui répondit Phoenix. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Larry lui raconta son arrivée à l'appartement, le coup de téléphone, le répondeur, l'homme bizarre qui avait appelé.

« Hm, commenta Phoenix, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un homme qui s'est vu refuser ses avances. »

« Joliment dit, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, Nicko ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, l'appartement de Klavier est celui d'un procureur, il existe plein de cachettes si jamais quelqu'un venait t'attaquer. »

« Rassurant, répliqua Larry. En attendant de jouer à cache-cache, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

« Rien, Larry, il n'y a rien à faire, ne le rappelle surtout pas. »

« Est-ce que je dois prévenir Klavier ? » demanda Larry en se rongeant les ongles.

« Il va bientôt faire un gros concert, je pense que ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis si cet homme agit, je pense qu'il le fera après le concert, justement, pour avoir Klavier en face. Même si apparemment il l'a rencontré en répétition, cet homme a préféré appeler ici plutôt que de l'attaquer directement là-bas sans prévenir. »

« Et il a appelé ici alors qu'il savait qu'il était en répétition ? » s'étonna Larry.

« Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas, qu'il l'a vu dans un bar pendant une pause, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

_Il m'avait dit qu'il ne sortirait jamais de la salle… Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, c'est comme si j'avais promis de m'enfermer ici, même si c'est un peu ce que je fais, au final…_

« Mouais, Nicko, ça doit être ça. »

« En attendant, reste tranquille, et si ça ne va pas, appelle-moi, ok ? »

La voix de Phoenix était gentille, beaucoup moins froide qu'avant. _C'est l'amouuur, bébé !_

« Yep, merci Nicko ! » dit Larry en raccrochant.

…

…

…

Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien du tout pendant deux jours. Larry vit la femme de ménage, discuta un peu avec elle, mais elle était aussi frigide que Miles. Elle avait l'air d'avoir peur qu'il ne la drague, mais au final elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait chez son employeur, et il n'osa pas s'expliquer. Il lui dit juste qu'il avait l'autorisation de Klavier. Il appela environ huit fois Phoenix car il s'ennuyait à mourir, et personne ne rappela pour l'insulter. Klavier lui manquait de plus en plus, et quelques heures avant le concert il reçut une liasse de places de concerts. Après les avoir distribuées à tout le monde (même Miles, qui grimaça beaucoup avant de l'accepter), il se rendit en taxi à la salle en question.

…

…

…

À la question « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être entouré de filles hystériques qui parlent du corps de ton copain, qui s'échangent des photos de lui, qui sautillent comme des folles en criant son nom et qui braillent sans arrêt les paroles de ses chansons ? », Larry aurait répondu que ça le rendait fou. Heureusement pour lui, Maya, Pearl, Miles, Phoenix, Vérité, Apollo et Ema le soutenaient mentalement. Gumshoe ne s'intéressait pas à lui car il n'était jamais allé voir un concert et s'extasiait sur tout ce qu'il voyait, mais Larry ne lui en voulait pas. Soudain, il entendit une voix un peu connue, qui remontait à assez loin, tout près de lui.

« Alors quoi, quand est-ce qu'il commence, ce concert ? J'ai dû me déguiser en ourse géante pour pouvoir acheter cette place, et je dois encore attendre ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation, déjà qu'on a dû se supporter une première partie (où est-ce que c'était écrit qu'il y avait une première partie ?) de jeunes drogués avec des guitares et des casquettes, non mais je vous demande bien ce que ça signifie cette mascarade, encore en plus on doit attendre et ils sont en retard de deux minutes ! C'est vraiment du grand délire ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Dépêchez-vous de faire venir mon Klavier Gavin d'amour, le plus beau du monde, l'amour de ma vie, le soleil de mes jours ! »

« FLAVIE EÏCHOUETTE ? » s'écria Maya pour couvrir les cris des fans hystériques.

« Ah ! s'exclama la vieille femme en les pointant du doigt. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir ici ! »

« Alors comme ça, dit Larry, vous êtes folle de Klavier Gavin ? Ce n'est plus Edgey, maintenant ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? cria Flavie. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux vieux hommes, j'ai tout de même de la dignité ! »

« Je ne suis pas vieux. » répliqua Miles, pourtant visiblement soulagé.

« Oh, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, mais excusez-moi bien de préférer Klavier-poo. »

« Klavier-poo, on aura tout vu. » grommela Larry dans sa barbe.

La lumière s'éteignit soudain, et une clameur monta dans toute la salle. Des guitares retentirent, et Larry entendit distinctement Miles se plaindre de la quantité de décibels qui attaquaient ses oreilles fragiles. Forcément, si son trip c'était l'opéra en russe du style Tchaïkovski, il allait assez vite se sentir mal. Larry, de son côté, se rendait compte que reconnaître la première chanson du concert et constater que c'était sa préférée était assez énorme. En quelques secondes, il eut l'air encore plus groupiesque que toutes les filles autour de lui, qui le regardaient comme s'il avait un problème mental. « Il est ridicule, on lui dit ou pas ? »…

Mais Larry s'en fichait comme de sa première copine (ben oui quoi, il avait trois ans, comme s'il pouvait s'en souvenir !), et il continuait de chanter (enfin brailler, plutôt) en même temps que Klavier, à cinquante mètres de lui mais avec l'impression énorme qu'il était dans ses bras en train de chanter dans son oreille. Est-ce que ses voisines hystériques pensaient la même chose que lui ? Elles n'avaient pas le droit, mais en même temps… Klavier était magnifique sur scène. Il arborait un ensemble violet foncé qui lui allait à merveille, et ses lunettes de soleil lui donnaient un air rebelle qui avait l'air de plaire à tout le monde (surtout les filles). Larry se rendit compte qu'il pleurait comme un bébé, comme une _vraie_ groupie, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. Il était très ému de voir Klavier, sans compter le fait qu'il aimait beaucoup les chansons de son groupe, comme ça, sur scène, dans une salle bondée (gratuitement, en plus !).

A la fin de la première chanson, Klavier cria dans le micro quelque chose comme « Est-ce que ça vaaaaaa ? » mais Larry ne comprit pas très bien parce que tout le monde criait par-dessus. Après plusieurs chansons, Klavier attrapa son micro et s'approcha du devant de la scène en demandant :

« Eh, heeey, écoutez, je vais vous dire quelque chose. »

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, un silence s'installa dans la salle, seulement gâché par un magnifique « KLAVIER JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIME ! » venant du fond des gradins. Des murmures se faisaient entendre, et Klavier poursuivit :

« Je vais vous dire un secret. Rien qu'à vous. Vous pourrez le répéter, mais vous serez les premiers à le savoir. »

Des cris hystériques retentirent, sûrement poussés par des fans qui se sentaient particulièrement visées par ses propos.

Larry se demandait ce que Klavier allait annoncer, puis comprit en même temps que Maya lui donnait un coup de coude. Est-ce que le chanteur allait dire en public qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Il avait prévu de le dire si tôt ?

_Eh, attends, je veux pas me retrouver dans un magazine people comme ça, moi !_

« La chanson suivante, je l'ai écrite pour quelqu'un. Il est très important pour moi, il est ma vie. »

Larry rougit comme une écrevisse, et entendit distinctement des filles annoncer fièrement qu'elles savaient que Klavier était gay, qu'elles l'avaient toujours dit sur des forums.

« Je sais qu'il est venu à ce concert, et je peux te le dire… Larry, je t'aime, cette chanson est pour toi. »

Larry préférait ne pas savoir de quelle couleur était son visage, et il se rabougrissait sur lui-même, paralysé. Il ne savait pas s'il était gêné ou fou de joie. En attendant, la salle avait l'air de très bien prendre cette nouvelle. Tout le monde applaudissait en criant « BRAVOOO ! », et Larry se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Maya lui cria :

« Ah ah, Larry, c'est trop la classe ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

« Raaah sois plus discrète ! » répliqua Larry en souriant.

Des filles se tournèrent vers eux, et en moins de quinze secondes toute la salle le montrait du doigt en applaudissant. D'autres prenaient des photos de lui, et Larry essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop crétin. Tout le monde disait qu'il était mignon à rougir comme ça, et Klavier lui sauva la vie en commençant sa chanson.

_Laisse tomber les fillettes,_

_Je te sauverai la vie, _

_Et ton cœur à la fête_

_Te dira qui je suis_

_Je n'ai aucun mérite, _

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot,_

_Mais vraiment tu m'acquittes_

_De mes péchés et maux_

_Qu'ai-je fait pour te trouver ?_

_Je n'en sais pas grand-chose_

_Mais moi je veux t'aimer_

_Jusqu'à l'apothéose_

Larry bégayait sur place, beaucoup trop ému pour taper dans ses mains. Klavier avait composé cette chanson pour lui, elle reprenait la mélodie qu'il avait jouée devant lui quelques jours plus tôt. A la fin de la chanson, pendant que tout le monde se tournait vers Larry pour lui sourire et le prendre en photo en l'applaudissant à nouveau, Klavier sembla le chercher des yeux et lui fit un signe, un cœur formé avec ses deux mains. Larry ne savait pas s'il l'avait vraiment vu ou si c'était un hasard, mais il lui répondit du même signe, provoquant l'hystérie de toutes les filles de la salle. Pour sûr, on retrouverait cette image le lendemain en première page du journal. Mais Larry s'en fichait, parce que tout le monde prenait très bien la révélation de Klavier, et c'était le contraire qui lui avait toujours fait peur. Là, tout allait bien.

…

…

…

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, ce sont les coulisses, monsieur. »

« Euh, dit Larry au vigile, je suis Larry ! Larry Butz ! »

Le vigile sourit à demi, et murmura :

« Ah ah, oui, je vois. Entrez. Mais seulement vous, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre autorisation, je suis désolé. »

« Si je rapporte un mot signé de Klavier, ça passera ? »

« Dans ce cas-là, oui. »

« Bon bah je reviens dans une minute ! » dit Larry aux autres.

Il entendit Maya se plaindre de devoir attendre, et entra dans les coulisses. Il s'aperçut que tous les gens qu'il croisait le fixaient bizarrement, à la fois gênés et amusés. Lorsque Larry vit Klavier au bout du couloir, l'air totalement mort de fatigue, il courut vers lui en s'exclamant :

« Klavier ! C'était super ! »

Mais Klavier n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

« Klavier… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi, tu me regardes bizarrement ? Comme les autres ? »

« Je voulais t'en parler tout de suite, suis-moi. » répondit Klavier sans le regarder.

Ils s'enfermèrent dans sa loge, et Klavier se tourna vers lui, une expression de lassitude extrême collée sur son visage.

« Il y a un problème. Un homme, vraiment pas sympa, si tu veux savoir. »

« Du genre vulgaire, voix grave, qui utilise des expressions comme, euh… _Salut la fiotte_ ? »

« Euh… oui, acquiesça Klavier, surpris. Tu le connais ? »

« Il a laissé un message sur le répondeur. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

Le procureur resta silencieux quelques secondes, et Larry ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule.

« Eh, c'est pas grave, ça va aller. »

« Tu ne comprends pas… Il a dit qu'il allait venir ici, il vient de m'envoyer un message sur mon portable… »

« Ah parce qu'il a ton numéro ? » demanda Larry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, et j'ai changé de portable il y a cinq minutes, donc ça ne se reproduira pas. Mais en attendant, il va venir, et il m'a promis qu'il te ferait du mal. Et ça, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler, que ce soit bien clair ! Il n'a qu'à venir et je le… je le… »

Klavier avait l'air bouleversé, et il ne regardait plus Larry, la tête baissée.

« J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air cool pendant le concert, mais… J'ai peur, Larry, je ne me sens pas en sécurité… En fait, je m'en fiche qu'il me frappe, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est tout. »

« On est entourés de vigiles, il ne fera rien ! » assura Larry.

Larry prit ses mains dans les siennes, mais Klavier tremblait.

« Tu sais, il est vraiment baraqué… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis, ça va aller, répéta Larry en lui souriant. Il n'a aucune raison de se ramener, comme ça, et de nous taper dessus, pas vrai ? »

« Je n'ai pas cédé à ses avances, il était vraiment en rogne… »

« C'est son problème ! Moi aussi j'ai pris plein de râteaux, et je n'ai jamais frappé personne pour me venger ! » s'énerva Larry.

« C'est normal, c'est parce que toi, tu es gentil. La plus douce des mélodies. »

Larry aurait bien aimé ne pas rougir à chaque phrase romantique de Klavier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le procureur caressa la joue de Larry du bout des doigts, et il lui sourit doucement. Larry aurait aimé que cet instant dure toute l'année, voire tout le siècle à venir, mais…

BAM.

BAM.

« C'est quoi ce… » balbutia Larry en faisant face à la porte.

« Quelqu'un essaie de la défoncer ! » s'exclama Klavier en attrapant une chaise pour la caler contre le porte.

BAM.

« OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE, KLAVIER ! »

« Quand on parle du loup… » murmura le procureur en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un silence, puis les coups redoublèrent contre la porte.

« Je déconne pas ! Si tu n'ouvres pas, je te fais la même chose qu'aux abrutis et au vigile ! Je te fous un pain qui te laissera dans les étoiles pour quelques heures ! »

« Il a frappé Pearly et les autres ? » s'exclama Larry, indigné et effrayé.

« La gosse ? brailla la voix à l'extérieur. Elle s'est enfuie avec un mec un peu grand, avec l'air idiot ! OUVRE CETTE PORTE ! »

Larry jeta un œil à Klavier, qui lui murmura :

« On n'ouvre pas. »

« Mais il va défoncer la porte… »

« Qu'il le fasse. On n'ouvre pas. »

Contrairement à lui, Klavier avait l'air extrêmement calme. Après tout, il en avait vu d'autres, mais quand même ! Larry était mort de trouille, et il regardait autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Le procureur le remarqua, et lui montra du doigt un placard.

« Là-dedans, ça ira très bien. »

« Cache-toi aussi, Klavier, sinon il te fera du mal ! » le supplia Larry en allant vers l'armoire.

« Je préfère rester là, il faut lui expliquer que c'est terminé, que je ne veux plus le voir. »

« Viens là ! » répéta Larry en entrant dans le placard, et en poussant avec son pied les objets répandus par terre.

Quel bazar, là-dedans.

BAM.

BAM.

« TU OUUUUVRES ! ET VITE ! » hurla l'homme en donnant de grands coups dans la porte.

Klavier se tourna vers Larry et tortilla nerveusement sa mèche blonde.

« Allez, ferme cette armoire ! »

« Je ne veux pas… Je veux rester avec toi ! »

« Pour te faire taper dessus ? Reste là où tu es, et dépêche-toi. »

« Non ! » répliqua Larry en croisant les bras.

Klavier fit quelques pas vers lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Pitié, Larry, pour une fois, obéis sans poser de questions. »

« Mais… »

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Larry baissa les yeux et sentit qu'il se mettait à pleurer. Vraiment pas le bon moment pour ça !

« Larry, ne pleure pas, je te dis que ça va aller. C'est juste un mec un peu frustré, il ne va pas venir me tuer, je vais lui parler. Ne panique pas comme si c'était la fin du monde, d'accord ? »

« J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… » souffla Larry.

« N'aie pas peur. » murmura Klavier en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Larry n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer à cette sensation. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mais les coups contre la porte redoublèrent d'intensité. Klavier le poussa dans le placard et referma la porte sur lui, sans un mot de plus, et un horrible craquement retentit : la porte de la loge venait de céder.

« AH ! Tu vas pendre super cher, connard ! »

Larry mourait d'envie de sortir et de le frapper, mais il savait déjà à l'avance qu'il se ferait massacrer en quatre secondes. Après tout, il n'était pas bien épais… Klavier non plus, d'ailleurs. Il réussit à passer un œil par le trou de la serrure, et put voir que l'homme en question était très, très baraqué. Mais vraiment beaucoup. Larry se sentit pâlir, et il avait eu bien raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment, avec ce que l'homme tenait dans sa main.

« Ecoute, dit Klavier, les yeux fixés sur le revolver qu'il pointait sur lui. Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver, on trouvera bien un moyen de s'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux juste te péter la gueule ! cria l'homme en secouant son arme à feu. Tu m'as foutu la honte en public, j'ai même pas pu te tripoter trois secondes ! Ne me propose pas de te mettre avec moi, je te hais ! Je te hais plus que n'importe qui sur Terre, je veux juste t'exploser, c'est clair ? »

« On peut trouver un moyen, je te le jure. Mais je suis déjà pris, ça arrive, toi aussi un jour tu auras l'occasion de dire à quelqu'un que tu es déjà amoureux. »

« Je me fous de ce que tu me racontes ! Prépare-toi à crever ! »

« T'AS PAS INTERÊT A FAIRE CA SINON JE TE MASSACRE LA TRONCHE ! »

Larry n'aurait peut-être pas dû jaillir de l'armoire et pointer son doigt sur l'homme, car il était plutôt en situation d'infériorité. Une demi-seconde après son acte de bravoure, il s'aperçut qu'il avait agi de la façon la plus débile qui soit. Bon, et puis tant pis, tant qu'à mourir, autant mourir en couple… Il était bleu de trouille.

« Ah, c'est elle, ta salope, Klavier ? » demanda l'homme en pointant son revolver sur lui.

« Tue-moi ! s'écria Klavier. Tue-moi, mais laisse-le tranquille ! »

« Je l'ai dit à ta petite connasse au téléphone, tu sais ? Je vais l'exploser devant toi, et ensuite je vais te tuer lentement en te montrant son cadavre sans arrêt. Ça te plaît, comme programme ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » hurla Klavier, et Larry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'était mis à pleurer.

Si même le procureur pleurait, alors ils étaient vraiment mal barrés.

« Oh, tu chouines ? se moqua l'homme en attrapant Larry par les épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me dépêcher, dans quelques secondes tu n'auras plus besoin d'essayer de le protéger. »

Il pointa son revolver dans la bouche de Larry.

_Oh non, attends, c'est vraiment… LA PIRE MORT DU MONDE !_

Il cherchait un semblant de réconfort, un plan B, mais Klavier cachait ses yeux avec ses mains en tremblant des cheveux aux orteils. Autant mourir vite plutôt que de regarder ça plus longtemps. Enfin… Non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de mourir ! Chaque inspiration lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne respirerait plus jamais, et chaque son, chaque couleur lui donnait envie de pleurer. Que pouvait-il se passer après le coup de feu qui déchirerait sa gorge ? Il tomberait, la bouche grande ouverte, incapable d'avaler sa salive, et il agoniserait par terre. Et ensuite ? Il n'en savait rien. Personne ne le savait, et pourtant à chaque seconde quelqu'un le découvrait sur Terre. Dans la minute qui suivrait, ce serait lui. Il fallait qu'il en profite, même si avoir un pistolet dans la bouche n'était pas la position la plus confortable, mais comment parler sans énerver l'homme qui était à présent son bourreau ?

« Aah aah ? » fit-il, ne pouvant pas prononcer de consonnes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ? » répliqua l'homme en bougeant un peu le revolver, de façon à ce qu'il puisse parler.

« Klavier, regarde-moi, je voudrais voir tes yeux pour la dernière fois… »

« Non ! cria le procureur, les mains toujours appuyées sur son visage. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir ! Je ne veux pas voir ça ! »

« Tu peux pas me faire ça à moi, Klavier ! Regarde-moi ! C'est déjà assez débile de mourir comme ça, si encore en plus je suis tout seul… ! »

Les yeux de Klavier apparurent entre ses doigts. Ils étaient rouges et brillants, et Larry comprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer.

« Klavier, je sais que c'est vraiment pas le moment, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me fasse oublier plutôt que de te parler comme ça, mais je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après la mort, mais s'il y a un transfert d'âmes ou quelque chose comme ça, il y aura un bébé d'un an qui sera amoureux de toi et qui te cherchera partout sur Terre. Je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. »

D'où sortait-il tout ça ? A croire qu'il avait gagné des neurones en quelques minutes. La mort était un dictionnaire, peut-être. En tout cas, Klavier était trop ému pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Où était passé le procureur calme et posé qu'il avait connu ? Mais il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, c'était bien compréhensible. Et puis ce n'était pas si grave, puisqu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais…

« Si vous essayez de m'amadouer, c'est raté ! » répliqua l'homme en remettant le canon du revolver dans la bouche de Larry.

_Pfff, s'il avait vraiment voulu me tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il fait son chaud, c'est tout._

« Bon, s'écria l'homme. Maintenant, c'est fini, la rigolade ! Dans trente secondes il est mort ! Trente, vingt-neuf, vingt-huit, … »

_Ah non, c'était vraiment vrai !_

Klavier lâcha le sanglot le plus énorme que Larry ait jamais entendu, et il se sentit terriblement seul. Super, plus qu'une vingtaine de secondes à vivre… Il allait avoir très mal, vraiment très mal, et ensuite il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arriverait. C'était la fin.

Enfin, _ç'aurait pu_ être la fin, plutôt.

« NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? »

PAN !

Après, tout se passa en accéléré.

Une femme avait tiré dans la tête de l'homme, qui avait lâché son revolver en tombant. Le revolver avait touché le sol et s'était mis en marche, tandis que l'homme mettait un dernier coup de pied à Larry qui était également tombé. Le revolver avait tiré une balle, qui s'était logée dans sa cheville.

Mais Larry n'avait pas compris tout ça : de son point de vue, il avait été poussé et avait eu très mal à la cheville. En gémissant de douleur, il se redressa sur ses deux mains et leva les yeux. L'homme était mort, dans une flaque de sang encore plus grande que celle d'Ali Braire (deux cadavres sous son nez en moins d'une semaine !), et l'état de sa tête… non, il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde sa tête. Il allait finir par vomir, si ça continuait. Klavier était toujours debout, sans rien comprendre, et il fixait le sol d'un air perdu. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait une femme aux cheveux d'un bleu très clair, et Larry ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait arriver sans prévenir et agir avec autant de sang-froid.

« Franpeska Von Karta ! » s'écria Larry en grimaçant à cause de sa cheville.

« C'est Franziska Von Karma, merci de ne pas écorcher mon nom parfait, répliqua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. Ah, mauvaise égratignure. »

« J'ai pris une balle, c'est pas une égratignure ! »

« Une balle ? Larry ! »

Ah, Klavier venait de revenir à la réalité. Il se jeta presque sur lui et le secoua comme un prunier.

« Il t'a blessé ! Il t'a fait du mal ! S'il n'était pas mort, je le tuerais ! »

« C'est juste un accident, Klavier, le revolver a tiré une balle en tombant par terre… MAIS CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! » cria-t-il en tenant sa cheville à deux mains.

« J'appelle les urgences. » dit simplement Franziska en sortant son portable.

Après l'appel téléphonique, Klavier lui demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Eh bien, je vois que la reconnaissance n'est pas votre fort. Pearl Fey et l'inspecteur Négligé ont pu s'enfuir tandis que les autres se faisaient assommer, et ils m'ont téléphoné immédiatement. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu appeler la police, mais il faut bien avouer que j'étais beaucoup plus qualifiée pour les interventions d'urgence, et que je me trouvais à une rue d'ici. De plus l'inspecteur Négligé n'a pas en sa possession d'arme à feu, ce qui aurait pu être utile, mais passons. J'ai préféré agir sans appeler de renforts. »

« Eh bien… merci. Mais qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Klavier en posant machinalement sa main sur le torse de Larry.

« Je suis Franziska Von Karma, procureur de génie. Et qui êtes-vous pour… _caresser_… cet incapable ? »

Klavier se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, et ôta sa main avant de la remettre en disant :

« Je suis Klavier Gavin, procureur et rockstar, ainsi que petit-ami de Larry Butz ici présent. »

« A la bonne heure. » répondit Franziska, à la grande surprise de Larry.

Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer cinq secondes que les couples gays ne la gênaient pas. Elle avait juste eu envie de savoir qui était Klavier, voilà tout. La jeune femme, qui d'après un calcul effectué par Larry avait le même âge que Klavier, se releva et inspecta la pièce en déclarant :

« Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je ne suis absolument pas choquée par votre union. J'en ai vu une plus… _spéciale_ à l'entrée des coulisses. »

« Edgey et Nicko ? » comprit Larry en souriant.

« Quoi ? s'exclama Franziska. Je voulais parler de cet Apollo Justice et de Maya Fey, qui flirtaient allègrement ! Qu'avez-vous dit sur Phoenix Wright et Miles Edgeworth ? »

_Ouh là, la gaffe._


	10. The End Has No End

Chapitre #10 – The End Has No End

Ils étaient tous retournés dans le restaurant préféré de Maya, qui avait en effet l'air assez proche d'Apollo. Larry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'ils n'allaient pas tellement bien ensemble, mais Apollo lui parlait de quelque chose de très secret, vu l'air qu'il avait, en lui montrant son bracelet doré. Maya avait alors sorti son Magatama et mimé des choses au-dessus de sa tête. Larry ne comprenait pas trop de quoi elle parlait, mais Phoenix avait l'air de comprendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Encore une fois, son ami connaissait un rayon sur tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Même si Apollo et Maya ne formaient pas le plus beau couple du monde (enfin ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, hein !), ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'était le principal, après tout.

Miles, Maya, Apollo, Vérité et Phoenix arboraient tous une belle bosse sur le crâne, preuve qu'ils s'étaient fait assommer par l'homme hystérique devant les coulisses. Le pied entouré d'un plâtre, Larry avait eu du mal à s'asseoir devant son assiette, mais Klavier l'avait aidé avec beaucoup d'attention. Depuis leur mésaventure, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés deux minutes. La proximité de la mort les avait rendus beaucoup plus proches, et ils profitaient de chaque seconde qu'ils passaient ensemble. A présent, Klavier discutait avec Franziska de quelques affaires de tribunal, et Larry mangeait paisiblement ses frites.

Au départ, Franziska était restée immobile en entendant la révélation de Larry. Elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer que Phoenix et Miles puissent sortir ensemble, et il avait fallu qu'elle les surprenne main dans la main pour se faire une raison. Elle l'avait très bien pris, mais n'y avait pas vraiment cru, au début. Elle considérait Phoenix et Miles comme des rivaux, et ne comprenait pas qu'ils puissent bien s'entendre. En fait, la procureur n'était pas gênée qu'ils soient ensemble, elle avait plutôt cru qu'ils faisaient ça par désespoir, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais, au bout de trois jours à les regarder se sourire timidement, elle avait à son tour souri et leur avait donné sa bénédiction.

Pearl et Gumshoe échangeaient quelques blagues avec Vérité, et seul Larry était silencieux. Il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance joyeuse, et ne ressentait pas le besoin de se montrer. Il avait beaucoup changé, apparemment…

« Larry, pourquoi tu dis rien ? » lui demanda soudainement Maya.

« J'aime bien vous écouter, ça me suffit. » répondit Larry en souriant.

« Mais non, allez, raconte-nous… tiens, parle-nous de ce que tu as pensé du concert de Klavier ! Quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait devant toute la salle ! » dit-elle en mettant trois frites dans sa bouche.

« M'en parle pas, j'ai vu ma photo sur six magazines en allant acheter le journal… » bougonna Larry.

« Ah, excuse-moi, murmura Klavier, mais tu verras, ça se calmera. »

« On m'arrête partout dans la rue en me demandant à quoi tu ressembles tout nu, et si je peux publier une photo volée ! »

« Si tu fais ça, je t'enferme dans une pièce sombre et je te diffuse les séries sentimentales les plus pourries qui existent pendant une semaine entière ! » s'écria Klavier en lui tirant une oreille.

« Waaaah non pas ça, c'est horrible ! » supplia Larry en faisant semblant de le frapper.

Franziska éclata de rire, ce à quoi Larry ne se serait pas attendu, et s'exclama :

« Je connais beaucoup d'autres tortures du même acabit, Klavier Gavin. Je pourrai toujours te conseiller. »

« Je sens que je vais souffrir… » gémit Larry en mangeant ses frites.

…

…

…

_Bon, cette fois, il va falloir que j'arrête de jeter toutes mes feuilles, parce que ça pourrait intéresser un éditeur. La Vie de Larry Butz, les Dessous de la Vie avec une Rockstar… Arf, non, ça craint comme titre. Enfin bref, je continue ce que j'ai commencé. On a passé la journée à manger des frites et des burgers, et ensuite je suis revenu chez Klavier. Il prépare un procès alors il n'a pas eu le temps de revenir ici, et maintenant qu'il est trois heures du matin, je m'ennuie. Il travaille aussi dur qu'Edgey, ma parole ! Mais je préfère qu'il travaille plutôt qu'il pleure devant moi comme la dernière fois. Je me suis vraiment senti super mal, c'était horrible… J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. On a eu assez de problèmes pour toute notre vie, ça suffit ! Bon, en fait, je m'ennuie trop, et j'ai la flemme de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la loge il y a trois jours. Je vais aller regarder la télé._

Larry jeta la feuille dans la cheminée et grimaça. Il avait encore brûlé ce qu'il avait écrit. Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de raconter sa vie sur ordinateur, histoire de ne pas tout supprimer par réflexe. Un logiciel qui enregistrerait tout au fur et à mesure, ça ce serait plutôt bien ! Mais, en attendant, sa feuille se rabougrissait dans la cheminée, carbonisée. Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas sa vie plus intéressante ?

En se posant sur le canapé en face de la télé, Larry décida de se trouver un métier. Histoire que Klavier puisse être fier de lui, et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de travailler la nuit pour ramener de l'argent à la maison. Travailler pour deux, c'était beaucoup trop difficile, et Larry avait l'intention de gagner de quoi vivre lui-même. Il alluma la télé et tomba sur un documentaire parlant des pompiers. Non. Il zappa. Policier ? Ouh là, non. Il avait déjà travaillé dans la sécurité, et s'était retrouvé à la barre des accusés, super souvenir ! Ce qu'il faisait de mieux, c'était se déguiser pour des parcs d'attractions. Très mal payé, comme job, mais comme personne ne se sentait capable de supporter ça, il avait toujours le champ libre ! Oui, il allait retourner se caler dans un gros déguisement, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire. En plus, il serait caché, et personne ne lui poserait de questions sur Klavier.

Il se promit d'aller chercher un emploi le lendemain, et s'endormit devant un dessin-animé.

« Larry ? »

Larry ouvrit un œil, et vit que Klavier était penché sur lui.

« Depuis quand tu regardes Maya l'Abeille à quatre heures du matin ? »

« Ah, désolé, je me suis endormi ! » s'exclama Larry en se redressant.

« Mais non, c'est normal de dormir la nuit. Mais pas devant Maya l'Abeille. » dit Klavier en souriant.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, et le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai pas arrêté de bosser. Je suis complètement… »

Et il s'endormit sur son épaule. Larry rit doucement et s'endormit à son tour. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils puissent se parler, plutôt que de se retrouver à des heures pas possibles et se dormir dessus sans un mot, mais pour l'instant ça lui convenait.

Le lendemain matin, Klavier lui demanda :

« Larry, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne se voie presque pas ? »

« C'est à cause de ton travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en trouver un aussi et tu pourras rentrer plus tôt ! »

Le visage de Klavier s'assombrit.

« Si je travaille si dur, c'est pour que tu puisses rester tranquillement à la maison. »

_Ouh là, encore une belle gaffe !_

« Klavier, ça ne me sert à rien de rester ici toute la journée si je ne peux pas être heureux avec toi. Je préfère travailler et te voir, plutôt que passer des heures à attendre qu'on puisse se voir quatre secondes vers trois heures du matin. Si on pouvait se voir le matin et le soir, ce serait génial, non ? »

Klavier resta silencieux, puis murmura :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé, en pensant être sympa, j'étais juste égoïste. »

« Mais non, pas vraiment, le rassura Larry. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi, et j'ai trouvé un moyen pour que ce soit possible, donc il n'y a aucun problème et tout va bien, fin de la discussion ! »

Larry et Klavier se sourirent, et le procureur prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu sais, dit-il, on fait un peu… vieux couple, non ? »

« Vieux couple ? s'exclama Larry. Parce qu'on essaie d'arranger nos horaires ? »

« Exactement. Normalement, à cette étape, on devrait essayer de faire un enfant. »

« Ça risque d'être difficile, je crois. » commenta Larry en éclatant de rire.

« On pourrait toujours adopter, non ? »

_Le « je t'aime » au bout de deux jours, et maintenant l'adoption au bout d'une semaine ?_

« Klavier, tu vas vite, dis-moi ! Tu voudrais pas qu'on prépare nos obsèques, aussi ? »

« Hm, ça pourrait être intéressant de réserver à l'avance, oui. »

Il était parfaitement sérieux. Larry comprit alors que Klavier était du genre à aimer tout prévoir à l'avance. Peut-être que…

« Attends, tu me parles d'adoption parce que tu penses que je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à accepter, et que comme ça, ça arrivera plus tôt que si tu m'en avais parlé au bon moment, c'est ça ? »

« En fait, oui. » avoua Klavier.

« Moi, je veux bien. Mais je suis vraiment… vraiment immature. J'ai déjà du mal avec les relations de couple, alors imagine-moi avec un enfant ! Ce serait un désastre ! »

« Je dois bien avouer que… Oui, je te vois très mal avec un enfant. Il vaut mieux attendre. »

« Mais tu as vraiment envie d'adopter ? Pour de vrai ? »

« En réalité, pas vraiment, je voulais surtout voir si tu étais le genre d'homme à vouloir élever un enfant, expliqua Klavier. Mais pour l'instant, je me demande à quoi on ressemblerait, avec un enfant dans cette grande maison et deux papas, dont un qui fait du bruit sur scène et dans un tribunal, et un autre qui se déguise dans des parcs à thème ! »

« Comment tu sais que je voulais… »

« Tu parles en dormant. » dit-il en souriant.

…

…

…

« Maman ! C'est le Samouraï d'Acier ! »

« Ah ah, eh oui, je suis le Samouraï d'Acier ! » s'exclama Larry.

Il effectua tous les mouvements qu'il avait répétés en coulisses, et brandit son katana vers le petit garçon qui le regardait, émerveillé.

« Toujours là pour combattre le Juge Sans-Cœur ! »

Il se remit à frapper un ennemi invisible, et tous les spectateurs l'applaudirent. Les enfants étaient fous de joie : il avait rempli sa mission. Il avait déjà été déguisé en Samouraï d'Acier, il y bien longtemps, mais il aurait pensé que cette série n'était plus à la mode. Et pourtant ! Le parc du Samouraï d'Acier était toujours rempli de monde. En retournant vers sa loge pour pouvoir retirer ce costume qui lui donnait chaud, il croisa Maya, Phoenix, Miles, Pearl et Klavier qui se dirigeaient au même endroit.

« Regarde, Miles, c'est le Samouraï d'Acier ! » dit Phoenix au procureur.

« Ah ? Je… je vais aller… » bafouilla Miles en sortant un bloc-notes et un stylo de sa poche.

_Il ne m'a pas reconnu ! Il va me demander un autographe ? Klavier ne leur a rien dit…_

Miles lui tendit son bloc-notes, et Larry y dédicaça : _« Pour Edgey, incapable de reconnaître son super ami d'enfance ! Le Samouraï d'Acier 3 »_

Le procureur devint rouge pivoine, et arracha le masque du costume. Lorsqu'il reconnut Larry, il s'écria :

« Oh non, c'est la deuxième fois que je me fais avoir ! »

« Miles, lui cria Klavier. Le Samouraï d'Acier craint les chatouilles au ventre ! »

« Ah oui ? » murmura le procureur, un éclat effrayant dans les yeux.

« Oh non non non non non non EDGEY NE FAIS PAS CA ! » supplia Larry.

Trop tard.

_Klavier, tu vas me le payer !_

_Enfin, pas trop, non plus. Juste un peu. Je t'aime trop pour ça._

THE END :D

Message de l'auteur \\\\

Eh bah voilà, j'ai fini ma deuxième fic de l'année (euh oui j'en faisais quand j'avais onze ans aussi xD) ! C'est la première fic avec Larry et Klavier de , donc je suis assez fière (je sais pas exactement pourquoi), mais je vais vous expliquer ce que je vais faire, maintenant que je vais aller en internat en prépa. Je n'aurai JAMAIS le temps de refaire des grosses fics comme ça, enfin si, je pourrais, mais je me sentirais trop coupable de mettre beaucoup de temps à mettre les chapitres en ligne ! Alors ce que je vais faire, c'est que j'écrirai des one shots, mais très longs. Une fic de taille moyenne en un seul chapitre, avec chapitre intégrés dedans ! Comme ça, ok ça mettra du temps, mais vous aurez le début et la fin, donc tout ira bien !

Pour l'instant, mon prochain projet, je ne sais pas trop ce que ce sera, mais il y aura du Harry Potter dans l'air ! Olivier Dubois *o* Hem pardon. Je pense faire des one shots sur plein de séries différentes, mais pour l'instant Harry Potter m'intéresse assez, oui. En tout cas, le YEMEP était pour moi le meilleur couple des Gyakuten Saiban, alors si je me remettais à écrire du YEMEP je finirais par tourner en rond, non ? Tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé un scénario original, je n'en referai pas. Sauf si je trouve un nouveau couple sympatoche dans cette série, évidemment ! Le YEMEP vaincra ! Le YELEK aussi ! J'espère que ce pairing bizarre vous a plu, mais pour moi c'était un couple évident ! En même temps… je suis un peu bizarre.

Finalement, allez, le prochain ce sera Olivier Dubois x Lee Jordan, ça va le faire ! xD Si si si j'vous l'dis ! En attendant, vivez tranquilles, lisez bien du yaoi, apprenez l'anglais parce qu'il y a plein de YEMEP génial en anglais à lire sur ce site ! Personnellement maintenant je fouille le site en espagnol pour trouver du YEMEP inédit dans cette langue. Courage, merci d'avoir lu ce pavé sur ma vie passionnante, et bisous à tout le monde ! Je reviens dans pas si longtemps avec des OS en folie. xD Au fait, je me suis même pas présentée (même si c'est bon, on a compris que j'étais folle nan ?) : j'ai 17 ans et j'écris ultra vite quand j'en ai le temps ! J'espère que vous avez aimé mes deux fics, et puis sinon, allez voir l'autre, elle parle d'une île déserte et y a du YEMEP dedans ! xD

Fini le dimanche 8 août 2010 à 17h56.

PS : Mwaha j'ai oublié de parler des titres des chapitres. xD

Donc, dans l'ordre :

Remember The Time – Michael Jackson

Hysteria – Muse

Roll With The Wind – Alexander Rybak

O Golden Days of My Spring (traduction du russe) – Tchaikovsky

Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) – Muse

Don't Let Me Down – Je sais pas xD Dans la BO de Skins!

Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes – Version de Beck

Fuck U – Archive

We Could Be The Same – La Turquie à l'Eurovision 2010

The End Has No End – The Strokes


End file.
